Divina Resolución
by Menta.Chips
Summary: Por voluntad de Zeus, el Santuario ahora tendrá amazonas doradas. Vean cómo reaccionan los dorados ante la noticia de que Cáncer, cuenta con una aprendiza. ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Sobre Eris y la Decisión de Zeus

"**Divina Resolución"**

**Por Menta Chips**

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Soy nueva en esto de los fics de Saint Seiya, pero de verdad espero que esta loca idea que le presento sea de su agrado.

El fic se desarrolla post Hades.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y nosotros debemos resignarnos ante ello.

**Prólogo:**

**Sobre Eris y la Decisión de Zeus**

**En algún lugar del olimpo**

La vida en el Olimpo se había tornado muy tranquila últimamente. Desde que Athena, venciera nuevamente a Hades, nadie peleaba con nadie, sumiendo a todo dios residente del Olimpo, había a quienes les gustaba o no les quedaba otra que reencarnar, en una paz que no iba para nada con ellos. Siendo honestos, estos olímpicos no sabían tratar sino que con líos, tanto de pareja como de poder.

Hacía tan sólo unos días que Athena, había llegado en una visita sorpresa para ver a su padre. Zeus la recibió más que encantado, no por nada era su hija favorita. Pasó toda una semana, haciendo visitas y arreglando peliagudos asuntos políticos que necesitaban al dios de dioses como juez, antes de partir hacia lo que esperaba fueran una merecidas vacaciones ¿acaso a nadie le parecía poco que una diosa no mayor de trece años haya defendido la tierra ya de tres casi catástrofes? Claro, nunca estuvo sola, pero este pequeño detalle solía escaparse de su mente de vez en cuando.

Eris se paseaba impaciente por un pasillo que llevaba al lugar en donde Ares por fuerza debería estar. Ya no soportaba más la situación, el hecho de que nadie estuviese peleado con nadie, la ponía de mal humor. ¡Si hasta Hera no había discutido con Zeus! A este paso, la discordia, tendría que abandonar el Olimpo y volver a la Tierra, pero tanto esfuerzo que le había llevado llegar hasta ese lugar para no divertirse. Siempre que ella interfería en algo, terribles guerras se desencadenaban en todo el mundo, la última gran guerra que le era atribuida, y que causó no pocos daños en toda relación social, fue la guerra de Troya, hace muchísimos siglos ya. Necesitaba actualizarse, y rápido.

Estaba plantada frente a una puerta, había buscado por todo el Olimpo, si Ares no estaba ahí, definitivamente bajaría al Inframundo a molestar a los muertos. Después de todo, Hades había quedado muy susceptible desde que fuera vencido. Quizás podría hacer que Perséfone se molestara con él, o lo que era aún más simple, hacer que Démeter hiciera nuevamente un escándalo de gigantes proporciones, sólo debía usar algo de ingenio. Abrió la puerta de par en par, pero cierto dios de la guerra no se encontraba ahí. Furiosa salió del recinto hacia los jardines.

-¿Es que en este Olimpo no hay nada qué hacer? –preguntó la divinidad en voz alta.

Némesis, eterna amiga, hermana y muchas veces compañera de Eris, la escuchó alegando contra cada cosa que se movía, era feliz o simplemente se le cruzaba en su camino. Tranquilamente fue a sentarse junto a ella, a ver si podía animarla, ella era la discordia, no el malhumor personificado. Mientras escuchaba como Eris se moría de aburrimiento al no haber pleito alguno, la diosa de la venganza, miraba hacia el cielo raso. Lo suyo, era el castigar a los mortales, y hacerles entender que no tenían comparación con los dioses, no estar molestando a diestra y siniestra a cuanto olímpico se le pusiera por delante. Nunca podría entender la fascinación que sentía Eris por ello, siendo que, ella era relativamente mucho más antigua. Lo de la manzana de oro podía entenderlo, no había sido invitada, y Némesis personalmente tenía sus roces con Zeus. ¡Cuántas madres mortales había tenido que visitar a través de los años despotricando contra el padre de los dioses por su incapacidad para ser fiel! Muy venganza podía ser, pero también era mujer, y no podía evitar empatizar con algunos casos, aunque este hecho sabía esconderlo muy bien. Ni un alma había osado pensar que Némesis podía tener un lado sensible, y pobre del que llegara tan sólo a imaginarlo, porque si de castigos se trataba, ella tenía unas cuántas ideas deseosa de poner en práctica.

**Salón Principal**

Zeus y Hera se encontraban tranquilamente en el Salón Principal, disfrutando de la anteriormente nombrada poco natural atmósfera de paz. En eso, Hermes se acerca al oído de su señor anunciándole la llegada de dos de sus hijos. Apolo y Artemisa habían irrumpido en el Salón Principal sin esperar a que Hermes les diera la pasada, tenían asuntos que tratar y poca paciencia para ellos. Nuevamente los hermanos estaban pasando por una de sus peleas, cosa bastante normal entre hermanos, pero bueno, ellos son dioses y desgraciadamente para los pobres habitantes de la tierra, sus peleas tenían directas repercusiones en ellos.

-Tal parece que los problemas vuelven a estar a la orden del día –dijo Zeus, preparándose para unas buenas horas de transacciones, gritos e incluso flechas. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido a Leto que el arco y flecha eran algo que sus hijos debían aprender a usar?

Requirió mucha diplomacia y algunos rayos para imponer autoridad, entre más grandes eran sus hijos, más rebeldes se volvían. Ya no bastaba su autoridad nata como unidad paterna y marcada jerarquía, sino que hacía falta algo gráfico, lo que él tuviera que decir podía importarles un bledo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Zeus que esa era la consecuencia de tener hijos, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de dejar embarazada a cuánta mujer se le pusiera por delante.

El problema era bastante simple en sí, Apolo le había dado por accidente a uno de los siervos de Artemisa que reclamaba lo había hecho a propósito por estropear el otro día una de las ruedas de su carro, lo que no era su culpa, ya que ella no sabía manearlo bien y además Hefesto lo había dejado como nuevo. Apolo no admitiría nada, Artemisa seguía culpándolo y así llevaban días. Artemisa había sugerido visitar a Zeus y que él juzgara, Apolo se negó rotundamente. Él y Zeus llevaban más de quince años peleados a muerte y sabía que su padre no sería imparcial.

El dios de dioses tenía que irse con cuidado. Por una parte, le guardaba mucho más cariño a Artemisa que a Apolo. Quince años atrás lo había exiliado del Olimpo, dándole la pasada cuando éste entró a la fuerza para ayudar a su hermana a combatir a los santos de Athena. Técnicamente, Apolo seguía exiliado, pero hacía lo que se le venía en gana, y Zeus quería paz, por lo que hacía vista gorda.

Ahora favorecer claramente a Artemisa, haría que Apolo se levantara en armas y no para ayudarlo a él precisamente, el joven no necesitaba más razones de las que ya tenía. ¡Por Cronos! Lo que menos necesitaba era una guerra olímpica. Además, no estaba en forma.

Una vez solucionado el problema, lo que le tomó un par de horas, los mellizos se disponían a irse, cuando una explosión en los jardines distrajo la atención de los presentes.

Démeter, furiosa, amenazaba a Hefesto con hacerle mil y una cosas que lo harían arrepentirse por el resto de sus días. Las ninfas que la acompañaban, igual de enojadas, también le reclamaban al dios, quien había dejado caer un explosivo en la mitad del jardín, reduciendo gran parte de el a cenizas.

Hera salió dispuesta a defender a Hefesto, mientras que Zeus, viendo que una fea disputa estaba a punto de comenzar, se puso entre medio de sus hermanas intentando calmarlas, sin hacer que la otra se sintiera atropellada en el proceso. La tarea no le estaba resultando fácil, a la menor inclinación hacia una de ellas, la otra saltaba como una fiera, reclamando una clara preferencia. '¡Mujeres!' Pensó el dios de mal humor.

Eris y Némesis, se reían lejos de allí a pierna suelta. Había bastado un ligero empujón para hacer que Hefesto perdiera el equilibrio y provocara una nueva pelea. ¡Este era el espíritu del Olimpo! No esa molesta calma, que hacían que cierta deidad, estuviera más malhumorada e inquieta que de costumbre.

Tomando provecho de la situación, ambas diosas se encaminaron hacia Artemisa que veía la escena bastante aburrida, mientras que su hermano, preparaba su carro para irse. Su disputa había terminado bien, sólo se habían arrojado un par de flechas entre ellos y estaban tan amigos como siempre.

Iniciaron con ella una conversación que se podría catalogar de lo más normal, e incluso habían pretendido confesar que ellas habían causado la reciente pelea, pero se mantuvieron a ralla, Artemisa podría sospechar algo, y desde que sus ángeles sufrieran tan terrible pérdida, lo mejor era mantener buenas relaciones.

-¿Sabías que hace poco Athena estuvo aquí?

Artemisa levantó una ceja, mirando escéptica a Eris y Némesis, y preguntándose de que se trataría todo esto.

-El caso es que estuvo hablando de sus caballeros, de lo fuertes que eran, que nadie podría reemplazarlos y ya sabes cómo se pone.

-¿Y?- Contestó Artemisa sin entender a dónde querían llegar con esta conversación. Personalmente, nunca había estado en el Santuario de su hermana pequeña, pero junto a toda su familia, había estado al pendiente de cada disputa, hasta de la propia, que no quería recordar.

-Resulta que en ningún momento nombró a las amazonas. Es más, parece como si ellas no le importaran, pero las mantiene porque le deben de servir de algo –finalmente Eris estaba llegando al punto que le interesaba.

-¿Tú qué crees que hagan todo el día? –dejó escapar Némesis.

Artemisa, bastante orgullosa por su propio bien, tenía una interesante tendencia a favorecer a las amazonas, protegidas suyas, desde que la atribución de la diosa asiática que compartía su nombre, se le diera a ella. Nunca había estado de acuerdo en que se le diera tanta importancia al hombre en las batallas, habiendo tanta mujer capaz, pero no era algo que irrumpiera constantemente en sus pensamientos, tomando en cuenta que sus propios ángeles eran todos hombres. Ahora, que Eris lo restregara en su cara, era un asunto diferente.

-Quizás de sirvientas- continuó Némesis, al ver como Artemisa lentamente se iba enfadando- Lo que sabemos es que para ella ya no ocupan el título de amazonas como debe ser: "mujeres guerreras" sino que este ha sido adjudicado a simples…

Artemisa no quiso escuchar una palabra más. Dando media vuelta se alejó de ambas caminando hacia uno de sus lugares favoritos, en el cual podría procesar con calma la información recibida, y de paso, evitar atravesar con una flecha a otro inmortal.

-Parece que dijimos algo que la molestó.

-¿Tú crees? Quizás ya estaba de mal humor y no fue nuestra culpa.

-Como sea, esa una manera muy descortés de retirarse, ni hasta luego nos dijo –la sonrisa en la cara de Eris, explicaba todo a la perfección.

**Esa misma noche…**

Artemisa quien no se había ido con Apolo, porque este no logró dar con ella, caminaba por segunda vez en ese día, hacia el Salón Principal en busca de su padre. Esta vez, Hermes no sabía de su visita, quizás nadie lo sabía. Abrió las puertas de par en par, y apuntando con una de sus flechas a Zeus, exigió ser escuchada. Este, bastante sorprendido por el acto, la instó a bajar su arma, diciéndole que hablarían todo lo que ella quisiera, pero a la mañana siguiente.

'Esta decidido, prohibiré que otro hijo mío tenga acceso a esa maldita arma'

La joven diosa se negó rotundamente a esto, volviendo a apuntar su arco hacia Zeus. Por nada era la hermana mayor de Apolo, tenían el mismísimo carácter, una puntería envidiable y muy poca paciencia al momento de tomar "represalias".

En unas cuántas palabras la chica le explicó a su padre, la razón de su abatimiento y el hecho de que se sintiera tan pasada a llevar como no lo había estado en años. Todo esto lo pronunció sin relajar los brazos, dispuesta a atravesar con una de sus flechas, a quien la interrumpiera.

-¡No pueden sólo ser hombres!

-Artemisa, este asunto nunca te había importado antes, no entiendo el por qué de tu repentino…

-¡Nada más por que sí! –ladró esta, soltando la flecha que tanto tiempo había mantenido en el arco. El ataque, rozó la oreja de Zeus levantando una poco confortable brisa, para clavarse limpiamente en la pared tras su cabeza.

Zeus la miró gravemente, nuevamente lo ponían en una situación difícil. Conocía la excelente puntería de Artemisa, acababa de ser víctima de ella, quien no dudaría en pedir ayuda a Apolo, el que por cierto, estaría encantado en contrariar un poco a Zeus (no tenían un buen historial juntos, eso se los aseguro) y así entre ellos, matar a flechazos a todos los Santos de Athena. ¿Recuerdan lo de la rebeldía? Este es un buen ejemplo de lo que podía ser una de sus mejores expresiones.

-Ése no es un argumento válido.

-Sí lo es. Tú me preguntaste, y yo te respondí.

-Artemisa, si no me vas a dar buenos argumentos, basados en razones, y no en tus caprichos, te pediré que te retires y lo volvamos a hablar cuando estés más tranquila.

Una segunda flecha, justo al lado de la otra, fue toda la respuesta que Zeus obtuve de su temperamental hijo. Maldijo por lo bajo y le pidió fuerzas a Rea, antes de volver a decir una palabra.

-¡Artemisa! –Zeus no era un dios feliz. Su tono de voz dejaba bastante claro que no estaba dispuesto a soportar que otra flecha pasase cerca suyo, y sus ojos, reflejaban como su temperamento iba subiendo rápidamente al descontrol. Una cosa era pedirle fuerzas a Rea, la otra que ella lo escuchara.

-¡Tienen el mismo derecho y lo sabes! –Artemisa, que finalmente había bajado el arco, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse a hacer justicia con sus manos.

Tenía una gran problema entre manos, si Artemisa atacaba nuevamente era seguro que su hija se volvería a levantar en armas, aunque tuviera que hacerlo sola. Este potencial debilitamiento de su Santuario llamaría la atención de Ares que no perdería la oportunidad de pelear contra Athena, seguramente ayudado por Eris, que aún seguía resentida por cierta derrota y a quien se le veía bastante aburrida desde hace algunas décadas. Por su parte, Poseidón aprovecharía la situación para finalmente tener la cuidad de Atenas bajo su control, si es que Hades, no se unía a los otros deseoso de venganza, pero esto último era poco probable debido a su falta de cuerpo actual. Lo viera por donde lo viera, esta situación causaría una nueva guerra olímpica, que los tendría un buen par de siglos en lucha, y era de esperarse que él quedara en medio de todo ello, como siempre.

¿Es que no podían disfrutar de unos cuantos siglos de paz? No entendía la necesidad de los olímpicos por batirse en batalla. Pero siempre las cosas terminaban igual, nunca estaban de acuerdo con nada, siempre había alguien que quería tener el dominio de la tierra, sin importar que estuviera más que especificado que Athena era la que se hacía cargo de ella y en caso de que los problemas no se transmitieran a una cruenta guerra, los problemas de pareja estaban a la orden del día, y aquí él hablaba por experiencia de sobra.

Cansado, el dios de dioses suspiró antes de volver a su nuevo dolor de cabeza: Artemisa. No me lo malinterpreten tanto, Zeus sólo pide unos siglos de paz.

-No es posible hacer eso.

-¡Claro que lo es! Y si no lo haces tú, encantada estaré de hacerle una visita a Athena para ver cómo resolvemos el problema- diciendo esto Artemisa se decidió finalmente a abandonar el lugar, dejando a Zeus de una pieza. Al dios le tomaría algo de tiempo resolver aquél repentino interés de su hija por la orden de amazonas del Santuario griego.

Eris sonreía satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como ella lo esperaba. Su hermana, que había decidido acompañarla, no participaba en la idea, pero tampoco se oponía a ella. A Eris sólo le interesaba crear conflictos, por muy menores que fueran. ¡Necesitaba hacer algo!

Shion se encaminaba a la pieza de su joven diosa, seguido por Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. La verdad, para él fue toda una sorpresa haberse encontrado con tal personaje, y más aún saber que se requería la presencia de Athena cuanto antes en el Olimpo, al que había ido unos cuantos días atrás. El reloj sonó, despertando a una muy somnolienta Saori, que siguiendo sus impulsos, lo apagó para darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Ella no estaba hecha para madrugar. Justamente cuando su ilusión no podía estar mejor, una voz que intentaba arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo, la llamaba insistentemente. Sin saber de dónde venía, lentamente el lugar en el que se encontraba fue alejándose, como si alguien la jalará hacia arriba, para terminar abriendo los ojos en su habitación, con la voz de Shion al otro lado de la puerta que la llamaba insistentemente. No había derecho, ¿por qué siempre tenían que despertarla cuando sus sueños se ponían interesantes?

Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta, con todo el aspecto de haber despertado recientemente, y asomó la cabeza por ella. Si sólo era Shion, no importaba mucho qué aspecto tuviera. Pestañeó un poco con la luz del sol, para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermes que la miraban extrañado. Sofocando un grito, Saori cerró la puerta en las narices de ambos hombres para arreglarse.

-¡Un momento!

La experiencia indicaba que la niña estaría lista en una media hora, por lo que sería muy prudente volver a la sala donde Artemisa esperaba, e ir a hacerle compañía.

Tal y como Shion esperaba, Saori llegó al lugar donde Hermes, Artemisa y él terminaban de desayunar, perfectamente arreglada, pero aún con expresión de sueño. No llevaba su báculo con ella, al creer que sería innecesaria tanta formalidad, y sin más rodeos, acercó una silla para sentarse y tomando una galleta, observó a sus visitantes.

Artemisa estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones, conversando con Shion. Era raro ver a un dios, que no estuviera reencarnado, paseándose tranquilamente por el Santuario. Sus caballeros debieron haberse llevado una gran sorpresa al verla subir las escaleras, único modo de llegar al Templo Principal, y si no la atacaron, ello se debía puramente al sentido común de estos, que no olvidaban fácilmente a ciertos guerreros al mando de aquella joven. Hermes, que no estaba ni ligeramente interesado en oír lo que decían, escribía un par de cosas en una libreta que siempre llevaba con él.

-Hermanita, tiempo sin verte –Artemisa se había puesto de pie para ir a saludar a Saori.

-Buenos días, princesa –saludó Shion con el usual trato respetuoso que siempre le daba, y que a ella le molestaba.

-Buenos días, Shion.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Artemisa, intentando llevar la conversación por un tono agradable.

-¿Qué te trae a mi Santuario, Artemisa? –preguntó Saori, directa al grano. Algo le daba muy mala espina. Luego tendrían tiempo para las preguntas de rutina y cortesía.

Antes de que la diosa pudiera contestar, fue interrumpida por Hermes, quien traía un mensaje de su padre Zeus. Quería verlas esa misma mañana a ambas, porque tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Saori no estaba entendiendo nada. Recientemente había estado con su padre. Tan pocos días no le habían dado tiempo para hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo ¿o sí? Shion no la había reprendido por nada, sus estudios iban bien, hacía tiempo que dejó atrás la costumbre de escabullirse hacia Atenas sola… No entendía qué problema podía haber ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de asunto es, Hermes? –preguntó Saori, queriendo prepararse de antemano para el posible sube y baja que le tocaría enfrentar.

-Cosas de tu Santuario –contestó el dios.

Esto disparó inmediatamente la alarma en los dos presentes que estrecha relación tenían con el lugar mencionado. Por una parte, Saori se las estaba viendo negras… Se suponía que un nuevo juicio era imposible. Ya había aclarado la afrenta de sus protegidos contra los dioses, reclamando que ella había recibido las propias y no había armado tanto revuelo. ¿Pero qué otra razón podía traer a Artemisa? Si recordaba bien, tanto ella como su mellizo no le hablaban.

El Patriarca, por su parte, tenía sus pensamientos más localizados en las órdenes de caballeros bajo su mandato. Había revisado el protocolo, la cantidad de acuerdos que se habían firmado en la última visita de su diosa a la morada de los dioses, eran tiempos de paz. ¿Qué podía estar pasando ahora?

Saori miró a Shion pidiendo una explicación, pero su Patriarca tampoco tenía la menor pista de lo que estaba pasando. Si eran asuntos del Santuario, lo lógico sería que él fuera con su joven diosa, pero su presencia no había sido requerida, sólo le quedaba esperar que la jovencita se manejara lo mejor posible.

Tuvieron que bajar hasta Sagitario, que era donde Apolo se había quedado para conversar con Aioros, que resultaba ser un buen amigo e incluso aprendiz. Para nadie era desconocido que una de las habilidades del Santo de Sagitario, era el uso del arco y flecha, arte que había aprendido del mismísimo dios de la Lira, entre otras cosas.

Esto había generado una amistad entre ambos, y era por eso que Apolo, quien últimamente estaba haciendo de chofer de su hermana mayor, no voluntariamente eso se los digo como dato, se había quedado ahí. Si tenía que trasladarla a todas partes, al menos aprovechaba su oportunidad y visitaba al único aprendiz que había tenido.

-¡No te preocupes Shion, volveré luego! Tú ocúpate del santuario –dijo Saori arriba del carro de Apolo que subía cada vez más alto.

El patriarca la despidió con la mano. Aioros junto a él, también despedía a su princesa, y apenas ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, decidió que necesitaba saber ciertos detalles.

**Nuevamente en el Olimpo, salón principal…**

La discusión llevaba ya un buen tiempo. Después de ser regañada por Zeus por el retraso, Athena no había vuelto a abrir la boca. Más Artemisa no daba señal de querer callarse, y estaba logrando convencer a Zeus. Si no hacía algo rápido, el nombre de su Santuario, tanto como el suyo propio quedarían manchados, pero todos sus intentos eran opacados por la falta de sueño que jugaba en su contra. Le faltaban como mínimo unas dos horas del preciado descanso para que su cerebro funcionara con la sabiduría que le había sido otorgada, muchas veces en balde.

Athena volvió a tomar la palabra explicando con mucha calma la verdadera situación. Tenía que ser muy clara, y calmar de una vez por todas a Artemisa. Sabiendo que eso le costaría trabajo, pues su hermana podía ser bien terca cuando quería, por no mencionar que no soportaba que alguien se proclamara mejor que ella en sus especialidades, debía irse con cuidado o terminaría compartiendo lugar junto a Orión.

-¿Y entonces por qué todos tus caballeros dorados sólo son hombres y no hay mujeres? –dijo Eris quien pasaba curiosamente por el lugar, y que todos sabemos, no pudo evitar verse involucrada en la conversación.

Como muchas veces le había pasado esa mañana, no supo qué contestar. Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta, el Santuario siempre había sido igual para ella, y nunca había reparado en ese hecho, además que tiempo para pensar en ello tampoco había tenido. Siempre había alguien dispuesto a atacarles.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes respuesta, porque sabes que digo la verdad –volvió a decir Eris, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando al decir todo esto frente a Zeus, pero un poco de peligro siempre era necesario.

-Está claro que tienes una muy clara preferencia por los hombres, dejando a las amazonas en segundo plano –finalizó Artemisa.

Muy bien, ante este comentario, sí que podía decir algo.

-En ese caso, tú no eres muy buen ejemplo, pues si recuerdo bien, _tus_ ángeles eran todos _hombres_ –dijo Saori con especial entonación en las palabras "tus" y "ángeles".

Cada comentario de la discordia, que finalmente se había unido a la discusión, le daba más razón a los argumentos expuestos por Artemisa, quien a pesar de todo, se había comportado muy amable con Athena, y en la medida de lo posible, ignorado su último comentario.

Finalmente, Zeus, decidió dar su veredicto, proponiendo una solución que a él le parecía, arreglaría todos los problemas. No podía quedar mal ni con una, ni con la otra, su experiencia le indicaba, que otra se aprovecharía de la situación para causar aún más problemas. Sin mencionar que Démeter y sus ninfas, aún echaban humos al ver la parte de su jardín que había quedado reducida a cenizas, no quería aún más conflictos ese día. ¿Es que estaba condenado a resolver problemas entre dioses que no lograban entenderse? Necesitaba nombrar a otro con la atribución de juez supremo, a ver si dejaban de darle esos dolores de cabeza.

-Llamaremos a la Ley de Segundos.

-¿Qué?

-No estamos en situación de Ley de Segundos –dijo Saori.

-Es la mejor solución que les puedo ofrecer.

Todas las presentes callaron. Athena, abriendo los ojos como platos, a medida que el entendimiento se colaba a su mente, tomó una actitud más resguardada. Ella no podía tomarse tal libertad, al menos hasta que fuera independiente, y al paso que iban las cosas, quizás ni llegara a tan preciada edad.

-Pienso que debería consultarlo con Shion –dijo luego de un rato, sopesando un poco más la situación.

La idea no le parecía mal del todo. En otros tiempos, se había usado, y puede que fuera un poco descabellada, la situación no estaba tan mal… pero eso no resolvería el problema.

-No puedo imponer un cambio tan radical en el Santuario así como si nada, además, la Ley de Segundos necesita ciertos requisitos para entrar en vigencia, que en estos momentos mi Santuario no presenta.

-Pues simplemente los obviamos –dijo Artemisa.

-No se puede –respondió Athena, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó su hermana mayor, fastidiada.

Saori se quedó en silencio, pensativa. Nadie hablaba, cada quien intentando pensar en la mejor solución al problema que tenían entre sus manos.

-Supongo que algunos de mis caballeros podrían tener aprendices amazonas –comenzó Athena, con mucho cuidado, pensando muy bien cada palabra.

-No está mal, hija –la apoyó Zeus.

-Y Shion podría buscar a ver si hay alguien disponible, creo yo. Pero el problema, es que un aprendiz de dorado, pues, son cosas que no se pueden forzar, además, la opción es finalmente de ellos…

-Esto será lo que haremos: Artemisa buscará candidatas a amazonas doradas que cumplan todos los requisitos pedidos y las enviará hasta el Santuario. La decisión final, será del santo, pero primero debe entrenarla por algún tiempo.

Ambas diosas asintieron conformes, mientras que Eris, quería arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza. ¿A eso habían llegado? ¡Inaudito!

Era un trato justo, con esto todos quedaban felices y Saori podría evitar el seguro infarto que le daría a Shion al saber las noticias. Una vez limadas las asperezas, Eris, frustrada como nunca, se fue en busca de su hermana para contarle lo sucedido. Némesis podría entenderla.

La deidad se fue por los jardines buscando a Démeter o alguna de sus ninfas, para hacerlas rabias un poco más. ¡Qué bajo estaba cayendo! Si no tenía una buena idea pronto, dejaría el título de discordia atrás.

**Santuario, templo principal**

Luego de oír todo el relato de la joven diosa, Shion se sentó en su silla mirando la entrada como si esto fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Le costaba asimilar toda esa información, pero lo que podía ser peor, era cómo comunicarían aquella noticia.

Tenía la certeza de que los caballeros acatarían toda orden que llegara de él, pero de ahí a que lo aceptasen, había un gran trecho. Era un gran cambio y sus órdenes no los veían con buenos ojos, lo que le significaría un mar de reclamos y muchos disgustos, sobretodo en la orden dorada, que era la principal afectada. ¿Y quién debería escucharlos todos y cada uno? ¡Nadie más que él!

Por su parte, Saori no cabía en sí de felicidad. Entre más lo pensaba, mejor se le hacía. Era hora de que su Santuario recibiera algunos cambios, además, no era que pudiera evitarlo… así lo quería su padre. Nuevamente, odiosa minoría de edad.

-¿No puede ser tan malo, cierto?

-Yo no me haría ilusiones, princesa.

-Pero pienso que será una buena oportunidad de cambio. Es más, la idea me entusiasma.

-Los cambios princesa, no son bien recibidos aquí –respondió Shion, la misma voz de la experiencia.

-Si te refieres a aquél incidente, te dije que no pensé que les fuera a molestar.

El incidente al que Saori se refería fue un fallido intento por decorar la modesta, pero a la vez, soberbia arquitectura, para ojos que supieran apreciarla, de las doce casas. La idea de la joven diosa era hacerlas un poco más modernas, y si podía quitar de en medio una que otra columna, pues no estaba mal. Además, una mano de pintura también les habría ido bien, pero la orden dorada se puso histérica apenas se enteraron de los nuevos cambios, y todo el personal contratado por Saori huyó despavorido, no era un chiste encontrarse con trece tipos usando armaduras de oro y dispuestos a hacerte quién sabe qué cosa si tocabas sus preciados templos. Mucho les podían haber pagado, pero antes estaban sus vidas.

-¿Acaso la idea no te entusiasma?

Como única repuesta, Shion dio un sonoro gruñido. Se le venían tiempos muy difíciles y él ya no estaba para esos trotes.

**Continuará.**

¡Tachán! ¿Qué tal? Cualquieor tipo de comentario, sería estupendamente recibido en un review.

Ya verán quién será mi primera víctima.

Se cuidan mucho, y hasta el otro capítulo.


	2. La curiosidad mató al santo

**Capítulo 1:**

**La curiosidad mató al santo**

El Santuario estaba inundado por ese silencio que sólo se puede conseguir en la madrugada, cuando casi todos duermen. Lo normal, sería que este reinara a altas horas de la noche, pero siempre había alguien dispuesto a desvelarse quien sabe con qué intenciones, porque los guardias, por muy amenazados que estuvieran, siempre se quedaban dormidos por ahí.

Máscara de la Muerte miraba a su alrededor como quién anda en malos pasos, y teme que lo encuentren con las manos en la masa. No había tenido problemas en cruzar por los distintos templos, pues había salido relativamente temprano, pero ahora que debía volver a cruzarlos para volver al suyo, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. No es que él le temiera a sus compañeros, sólo que…

Decidido a atravesar los templos con la mayor naturalidad, fue directamente a las escaleras que lo llevaban para Aries. ¿Acaso no había una forma de evitar esta tortura? Tenía claro que no podía seguir vagando por las calles, seguramente a primera hora de la mañana, todos irían a verlo, y de no encontrarlo ahí, las cosas podían ponerse aún peor. Daba lo mismo la forma en cómo mirara su problema. Sus compañeros, solían malinterpretar todas las cosas con tal de molestarlo, y el no aparecer en su templo, solamente los ayudaba en su causa. ¿Pero…? ¿Acaso llegar a estas horas, no sería malo también?

Máscara de la Muerte tenía un serio dilema consigo mismo, y sus opciones de una u otra forma, parecían ir en su contra. Definitivamente, esta no era su mañana. Tomando aire, se encaminó nuevamente hacia el primer templo. De improviso, se detuvo como recordando algo. Él era un Santo de Athena, tenía la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, cosa que usualmente olvidaba, y qué mejor forma de usarla que para atravesar de una buena vez la distancia que lo separaba de su casa. A los pocos segundos, se encontraba en sus territorios, sin sospechar que había picado la curiosidad de más de un dorado en el camino.

Se sentó en uno de sus sillones, dispuesto a dormitar las horas que faltaban antes de tener que levantarse, pero como bien sabemos, cuanto más quieres dormir, menos puedes hacerlo. Apenas hubo cerrado sus ojos, tuvo que volver a abrirlos en un segundo porque estos le molestaban y lo obligaban a mantenerlos abiertos. Mirando la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido, se puso de pie tomando su tiempo, y caminó hacia la cocina. Se refugiaría en el café y luego tendría que buscar la forma de matar el tiempo. O hacer la ronda más temprano y poder irse a dormir durante la mañana, lo que le parecía un plan bastante más razonable, así podría aislarse de esa bola de, cómo decirlo, "simpáticos" compañeros que tenía.

Pobre Máscara, si supiera lo que le estaba esperando, no habría llegado ese día, ni en una semana más al Santuario.

Su despertador sonó, alertándole que ya era hora de levantarse, cosa que no ponía de muy buen humor a Afro. Se había quedado despierto más tiempo del normal, esperando sentir el derrotado cosmos de su amigo, llegar. Pero esto no había sucedido, lo que significaba… Inmediatamente saltó de su cama, y se metió a la ducha, sin preocuparse por el agua congelada que le recorría el cuerpo, esto lo hacía despertar completamente, además, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al templo de Cáncer.

En el camino, Afro se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había tenido tal idea, ya que al entrar al templo de Acuario, encontró en él al santo de Escorpio, que hablaba animadamente con su amigo, que sólo lo escuchaba. Según lo que pudo oír, era Aioria el que hacía de corredor de apuestas, y él debía apuntarse rápido o no lograría entrar.

Máscara de la Muerte se erizó de pies a cabeza. Sentía como se acercaban algunos caballeros, pero lo que más le molestó en ese momento, era qué caballeros se acercaban. Sentía a Aioria y para su pesar a Milo acercándose junto a Afro y Camus. Estos últimos, no le afectaban en absoluto, es más, Camus sabía guardar silencio como ningún otro. Pero al mismo tiempo, iban subiendo los gemelos.

Máscara de la Muerte se lamentó por su mala suerte, al tiempo que le rogaba a quien fuera, que lo salvara de esta. Estaba acorralado.

Aioria irrumpió en su templo junto a Saga y Kanon, quienes venían con una enorme sonrisa, por el otro lado.

-¡Felicidades, hombre! -soltó Aioria, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-La verdad es que no podíamos creerlo, pero es verdad.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE CAMPEÓN! –el entusiasmo y la fuerza del abrazo, demostraban que Afro estaba muy contento por su amigo, quien no reaccionaba ante nada.

Mientras las felicitaciones iban y venían, un anonadado santo de Cáncer, sólo se dejaba abrazar, y golpear, porque ni a esto respondía. Preso de la más profunda confusión, miraba a los demás con una expresión en blanco.

Saga y Kanon, lo atacaban con preguntas, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidieron intentar algo más sutil. A los pocos segundos, Máscara de la Muerte estaba totalmente inmovilizado por Kanon, al tiempo que Aioria hacía todo tipo de preguntas, inclusive esos detalles íntimos que bueno, son _íntimos._

Camus miraba la escena esperando pacientemente por una respuesta. La verdad, es que tenía tanta curiosidad como los demás por saber cómo le había ido a su compañero, pero este no decía absolutamente nada y él no se rebajaría a ese bruto despliegue de testosterona, tenía clase y autocontrol.

-¡Qué hables de una maldita vez! –Kanon, quien no tenía la misma paciencia de Saga, apretaba cada vez a Máscara de la Muerte- Nos tienes a todos impacientes.

El guardián del templo de Cáncer, finalmente había reaccionado y soltándose del agarre de Kanon, se paró dignamente mirando a sus compañeros.

-Mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia –dijo más calmado de lo que él creía- y les recomendaría, que cuando quisieran saber algo, lo preguntaran sin intentar matarme de por medio –gruñó lo último.

Interesante jugada y del todo irreconocible viniendo de Máscara de la Muerte.

Si bien hubiera esperado ver decepción en la expresión de sus compañeros, lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejó totalmente descolocado. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Si no hablaba por las buenas, lo haría a patadas.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Máscara de la Muerte se encontraba debajo de cinco santos, (Camus no participaba) que torturándolo, querían obligarlo a hablar.

-No olvides que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, Máscara de la Muerte. Y yo, que soy más viejo que todos ustedes juntos, puedo asegurar que nos estás mintiendo.

Aterrado, Máscara de la Muerte volteó como pudo hacia la salida de su templo, para ver quién estaba entrando; Docko, se acercó al cerro de santos. Milo, Aioria y Afro terminaron por levantarse, y aunque Saga y Kanon, que estaban, según ellos, haciendo avances, no querían soltar a Máscara de la Muerte, se levantaron de todas maneras, listos para volver al ataque a la menor provocación u evasión de la verdad.

Camus, que había estado mirando toda la escena, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, congeló los pies de los dos santos anteriormente mencionados, y dirigió una mirada expectante al causante de todo ese problema.

Por su parte, Máscara de la Muerte evaluaba las posibilidades de escapar y esconderse un buen tiempo hasta que el asunto se les hubiera olvidado. Quizás si volvía a Italia, tardarían algunos días en encontrarlo ya que ninguno de ellos hablaba italiano, pero volviendo a la realidad, sabía que las posibilidades de escapar en ese momento eran nulas. Además, volver a pisar su patria era un tema que le traía peores conflictos.

Los recién llegados se habían acercado tanto a Máscara, que lo tenían prácticamente arrinconado contra una de las paredes. Docko, era el más divertido con esto. Se había enterado la noche anterior, y esa mañana, al igual que todos, quería saber los detalles. Al parecer, no sólo su cuerpo había sufrido una transformación considerable, sino que su curiosidad y agudeza para detectar mentiras, también habían crecido.

-Y bien chico, ¿nos dirás la verdad o debemos esperar a que te la saquen a golpes?

Aunque Docko tenía la razón, los golpes le parecían a Máscara mucho mejor que la humillación que le traería decir la verdad. Antes, se iba al Inframundo otra temporada.

-Apuesto a que lo dejaron plantado.

-**¡QUÉ DIJISTE, REMEDO DE LEÓN!** –fue involuntario, un reflejo, no quería decirlo, pero tampoco podía no decirlo.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, para explotar en carcajadas segundos después. Ahora las cosas tenían más sentido, y resultaban aún más patéticas. ¿Sería posible que su compañero de armas se hubiese quedado esperando hasta tales horas de la madrugada? De ser así, no sólo Kanon estaba dispuesto a pagar una fortuna por saber todos los detalles.

Por su parte, el blanco de las risas, había dado media vuelta y salido de su templo en dirección desconocida. No estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a esos brutos molestarlo durante toda la eternidad. Sabía por experiencia, que un hecho así le sería recordado día tras días, hasta que ciertos santos se aburrieran y buscaran un nuevo blanco para sus bromas. Pero como ese tiempo aún no llegaba, Máscara de la Muerte fue atacado por la espalda, cayendo al suelo, al tiempo que Milo y Aioria se sentaban sobre él. Ambos gemelos, seguidos de Camus y Docko, estaban listos para escuchar la historia de boca de Máscara, y tengan la seguridad que no se irían hasta tener su curiosidad satisfecha. Grupo de chismosos.

El santo de Cáncer, negándose rotundamente a decir palabra, miraba hacia el suelo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sabía que estaría horas boca abajo, con dos morsas sobre él, pero no le daba mucha importancia. Como ya había dicho, antes se volvía al Inframundo que decirles una sola palabra a ese grupo. ¿Es que acaso nadie pensaba ayudarlo? Había pensado seriamente la posibilidad de mandarlos al infierno con sus ondas, pero al ser ellos más, seguramente terminaba congelado y lleno de agujeros antes de terminar su ataque. ¡Cómo los odiaba en esos momentos!

-¿No dirás nada?

Máscara de la Muerte gruñó una respuesta, mitad por su mal humor, mitad por la falta de aire. Todo lo que habían necesitado fue un pequeño descuido para tenerlo reducido. ¿Por qué no se calló? La conversación casi inexistente había estado muy bien y los golpes, pues esos los soportaba como el pan de cada día.

'Esperen a que me levante, Hades estará muy complacido de verlos vagar por sus tierras toda la eternidad'

_Flashback_

_Templo de Cáncer, un día antes._

_Máscara de la Muerte se había arreglado muy bien ese día, y bajaba los escalones feliz como nunca con la vida. Gracias a sus hábitos, y no me refiero a su sadismo, tener una relación duradera le era imposible. Además, o él se aburría rápidamente o la chica en cuestión exigía un nivel de compromiso que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pero ese día las cosas eran muy diferentes, tenía una cita con una chica en todo sentido atractiva, y ya se veía siendo la envidia del Santuario. Les enseñaría que él sí podía tener una novia, por más de un mes._

_Más, el enorme porrazo que se llevó con la realidad esa noche, hizo que no quisiera llegar a su casa nunca más. Lo había dejado plantado, sin más explicación que un pedazo de papel en el que decía, "lo siento"_

_¿Cómo era esto posible? Maldijo su suerte unas mil veces y no se crean que la de ella y toda persona relacionada, antes de irse a tomar algo en algún bar, y pasar así el rato._

_Flashback_

Los presenten se llevaron las manos a la boca. En cierta forma, le tenían lástima a su compañero, pero evitar reírse de él, se les hacía aún más difícil. Después de que se empezaran a poner de un color entre violeta y morado oscuro, soltaron descaradamente las carcajadas, y algunos, hasta se echaron a reír en el piso.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….**

-…

Furioso, el santo de Cáncer se levantó de un salto, librándose de Milo y Aioria, y emprendió la retirada a su templo, el cual, convirtió en la entrada al infierno antes de refugiarse en él. Ya vería él si alguien se atrevía entrar, porque muy gustoso estaría en caerle a golpes hasta dejarle en el hospital. Maldito el día en que le tocaron tales compañeros, refunfuñó para sí.

**Estancias de Athena, Templo Principal.**

Saori tenía un sobre en sus manos con el inconfundible sello del Olimpo. Lo había recibido esa mañana junto al resto del correo, al cual nunca prestaba mucha atención hasta que Shion comenzaba a abrirlo y le señalaba asuntos que debían llamar su atención por las obligaciones que le eran atribuidas. El Patriarca, luego de hacer una rápida revisión de las cartas, le dio con la mayor solemnidad posible la recientemente nombrada a su joven protegida que luchaba contra la excitación de romper el sello y el sobre con modales que luego le serían reprochados.

-No es digno de una princesa como usted tal nivel de agitación –le sermoneó Shion-, recuerde que un buen control de sus emociones le dará más temple para las situaciones que se le presentarán en el futuro.

Como buena adolescente que era, las palabras de Shion entraron por un oído de Saori saliendo por el otro sin revolucionar lo más mínimo el foco de sus pensamientos. Artemisa sí que era eficiente para sus cosas, no había perdido el tiempo en buscar a su primera candidata.

-Vamos, Shion, vive un poco –dijo con auténtica alegría antes de comenzar una interminable exposición de cómo su Patriarca debía relajarse un poco.

Mientras su joven diosa hablaba a mil por hora, soñando despierta con quién sabe qué cosa, e intentando que él le prestara atención, el ariano ocupaba su mente en otras cosas. Era ridículo, totalmente impropio de un caballero de su nivel y experiencia, además de estúpido si se tomaba en cuenta sus conocimientos y sabiduría, estar mostrando tales grados de preocupación por una carta. Obviamente era el contenido lo que él más temía en ese momento, aún así, se avergonzaría a sí mismo si su maestro pudiera observarlo en este momento.

Athena, que ya se había dado cuenta de que tutor no estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que decía, volvió su atención a la carta que había recibido aquella mañana. Rompió el sello y la abrió con pasmosa calma, de esta forma, nadie diría que ella no tenía un buen control de sus emociones.

_Querida hermanita:_

_Me parece que he encontrado a la primera candidata, más pronto de lo que yo misma hubiera esperado, pero como bien supondrás fueron condiciones especiales: todo fue gracias al tío Poseidón, que fue a visitar a papá por unos problemas legales que tenía con ciertos barcos petroleros. No me quedé a escuchar su conversación, pero se lo veía muy agitado, finalmente antes de irse me comentó sobre una niña muy curiosa con la que él y uno de sus generales se habían topado hace un par de días. La pequeña tenía una gran capacidad de cosmos dormida. Inmediatamente supe que era lo que estaba buscando._

_Aquí te mando los datos generales y sobretodo, información para que la puedas contactar._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Artemisa._

Aquello era típico de Artemisa, pareciera que no le gustara gastar papel, sus mensajes siempre habían sido precisos y concisos. Nunca dejaba espacio para otras cosas, que su hermana, consideraba primordiales, como noticias o saludos de más, debía mantener siempre el tema. Tomando la segunda hoja en sus manos, se dispuso a inspeccionar la foto y datos de la chica. Se levantó de un salto de su silla, al tiempo que volvía a dar saltitos de emoción por la habitación. Shion sólo la miraba, ya se aseguraría que su joven diosa aprendiera algo de etiqueta.

-Princesa, si sigue saltando de esa manera, se lastimará.

-No seas aburrido Shion, esta es una de las mejores noticias que hemos tenido.

El Patriarca se quedó mirando de hito en hito a la diosa, desconcertado por lo que le había dicho. ¿Él, aburrido? En su juventud, eso era lo último que alguien podría haberle dicho, pero no esperaba que Saori o cualquier otro supiera esa vital información.

-¿Cómo crees que deberíamos dar esta noticia, Shion? Que haya nuevos aprendices en el Santuario es algo muy normal. Es una lástima, sin embargo, que la orden dorada no tome en serio a la orden de bronce, me parece que serían excelentes guardianes.

Shion por su parte, decidió ahorrarse el comentario. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba los dorados de ellos, y como serían capaces de reducir a polvo sus armaduras antes de dejárselas por voluntad propia a ese grupo de buenos para nada. Era muy cierto que si la ocasión lo ameritaba, no lo pensarían dos veces, estos chicos pueden ser muy aprehensivos cuando de su diosa se trata.

-Un asunto de esta naturaleza debería tratarse en privado con el respectivo santo.

-¿Y qué tal si no acepta la noticia? –la excitación de Saori estaba cambiando rápidamente a una gran preocupación. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo dos veces, quizás sus caballeros no reaccionaran tan bien como ella esperaba.

Máscara de la Muerte subía tranquilamente las escaleras que lo llevarían al recinto principal. El llamado de Athena le había caído como anillo al dedo. Era la primera excusa válida que tenía en el día para librarse de esos pesados que durante toda la tarde, le habían recordado su fracaso, tentando su buena suerte al abusar de tal manera con su paciencia. Siete eran las veces en que Shaka tuvo que rescatar a alguno de caer en el Yumotsu.

Se encontraba entrenando en el Coliseo. Aldebarán se había ofrecido de buena fe a pelear con él para que descargara los excesos de tensión que llevaba en sus hombros desde la mañana, lo que le había resultado muy bien hasta que Aioria, que estaba entrenando con Aioros, le recordó lo sucedido. Los fluidos improperios en italiano no se hicieron de esperar. Todos los santos sabían que Máscara de la Muerte tenía la paciencia extremadamente corta, lo que les sorprendía es que hubiera durado tanto tiempo sin estallar. No les había bastando con la humillación inicial, sino que también tuvieron que seguirlo a su templo, al que no pudieron entrar luego de que la vista del infierno, del que ninguno tenías buenos recuerdos, los envolviera, por segunda vez ese día.

Estaba cansado, una cosa era tener un fracaso, pero otra muy diferente era que se lo recordaran cada dos minutos ¿qué debía hacer un hombre para tener un poco de tranquilidad? Sinceramente, estaban tomando el asunto como si aquello fuera algo común y corriente para él, cuando la verdad, era la primera y última vez. De eso se aseguraría personalmente.

Pasando rápidamente por el templo de Piscis, y subiendo el último trecho de escaleras, el santo de Cáncer se inclinó ante su patriarca y diosa. Se veía realmente feliz, cosa bastante extraña en él, más esta no duraría mucho. Al levantar la cabeza, observó algo preocupado la expresión que Athena tenía en el rostro, y un dejo de ¿lástima? o lo que fuera, pues él no reconocía tal sentimiento, en la mirada de Shion terminaron por alertar sus sentidos. El santo, pesimista por naturaleza ese día, se dio un buen golpe con la realidad. Cuando Saori llamaba, **nunca** eran buenas noticias.

-Máscara de la Muerte, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Saori con genuina preocupación.

-Absolutamente nada, no se preocupe princesa.

-Genial, porque tengo una muy buena noticia que darte –dijo Saori saltando de su silla para acercarse a Máscara de la Muerte.

No hace falta decir, que con estas palabras, el caballero, que si antes intuía que el motivo por el que había sido llamado no le iba a gustar, ahora estaba seguro de que así sería. Prueba de esto fue la posición de defensa y la inconfundible mueca de desagrado que adoptó.

-La razón por la que te llamé –dijo la diosa acercándose más a él, y entregándole unos papeles- es que tendrás un aprendiz, por… por decisión de mi padre, aunque Artemisa también tuve que ver, peor no estoy tan segura de ello, en fin…

-Por decisión de los dioses –ayudó Shion. Él y Athena esperaban expectantes los gritos que vendrían a continuación.

El santo, aunque no me lo crean, parecía interesando en la idea. Es cierto, aún no había visto los papeles que tenía en la mano, pero no podía ser tan malo. Seguro se trataba de ridículo papeleo que por fuerza debería leer en algún momento, más no era aquello lo que buscaba. Empezó a pasar hojas aburrids, no era divertido ver miles de exámenes médicos e historiales de conducta. ¿Qué no sabían priorizar el orden de antecedentes en estos documentos? Si iba a tener un aprendiz, lo primero que necesitaba conocer era la edad y estado físico. Lo demás podía esperar. Finalmente había llegado a la parte interesante, una extensa ficha personal, no podía esperar menos de los abogados. Al leer las primeras líneas, pensó que sería un buen momento de detenerse y pedir algunas explicaciones. ¡Lo que estaba leyendo tenía que ser una broma! Una de _muy_ mal gusto.

Shion miraba el cambio de expresiones del que era víctima la cara de Máscara de la Muerte, sin perderse ningún detalle. Del aburrimiento, había pasado a un poco de interés, para luego su tez volverse más clara que el papel que sostenía en manos, y de súbito, su mirada ennegrecerse como cuando tenía que enfrentarse ante un enemigo, al tiempo que sus pulmones tomaban tanto aire como eran capaces, para soltar un grito, que de haberlo oído, hubiera espantando a los propios hunos.

**-¡POR AMOR A ATHENA! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! –**gritó el santo espantando, tirando los papeles al aire, y mirando furibundo a las dos personas que estaban con él.

No me importa lo que digan de los gritos: que pueden ser terapéuticos o que ayudan a liberar grandes cantidades de estrés o adrenalina. En el caso de Máscara de la Muerte, el grito en el cielo que puso **NO** era buena señal.

**Continuará.**

**Por Menta Chips**


	3. Reunión de padres y maestro

¡Hola! Vamos con el segundo capítulo, recuerden que todo esto es post-hades.No sé mucho de italiano, por no decir casi nada, pero la traducción está lo más exacta posible.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y nosotros debemos resignarnos ante ello.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Reunión de padres y maestro.**

Tres días después, el Santuario se había olvidado por completo del plantón de Máscara de la Muerte, y habían vuelto a sus rutinas sin mayor problema, situación que favorecía mucho al caballero quien por sobre todas las cosas, apreciaba la soledad que su templo y reputación le daban. Era agradable poder hacer sus rondas y entrenar sin tener que amenazar al que se la pasara por delante con una viaje gratis al Hades.

Buscaba frenéticamente unos papeles, que sabía, había visto en alguna parte, pero no podía dar con ellos. Debió imaginarse que al dejarlos en cualquier parte, luego no sería capaz de encontrarlos. Había una ley para ese tipo de situaciones, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en condenados científicos con sus condenadas leyes.

Después de dar vuelta su habitación, todos los basureros, y la cocina, de la que salió bien aprovisionado, se dirigió al último lugar en el que pensaba podrían estar los dichosos papeles. Abrió lentamente una puerta que había permanecido cerrada desde que él dejara de usarla, para trasladarse al dormitorio principal. Todo estaba como lo recordaba, incluso la cama desecha. ¿Cuántos años llevaría así?

Echó una rápida ojeada al lugar, evitando pensar en su próximo dueño, pero no encontró nada. Salió dando un portazo que resonó por toda Grecia. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, estado de ánimo nada saludable para santos con evidentes casos nerviosos.

Si antes creía haber dado vuelta su templo, esta vez lo hizo tan literalmente que el primer piso parecía ser una pista de obstáculos. Para atravesarlo, primero debía saltar una mesa, pasar al lado del refrigerador, que estaba a meros centímetros de la pared, rodear dos columnas y abrirse paso entre cajas rebosantes de los más extraños artefactos, de los que prefiero no saber su procedencia. Luego había que adoptar una pose de comando, ya saben, arrastrarse por el suelo usando los codos como soporte para cruzar debajo del espacio que dejaba el colchón que estaba sobre dos sillas muy maltratadas y que amenazaban con reducirse a un montón de astillas. Hasta el momento, supongo que las pobres se encontraban en el lugar equivocado del templo y que no tuvieron tiempo de escapar de la eficiente patada que les llegó. De ahí se llegaba a una pared hecha con dos sofás y una especie de represa con palos de cama. Se los resumo, el templo era un desastre, y como sus pertenencias ya no entraban en el primer piso, de haberlas ordenado no hubiera faltado el espacio, pero Máscara de la Muerte no estaba en condiciones de considerarse pulcro; parte de ellas estaba desparramadas en las escaleras que conectaban Géminis con Cáncer, hecho que le daría cierto tic en el ojo a Saga cuando lo viera.

Máscara de la Muerte se levantó del piso, en el cual había pasado los últimos diez minutos buscando y finalmente alzó la mano con sus papeles en ella. El Patriarca le había dicho que los quería lo más pronto posible esa mañana, y según toda ley de puntualidad, eso había sido unas tres horas atrás. El caballero se sacudió con mucha calma, enfilando el camino hacia el recinto principal, pero aquí se encontró con otra demora: su propio primer piso que no representaba algo imposible de cruzar, eso sería ridículo, pero si esperaba no romper nada, entonces había que seguir el camino tedioso que lo retrasaría aún más. Esto era un adiós definitivo a la puntualidad, pero su Excelencia Shion se tendría que aguantar, era su culpa el que él se encontrara en ese problema.

En el camino por las doce casas se topó solamente con Shaka, quien no era muy adicto a salir de su templo, y Camus, que a juzgar por el drástico cambio de temperatura con el que había sometido a los últimos templos, estaba teniendo una mala mañana y era preferible no hablarle. Pasó rápidamente por su templo, encendiendo su cosmos para no terminar con hipotermia, o en un ataúd de hielo. 'Francés amargado' ¡Ja! Miren no más quién habla.

Finalmente llegó al recinto principal, y entró a paso raudo al lugar donde se encontraba Shion. El Patriarca, que estaba jugando ajedrez con Dohko en ese momento, se levantó al ver llegar a Mascara de la Muerte. No esperaba su visita hasta dentro de unas dos horas más, pues no era habitual verlo en pie, o fuera de su templo antes del mediodía. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que se equivocara, claro está.

-¿Has madrugado, Máscara de la Muerte? –repuso Shion, despegando la vista del juego y dándole a Dohko la oportunidad perfecta para poner el juego a su favor.

-Su Excelencia dijo que quería verme a primera hora de la mañana –repuso el aludido.

-Buena broma, muchacho. Eso fue unas tres horas atrás –dijo Dohko.

-No hay problema, de todas maneras lo esperaba mucho más tarde –dijo Shion.

Cáncer se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto. ¿Le estaban diciendo a la cara que no era puntual? ¡Qué insulto!

Con una seña indicó a Máscara de la Muerte una silla que estaba a un lado de la que Dohko estaba usando. Entendiendo que su presencia no era muy bien recibida en ese momento, el santo de Libra se puso de pie y se despidió de los otros dos desapareciendo por las puertas.

-Seguiremos en otro momento, Shion, pero viendo el tablero no creo que tengas muchas oportunidades –dijo Dohko haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Después de revisar y leer cuidadosamente los documentos, Shion concluyó que todo estaba en orden, y sería muy oportuno ponerle fecha lo más pronto posible al viaje.

Máscara de la Muerte se seguía resistiendo por todos los medios a pisar Italia nuevamente, y el Patriarca no pudo sonsacarle más explicaciones que un par de gruñidos. Tenía un grupo de tercos al cuidado.

Felizmente para Máscara aquello no sucedería por el momento. Esa tarde se reunirían con los padres de la aprendiza, que por casualidad se encontraban en Grecia en asuntos de negocios como le habían explicado. Shion también le contaba que la idea parecía no molestarlos en absoluto, y que hasta la recibían con cierto entusiasmo, al menos de parte del padre. La madre, aún miraba con desconfianza el Santuario. Una reacción totalmente natural en un principio.

-Nos reuniremos con ellos a las seis de la tarde, es puramente de rutina.

-¿Nos?

-Sí. Tú serás su maestro lo que te convertirá en su tutor legal, debes ir y conocer a sus padres.

-En mis tiempos las cosas no eran así –gruñó Máscara, cruzándose de brazos.

-El protocolo cambió luego de nuestra primera demanda legal.

Una vez hubo escuchado todo lo que Shion tenía que decirle, salió del recinto principal en dirección al Coliseo. Seguramente encontraría a alguien entrenando a esa hora y necesitaba un fuerte ejercicio para pasar los restos del mal humor de la mañana, y distraerse un poco. No es que estar de malhumor fuera algo completamente nuevo para él, Máscara de la Muerte solía caracterizarse por su sarcástico carácter, no por tener una sonrisa de idiota estampada en la cara, pero aún así, tal grado de malhumor comenzaba a agotarlo. Definitivamente, esos días había sido presa de un estrés con el que no le gustaba lidiar, podía con la presión que se generaba antes de una batalla, no con un caso sostenido de nervios saltones y traicioneros que no lo dejaban despejar la mente por más de un par de horas. Aún no asimilaba del todo la idea de tener un aprendiz, y sinceramente prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

El ambiente en el Coliseo estaba bastante muerto. Sólo se veían algunos santos de plata entrenando en la arena, y el resto, mirando desde las gradas. Actitud bastante normal durante los últimos días, los dorados pasaban por un fuerte caso de aburrimiento, pero eso es otro asunto. Máscara de la Muerte se acercó al grupo y sentándose pesadamente cerca de Afro, fue atacado verbalmente por Saga.

-¡Tienes toda tu basura regada en las escaleras de mi templo! –gritó el géminis.

-¿Tú templo? No me vengas con esas cosas hermanito, que también es mío –intervino Kanon.

-Las cosas no entran en mi templo, necesitaba más espacio –Máscara estaba cansado, y prefería no escuchar a Saga y Kanon pelear con él, o pelearse entre ellos.

Al parecer al géminis no le había bastado sólo con el tic. Como se veía que la discusión sería para larga, el resto centró su atención en la pelea que se llevaba acabo en la arena. Finalmente, Saga y Máscara de la Muerte habían decidido arreglar las cosas con una pelea, que el segundo estaba desesperado por empezar. Esto inmediatamente despejó la arena del Coliseo, se venía un encuentro interesante que nadie se quería perder. Las condiciones eran simples, no usarían cosmos y el primero que cayera un total de cinco veces a la arena sería el perdedor. Si Saga ganaba, Máscara debía ordenar. Si Máscara ganaba, Saga se aguantaba. El árbitro era Kanon.

La pelea empezó inmediatamente con un alto grado de violencia. Máscara de la Muerte descargaba tensiones a diestra y siniestra, y Saga, que no se esperaba tal intensidad al comienzo, se vio en dificultades. Luego de dos caídas seguidas, no es mito que el enojo produce mayor fuerza, el santo de Géminis contraatacó tirando al suelo a Máscara de la Muerte tres veces. A estas alturas, los dorados veían la pelea sin perderse un solo golpe. Máscara le hizo una dolorosa llave a Saga y lo redujo, quedando empatados, pero el geminiano se recuperó rápidamente y mandó a Máscara de la Muerte a comer polvo otras dos veces, con lo que ganó el combate.

Es por eso que media hora más tarde, Máscara de la Muerte hacía malabares intentando llevar de vuelta a su templo todas sus cosas en un solo viaje. Ponerlo todo en su lugar le tomó más tiempo del que pensaba., aproximadamente unas cinco horas. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta basura, ni menos el por qué la guardaba. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que era tiempo botar algunas cosas.

Shion estaba a las cinco y media en el templo de Cáncer, vestido de civil. Máscara de la Muerte aún no aparecía, y el Patriarca comenzaba a dudar que llegase a la hora necesaria. Cinco minutos más tarde, el santo de Cáncer, se presentó junto al Patriarca, también vestido de civil.

-Hora de irnos.

El caballero dio una última mirada su templo reprimiendo un frustradísimo intento de puchero. ¿Por qué todo debía cambiar?

-No será tan malo, Máscara de la Muerte. Tener un aprendiz te mantendrá ocupado.

'Como si cuidar a la princesa Athena no fuera suficiente' pensó el aludido.

Salieron del Santuario rápidamente, encaminándose al centro de Atenas. Su destino era en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, un salón que habían reservado especialmente para la ocasión. Cuando se es santo de Athena, y más aún, el mismísimo Patriarca, conseguir lugares como ese, requería tan sólo una llamada.

Faltaban diez minutos para las seis. Máscara de la Muerte miraba el reloj cada dos segundos, esperando irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, odiaba los trámites, aunque tenía un don con todo empleado que le ocupara más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a gastar.

Las gestiones en el Santuario solían ser lentas y engorrosas, como en todas partes y muchas veces los mismos santos debían ir a resolver problemas legales, usando algo más que toda la paciencia del mundo, que cualquier ser humano normal, debe tener en condiciones como esa.

Generalmente convencía a quien lo atendiera con unas pocas palabras, y la presencia de su puño, y si esto no era bien mirado por Shion, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a considerar hacer uso práctico de tan peculiar técnica. Nuevamente menciono las conveniencias de ser protegido por la voluntad de una diosa, que si yo intentara algo así en el registro civil, me las vería color de hormiga.

El ruido de voces y pisadas afuera les indicó que la pareja había llegado. Máscara de la Muerte se incorporó en su silla al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a una mujer joven, de tez muy pálida, pelo castaño claro, no muy alta y con unos ojos oscuros que contrastaban con su rostro. Detrás de ella, venía un hombre vestido al estilo italiano, alto y atlético, que contrastaba en todo sentido con su mujer.

Shion se puso de pie, tendiendo cortésmente su mano al Sr. Santa Lucía y luego a la Sra. Santa Lucía.

-Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena y este –señalando a Máscara- es el santo de Cáncer, Máscara de la Muerte –este se acercó hacia la pareja y también les estrechó las manos a modo de saludo.

La Sra. Santa Lucía, miraba al santo de manera extraña. Ni bien hubo entrado, sus ojos lo habían recorrido de la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, sin encontrar mucho que objetar en ese aspecto, la ropa que había elegido le daban un aire casual, pero lo más importante: normal. Aún así, el hombre no le gustaba. Primero, su nombre, además desconocía su forma de ser y esa mirada no le agradaba del todo.

Su marido, dándose cuenta de la mirada que ella le dirigía a uno de los hombres, le tomó la mano fuertemente. Ya habían hablado de la situación, más veces de las que podían recordar, nunca llegando a un acuerdo definitivo, porque siempre había algo nuevo que agregar o refutar.

La pareja se sentó, frente a ambos santos, con muchas preguntas qué hacer, y algunos detalles que afinar.

-¿Qué edad tienes Máscara de la Muerte? –preguntó la mujer.

-23.

-¿Y también eres de Italia?

-_Sì, signora_ –le respondió este en su idioma natal.

-¿Terminaste todos tus estudios?

Máscara de la Muerte se la quedó mirando en blanco. ¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa! ¿Acaso esa mujer creía que era un gorila descerebrado? Si tomamos en cuenta la pregunta, me aventuraría a decir que sí.

-_Sì_.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa ofreciendo el menú disponible para esa hora de la tarde. El matrimonio Santa Lucía pidió un café, el Patriarca un té verde y Máscara de la Muerte pasó.

-¿Seguiste una carrera en la universidad, o tomaste alguna especialización? –la señora Santa Lucía lo miraba intensamente como si de un radar de mentiras se tratara.

¡Qué demonios tenía eso que ver con ser un santo de Athena! Ya le había quedado más que claro que la señora Santa Lucía no entendía ni un poco las obligaciones de un santo, si pensaba que ellos tenían el tiempo para defender a su diosa, cuidar el Santuario, entrenarse y además, ejercer una carrera como si quisieran vivir de ser ingenieros en algo. El sólo pensar en ello era gracioso, ya veía a sus compañeros volviendo a estudiar. ¡Cómo se reiría!

-Me especializo en muchas cosas, pero dudo que usted pueda comprenderlas –respondió secamente, molesto por la cantidad de preguntas estúpidas que le tocaba responder.

-Eso significa que no cursó ninguna carrera respetable –dijo la mujer, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y las cejas fruncidas.

El señor Santa Lucía y Shion se miraban entendiéndose completamente. Ambos temían que de un segundo a otro, ardiera Troya en esa pequeña reunión.

-Soy graduado en Historia del Arte –dijo Máscara de la Muerte, con un esbozo de sonrisa, mirando a la mujer triunfante.

-¿Historia del Arte? –el señor Santa Lucía se veía anonadado. Tomó un poco de café y miró al caballero-, ¿es necesario ese tipo de estudios para su profesión?

-La verdad es que no, pero tenía la impresión de que me estaban juzgando como un bruto que sólo sabe dar golpes.

-Fascinante, Bianca podrá aprender mucho de usted –el hombre estaba cada vez más feliz con Máscara de la Muerte-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo caballero?

-Fui hecho aprendiz bastante niño, me entrené en Sicilia donde terminé mis estudios y luego me vine a Grecia. Aquí fui a la universidad –volvió a responder Máscara de la Muerte con una mejor disposición. Al menos esa sí era una pregunta inteligente.

-¿De qué familia vienes? –preguntó la señora Santa Lucía.

Máscara de la Muerte se quedó de piedra. Había preguntas y preguntas que él estaba dispuesto a contestar o no, y aquella era una de las que no contestaría. Esa mujer estaba empeñada en saberlo todo de él sin tener un poco de respeto por la privacidad ajena.

El silencio que dejó la falta de respuesta de Máscara de la Muerte había incomodado a todos los presentes y le dio más razones aún a la señora Santa Lucía para desconfiar del santo.

-Debe saber, señora Santa Lucía, que nuestros santos son por sobretodo hombre de honor y de palabra. Están dispuestos a dar la vida por una causa que consideran justa y tienen como valor principal la protección de los débiles. Teniendo esto en cuenta, no creo que sean importante los orígenes de cada uno –respondió Shion usando un tono tajante, pero educado.

El interrogatorio siguió su curso, pero el caballero estaba decidido a no dar una respuesta exacta, siempre dejando algo en el aire. De plano no respondía nada que tuviera relación su familia, eso era un asunto privado, y aunque casi se atraganta cuando le preguntaron si sabía manejar niños, Shion lo salvó con una acertada respuesta.

Se sentía acosado, y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba empeñada en saberlo todo de él? No le había bastando con saber lo primordial, y entrometerse de más, al no obtener las respuestas que quería, no había cesado en sus intentos que hasta incluían cómo tomaba su café.

Shion se había mantenido callado mientras Máscara de la Muerte respondía vagamente todas las preguntas que el matrimonio, interviniendo en casos específicos. La señora había demostrado ser más un dolor de cabeza para Cáncer que una madre aprehensiva, como en un principio la había considerado.

-¿Tu estado civil?

-Soltero.

-¿Tienes novia actualmente? No quisiera que Bianca presenciara ciertas cosas hasta que tenga por lo menos diez años más.

-No tengo novia y no sé qué insinúa que podría hacerle a la inocencia de su hija –masculló el santo fulminando con la mirada la taza de té de Shion. ¡Odiaba a esa mujer!

-Si no tienes novia es porque tus relaciones no han sido duraderas. ¿Cómo esperas cuidar de una niña con ese tipo de compromiso?

-¡Ya basta! –el señor Santa Lucía miró a su mujer-, no estamos aquí para saber esos detalles. Deja de inmiscuirte en su vida personal que no es de tu interés.

-¡Cómo que no! Este… este matón va a cuidar a nuestra única hija ¡mujer! ¿Y no te preocupa saber nada de él? ¡¡Hasta podría ser un enfermo de esos que…!! –la señora Santa Lucía no terminó su frase. Su marido se había puesto de pie de un golpe, y Shion amenazaba vía cosmos a Máscara de la Muerte con una lenta tortura si abría la boca.

-Señora Santa Lucía, una acusación falsa de tal calibre conlleva una pena bastante alta. La orden de caballeros de Athena se enorgullece de ser un ejemplo reconocido por la sociedad y usted ha levantado injustas acusaciones sobre uno de nuestros santos –Shion estaba calmado, pero usaba aquél tono de voz que daba a entender: "no se metan conmigo, soy un dorado"

-Yo, yo…

-Le aseguro, señora Santa Lucía que lo mejor es que guarde silencio –Máscara de la Muerte sonaba irritadísimo. Para Shion, que podía sentir su cosmos ardiendo y con ansias asesinas hacia la mujer, la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Desde ahora, yo seré el que hable –dijo el señor Santa Lucía, mirando preocupado el semblante de Máscara de la Muerte.

Acabados el tiempo de preguntas y respuestas, prosiguieron con la otra parte de la reunión. Shion tenía con él los papeles que certificaban que el santo de Cáncer se convertiría en el tutor de la niña y otros más que eran legalmente necesarios en este caso, los habían preparado todos con la ayuda de los abogados del Santuario, y una vez que tuvieron todas las firmas necesarias, sólo necesitarían ser validados y reconocidos por ambos gobiernos.

El Sr. Santa Lucía había terminado de leerlos, y se estaba dando el trabajo de firmar cada uno de ellos, cuando se los tendió a su mujer.

-Cariño, debes firmar esto para que terminemos la junta de una vez.

Ella le miró enfadada. No quería terminar la reunión, y no iba a terminar la reunión hasta tener todas sus dudas tranquilas, pero ese hombre. ¡Ay cómo le molestaba! Por más preguntas que le hiciera, nunca daba una respuesta exacta, siempre vaga, dejando enormes dudas en su persona. Era un terrible guardián para su hija, no tenía la formación universitaria que ella hubiera esperado, sus orígenes eran desconocidos y seguramente no tendría un ápice de moral. ¿Por qué nadie parecía comprenderla? Era una madre, su deber como tal era preocuparse por los suyos, cuidarlos de cualquier mal, y justamente sus radares decían que tenía uno en potencia frente a ella, se hacía llamar Máscara de la Muerte, y era un santo de Athena. No le importaba de qué lo había acusado, ella no dejaría a su pequeña con ese hombre capaz de hacer Zeus sabe qué cosas. ¡No, no y no! Primero le daban una completa biografía, que debería incluir antecedentes criminales, que estaba segura aquél hombre tenía y luego decidiría ella si confiaba en él o no, aunque su decisión estaba fuertemente inclinada al no de todas maneras.

-Sra. Santa Lucía, no la veo muy convencida de su decisión –dijo Shion- si hay algo que pueda hacer para calmar alguna de sus inquietudes no dude en preguntarme.

-La verdad es que aún tengo algunas dudas.

Máscara de la Muerta resopló molesto. Qué pena sería para los del Inframundo cuando esta mujer insoportable llegara, seguramente querrían devolverla.

'¿Por qué no puede ser él el maestro de mí hija?' Pensó mientras que Shion le explicaba a grandes rasgos la forma en que se vigilaba el Santuario día y noche, añadiendo también que su hija dormiría en la cuarta casa, y eso implicaría que antes tendrían que pasar por Aries, Tauro y Géminis, que tenía dos guardianes más que capacitados y luego derrotar a Máscara de la Muerte para que su hija pudiera correr el más mínimo peligro. Viendo que esto no dejaba muy tranquila a la mujer, también le explicó que en caso de una emergencia, léase batalla, los aprendices eran evacuados a una zona especial de protección, en ningún momento se le exigiría enfrentarse a un enemigo para el que no estuvieran listos.

La Sra. Santa Lucía escuchaba la mitad de lo que Shion decía, mientras se debatía mentalmente sobre lo que iba a hacer. Era una madre aprehensiva, y los constantes viajes que debían hacer ella y su marido cada semana no ayudaban a su condición. Su hija pasaba mucho tiempo sola, y numerosos especialistas ya le habían dicho que eso no le hacía nada de bien.

Volvió a mirar a Máscara de la Muerte, y todas sus dudas se acrecentaron. En cambio, miraba a Shion y algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

El santo de Cáncer miraba hastiado a Shion, que a su vez, miraba fijamente a la Sra. Santa Lucía. Estaba molesto, esa mujer se había pasado la tarde mirándolo con mala cara y por si fuera poco había insinuado que él era… ¡argh! No podía ni pensar en ello. Quedó tan molesto luego que su cosmos en ningún momento se tranquilizó. Se había vestido como una persona normal, había actuado con cortesía, y demostrado ser un humano civilizado, entonces '¡Qué demonios le molesta!' El caballero no podía dar con alguna razón que le explicara satisfactoriamente el por qué aquella mujer le tenía ojeriza. Bah, ni que lo conociera, era cierto que no era necesario conocerlo en persona para tenerle miedo, su fama le jugaba en su contra, pero aquello era cosa del Santuario. Para el resto del mundo, los santos de Athena eran personajes sobre un pedestal muy distinto.

-Cariño, creo que deberías firmar –ella asintió lentamente firmando los papeles- caballeros, nos veremos en una semana para que puedan conocer a nuestra hija.

Dicho esto, la pareja se levantó, volviendo a estrechar las manos de ambos santos y salieron del lugar. Máscara de la Muerte miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho. Había estado casi dos horas con esa mujer, y se encontraba vivo. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, preferiría enfrentarse a un ejército completo antes que conocer a aquella odiosa fémina.

-No estuvo tan mal.

-…

-No estuvo tan mal siempre y cuando no tomemos en cuenta las estúpidas preguntas que me hizo responderle, la mirada furibunda que me dedicaba y su intromisión en los asuntos privados de los demás –respondió Máscara de la Muerte empuñando las manos y apretando con fuerza-. También si dejamos de lado lo que insinuó de mí y el resto de la orden por lo de los títulos universitarios, y bueno también…

-Lamento que haya salido de esta forma, Máscara de la Muerte. Sólo puedo decir que no esperaba menos de ti, serás un gran maestro.

-¿Sigue creyendo que estuvo bien?

Shion meditó un poco la respuesta. Él también se había dado cuenta de la antipatía que ella parecía profesar al santo mucho antes de que expresara tan abiertamente su opinión. Debía reconocer que el comportamiento de Máscara de la Muerte había sido excelente. ¡Hasta había soportado el interrogatorio! Cuando lo que menos le gustaba era verse acorralado con preguntas.

-No te preocupes.

'Si como no' Él dejaría de preocuparse una vez que hubiera conocido a la hija y comprobado que ella no era del tipo: de tal palo, tal astilla. Rezaría a todas las deidades que no fuera así, o no respondería por sus actos.

-Si la mocosa se parece a su madre, no pienso entrenarla.

Shion y Máscara de la Muerte llegaron al santuario una media hora después. El Patriarca se despidió del santo cuando uno de los soldados le dio un mensaje que debía atender en ese momento. Mascarita no tenía ganas de ir a su templo y la idea de entrenar a esa hora sonaba tentadora, por si aún no se dan cuenta es su medio de descarga. Se encaminó hacia el Coliseo donde suponía encontraría a algunos de sus compañeros viendo el cielo, pero al llegar ahí, vio el lugar completamente vacío. Mejor para él. Los últimos días no se había encontrado ni con el león, ni con el escorpión, pero los rumores de que ambos habían inventado una cancioncilla sobre él, le hacía agradecer esto.

Bajó a la arena, se fue al depósito de pesas, y sacó algunas para ejercitarse. No conocía mejor manera para dejar de pensar por un momento en lo que le preocupaba, que hacer ejercicio.

-300, 301, 302, 303, 304, 305…

-Aquí estabas, cangrejo. Creímos que habías salido nuevamente esta noche y los demás ya estaban apostando. Aioria y Kanon se decepcionarán cuando tengan que devolver todo el dinero.

-310, 311, 312…

Afro se había sentado cerca de donde Máscara de la Muerte levantaba pesas. Habían estado organizando las rondas de la semana, y como ese día no le tocaba, se había marchado en la mitad de las apuestas, la última vez había perdido todo su dinero y estaba receloso con ellas.

-Te toca ronda el Miércoles, tendrás que ir por el límite noreste. Ya sabes, nunca pasa nada por esos lados, si tienes problemas ya sabes que es Aioros el que coordina las rondas.

-319, 320…

Afro empezó a molestarse, no le gustaba hablar con alguien que no tenía intenciones de contestarle.

-¿Te pasó algo? –Afro preguntó en un último de esfuerzo por sonar amigable. La próxima sería con la fuerza, único método que los caballeros de Athena conocían a la perfección.

-323, 324, 325, 326…

Esto era mucho, Afro no sólo estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado, sino que su mejor amigo, seguía contando en vez de responderle. A él, caballero de Piscis, nadie lo ignoraba. Su cosmos se comenzó a encender llamando la atención de Máscara, que cuando menos se lo esperaba, salió volando un metro más allá luego de que Afro le pegara. Nuevamente, la fuerza había sido el método a usarse.

-**_CHE COSA ACCADE VOI!_** **_–_**el gritó de Máscara de la Muerte llegó desde una nube de polvo en suspensión, que por el momento, escondía a un mortífero caballero enojado y tenso.

-Nada –contestó muy tranquilo el santo de Piscis-. Sabes que me molesta cuando no me escuchas.

-_Pesci sensibili_ –murmuró volviendo a tomar sus pesas.

Máscara Mortal se quedó con su torva mirada fija en él. Finalmente relajó las facciones, subió los hombros y derrotado se dejó caer junto a Afro.

-Voy a ser maestro –soltó de un segundo a otro.

-…

Voy a hacer hincapié en este silencio. Luego de una noticia como esa y que les aseguro, al cangrejo le costó mucho soltar, lo menos que esperaba era unas palabras de apoyo, quizás hasta risa y que creyeran que estaba bromando, pero no ese silencio que no ayudaba a la causa de levantarle así tantito el ánimo.

-¿En cuánto tiempo más? –preguntó Afro, creyendo que sería cosa de años. Al Patriarca le gustaba tener a sus santos bien informados.

-Una semana –gruñó Máscara de la Muerte.

No era necesaria una palabra más. Este pequeño diálogo explicaba muchas cosas: primero, los cambios de humor del cangrejo. Segundo, la barricada que había formado en su templo esa mañana, también el estrés que Shaka le había diagnosticado al escanear su cosmos durante el entrenamiento. Ahora sí que Afro podía entender a su amigo, y al igual que él, sabía perfectamente que Máscara de la Muerte no estaba, ni creía podría estar preparado para tener ser maestro.

**Continuará**

**Por Menta Chips**

"Che cosa accade voi!": ¡Qué te pasa!

"Pesci sensibili": pez sensible

¿Bien, mal? DEJEN REVIEW Yo me despido y hasta el otro capítulo en el que Máscara de la Muerte sí sufrirá. Más aún… soy mala con él.


	4. La entrada al Infierno

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y nosotros debemos resignarnos ante ello. De ser mío, veríamos mucho más a los dorados. Esto lo hago para entretenerme y tentar mi suerte con cierto santo dorado.

¡¡Aquí van las gracias especiales a **Manquehuito** porque gracias a ella este cap está arriba!! Y a **Sonomi** que ayudó a que la idea maestra de ese fic apareciera en mi mente.

**Capítulo 3: **

**La entrada al Infierno **

-Pienso que estamos todos –dijo Saga, mientras contaba a los presentes.

-Falta que llegue Mu –señaló Aldebarán.

-Mu fue por la comida, ya saben… él tiene mejores formas de saltarse templos –dijo Saga.

-Espero que traiga comida de verdad –dijo Shura-. Estoy cansado de las pizzas.

-Yo tenía entendido que íbamos a comer pizza –se quejó Kanon.

Shura y Kanon se sumergieron en una interesante discusión de comida, cosa que solía ocurrir frecuentemente. Siempre que se reunían, peleaban por qué iban a comer, terminando siempre en que el mandado, que iba a regañadientes, tenía la opción de elegir lo que quería comer. Único beneficio que hacía soportable cargar la comida de trece caballeros más, entregándola intacta. Ellos se quejan aún cuando cuentan con algo tan útil llamado velocidad de la luz.

-Si terminaron, sugiero que comencemos–dijo Shion, tomando el mando de la reunión.

Doce de los trece dorados (aunque Mu no estuviera por el momento), se había reunido extraoficialmente esa noche para resolver el problema que tenían a mano: Máscara de la Muerte. Los cuatro últimos días, todo tipo de comunicación entre las doce casas se había visto severamente afectado. Cáncer, debajo de Leo, y arriba de Géminis, se había vuelto un templo impenetrable. Aries, Tauro y Géminis estaban aislados del Templo Principal, y aunque Mu se podía teletransportar, la creciente demanda de sus servicios las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas lo había puesto en pie de huelga y se negaba a trasladar a nadie, a menos que fuera toda una emergencia.

Los gemelos sufrían por lo mismo, al tener la habilidad de trasladarse a través de dimensiones, frecuentemente debían destruir las barreras de Cáncer, o producir portales a Leo, ya que Máscara de la Muerte cada vez ponía más esmero en su protección. Y tal como la Ley de Murphy lo predecía, aquellos últimos días, todas las ordenes de caballeros habían decidido que pasear por las doce casas, era algo completamente inevitable.

Era un caos, uno al que no estaban acostumbrados. Estos bravos, leales, casi invencibles hombres de dorada armadura no habían sido entrenados para resolver problemas de comunicación entre sus templos, ellos estaban para defenderlos ¿no se trataba de eso el trabajo? Nadie les explicó las desventajas de que los templos estuvieran en una especie de línea recta que contaba con miles de escalones y en la que cada templo fuera prácticamente una isla en medio del océano. El Santuario de Atenas sufría de serios problema de centralización y Cáncer hacía del puente que nadie podía volver a levantar. Tampoco estaba demás agregar que al Coliseo se tenía acceso saliendo del territorio dorado y que en este caso, quienes estaban sobre Cáncer eran los atrapados.

-El tipo es una molestia, nos tiene completamente aislados –se quejó Saga.

-Cada vez que intentamos pasar, debemos o romper sus barreras, las cuales ha mejorado mucho últimamente, o crear portales, lo que cansa bastante –se quejó Kanon ahora.

Las últimas horas, casi todos los dorados, y algunos caballeros de plata, se habían visto perdidos en la entrada del Hades, dando vueltas buscando dónde podría estar Máscara de la Muerte para que los sacara de allí, pero resultando todo en vano, el cosmos del guardián del templo era indetectable antes de que se arriesgaran a entrar en su templo y nadie tenía buenos recuerdos del mundo bajo tierra.

-Lo peor es que nadie ha podido encontrarlo –dijo Aioria, que había bajado de su templo dos o tres veces a toda velocidad, debido a un incremento de cosmos ajeno, para encontrarse con alguno de los gemelos.

_Flashback_

_Aioria de Leo se encontraba muy relajado viendo la televisión en su templo. Había sido un arduo día de entrenamiento, y como buen león, luego de una buena comida, se había echado a descansar. Sumido en la frontera que separa a los dormidos de los despiertos, sintió un inusual incremento de cosmos procedente de Cáncer. No se preocupó mucho por ello, y volvió su atención al programa de televisión que se suponía, veía, pero el cosmos intruso, seguía incrementándose. _

_Pudo haber sido el sueño, y seguramente la hora también lo afectó bastante, pero al tercer brusco incremento de energía, el santo de Leo se puso de pie y como un rayo, llamó a su armadura para bajar como una exhalación hasta Cáncer. Ese definitivamente no era el cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte. ¿En qué momento habían atravesado las otras casas? _

_Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un enojado ¿Kanon? No, por la expresión de fastidio, debía ser Saga, aunque Kanon también solía ponerla¿pero en ese caso cómo los diferenciaba? Quizás si preguntaba… a esas alturas debería poder diferenciarlos. ¡Se parecían mucho! _

_-¿Saga? –preguntó finalmente. _

_-Te has equivocado gatito, estás hablando con la mejor mitad. _

_Primer problema resuelto, era Kanon. Ahora, sólo le quedaba averiguar qué hacía Kanon a esa hora, jugando a subir su cosmos. _

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Pensé que el Santuario estaba bajo ataque. _

_-Nada más que tratando de cruzar los templos sin verme atrapado en el condenado infierno –exclamó Kanon, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la salida de Cáncer. _

_Aioria miró a Kanon con su mejor expresión de confusión, aún tenía sueño y todo había ocurrido muy rápido para procesarlo como debería. _

_-¡Que nuestro querido amigo finalmente terminó de enloquecer! O quizás se volvió tan paranoico como Tatsumi. Pasar por su templo es toda una odisea, lo ha convertido nuevamente en la mismísima entrada del infierno, un lugar del que no tengo buenos recuerdos. _

_Aquél episodio se repitió nuevamente, más entrada la noche, sólo que esa vez, Aioria se encontró con el verdadero Saga. _

_Fin del Flashback_

-Todos los días tenemos problemas para bajar a entrenar, subir a almorzar, volver a bajar a entrenar, y subir nuevamente –se quejó Shura.

-En ese caso, deja de subir tanto y asunto arreglado –dijo Aldebarán, a quien el problema no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Como si aquello fuera tan fácil cuando tu templo es de los últimos –dijo Camus.

-No es una actitud adecuada para un santo dorado –dijo Shaka, que también se había visto forzado a desaparecer algunas dimensiones para que sus compañeros pudieran pasar, distrayendo de esta manera sus meditaciones.

-Entiendo que tenemos una situación bastante extraña, pero hasta no encontrar a Máscara de la Muerte, y hacer que deje de crear sus campos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto –dijo Shion, quien junto a Afro, eran los únicos que conocían el motivo de tan peculiar comportamiento.

-¿Creen que haya vuelto a caer en sus antiguas costumbres? –preguntó Kanon, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de muchos.

-En ese caso, ya sabemos dónde esta. ¡Recolectando cabezas! –bromeó Aioria, pero su chiste fue recibido por tantas malas caras, en especial la de Shion, que optó por callarse y seguir escuchando.

-Hola a todos ¿de qué me he perdido?

Mu se acaba de materializar en medio de la sala, cargado con bolsas de lo que se veía, la siempre nutritiva comida rápida.

-Tenía pensado ir por comida hindú, pero esta opción era más rápida –repartió las bolsas entre los presentes. Cada una tenía una bebida grande, dos hamburguesas, después de todo eran santos en desarrollo, y unas papas grandes.

-_Io igo de lo sadeeos a palaas_ –dijo Kanon con la boca llena, mas nadie logró entenderle.

-Yo digo que lo saquemos a patadas –repitió, con la boca vacía.

-Secundo la idea –Saga sorprendió a todos sus compañeros al estar de acuerdo con su gemelo en un método tan poco ortodoxo-. Si tengo que crear un portal más, me encargaré de mandar al cangrejo a un lugar de dónde no podrá volver.

-Que levante la mano el que se una.

La gran mayoría de las manos se levantaron, y es que aunque el método era poco civilizado y bastante bruto, hasta el momento era la única solución que tenían al problema, y entre más pronto se encargaran de ello, más rápido podrían volver a la casa de Leo para terminar de ver el partido de football.

-¿Nadie tiene alguna solución mejor? –preguntó Shion, que tampoco podía pensar en alguna.

Un minuto de silencio cayó sobre los dorados. Algunos siguieron comiendo impasibles, otros intentaron forzar sus cerebros para una mejor solución, y Shion… bueno él siguió comiendo. Particularmente, a él nadie le pedía que los teletransportara, no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo de no ser por las quejas diarias. Beneficios y desventajas de ser la autoridad.

Sin esperar más, los gemelos se pusieron de pie, seguidos por los demás caballeros, que tardaron un poco más en desprenderse de su comida chatarra. Actuando por puro instinto, cada quien hizo una muy clara nota mental de lo que les faltaba por comer, solo en caso de que por equivocación, alguien decidiera aprovecharse.

Llegaron a los pies de la casa de Cáncer en unos pocos minutos. Se adentraron con cuidado para ser recibidos por el inhóspito paisaje brumoso y oscuro de la entrada del Hades. Filas de muertos caminaban con destino desconocido, todos desganados, sin estar concientes de lo que les sucedía, y creo que tampoco les importaba mucho. Una vez muertos ¿qué más daba?

El Yumotsu los recibía frío y poco acogedor. Los santos no pudieron evitar un escalofrío al fijar su vista en aquél hoyo negro, cuando digo que tenían malos recuerdos, en verdad que eran malos. El Hades estaba muy lejos de ser el lugar preferido de alguno de ellos.

Caminaron un poco más, pero frente a ellos, y por todas partes, comenzaron a levantarse cuerpos putrefactos del suelo, que le recordaron a Shura, Saga y Camus, la ilusión que Shaka les había puesto en la última guerra santa.

-Nunca pensé recibir tan buena bienvenida –las palabras de Shura, destilando sarcasmo, resonaron por el ahora infierno, para perderse entre los sucesivos golpes que vinieron luego. Los no muertos pueden ser muy molestos, sobretodo, si salen del lado equivocado de la tierra.

-Estas cosas se multiplican como ratas–dijo Afro, ensartando a unos cuántos con sus rosas.

-No te quejes niño rosa y sigue pegándoles –dijo Shura malhumorado.

El chiste con todo zombie, momia, mutante altamente contagioso o en este caso, cuerpos no muertos con sed de sangre, es que nunca sabes cuántos faltan por venir, y en el caso de que se puedan contar con los dedos de las manos, exterminarlos es tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. No importa cuánto les pegues, cortes cabezas o balees¡siempre siguen caminando! Y a una velocidad capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, son tan lentos que dejarlos atrás no cuesta nada, siempre y cuando no estén por todas partes… De una forma u otra, parecen ser más resistentes que las mismas cucarachas.

-Cuando cuente tres, Kanon –ordenó Saga, queriendo terminar lo más rápido posible con aquél juego-. ¡3!

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

Una luz muy brillante, debido a la intensidad de la dualidad de la técnica, resplandeció en el templo y los alrededores, y frente a ellos, volvió a aparecer la vieja casa de Cáncer, sin tétricas bienvenidas en ella.

-Ahora sepárense y busquen a Máscara de la Muerte por todos los rincones –comandó Shion al grupo de caballeros que se separó inmediatamente, cubriendo cada centímetro del templo.

El grupo de rastreo que tan eficientemente trabajaba, volvió a los minutos a la salida de la casa de Cáncer. ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes? Vía cosmos era más simple saber si Máscara de la Muerte estaba ahí o no. Ya no podía esconderse en su enfermo sentido de la decoración.

-No. No está. La casa está vacía, y limpia.

Varios de los doce santos gruñeron exasperados, mientras el resto decidió dar un más digno suspiro de fastidio.

_Límites del Santuario _

Máscara de la Muerte venía entrando al Santuario por uno de los accesos menos usados, dado el largo camino por las rocas que se debía recorrer, tomando en cuenta que uno conocía el camino y no se perdería. Necesitaba un descanso, alejarse de todo por unas horas y dejar divagar la mente. Era por eso que decidió tomarse un día libre, y ahora volvía a su templo, que por precaución había dejado con muy buenas protecciones. No quería ser acusado de descuidado.

Caminó a paso lento, se dio una que otra vuelta, y cuando decidió dejarse caer donde Mu, comprobó que el lemuriano no estaba en casa. Subió hasta Tauro, pero Aldebarán tampoco estaba a la vista, cosa bastante difícil, tomando en cuenta su tamaño. Pero al pasar por Géminis, y notar que los gemelos tampoco estaban en casa, las cosas comenzaron a parecerle extrañas, o era que su suerte se había incrementado considerablemente. Descartó inmediatamente esa posibilidad. Los hados no estaban de su lado últimamente.

No recordaba que ese día tuvieran reunión, y era cierto que existía la posibilidad de que todos se encontraran entrenando aún, pero dada la hora que era, esta parecía muy remota.

Máscara de la Muerte subía los escalones de dos en dos, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible a su propia casa. Su sillón y televisión parecían tan impacientes como el resto de su cuerpo por volver a estar juntos.

Puso un pie en la entrada de su templo, pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Algo estaba muy mal. La entrada al Hades había desaparecido, todo estaba muy callado, y no había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos de armas en el camino. 'Algo debe haberle pasado a la niña Athena' Máscara de la Muerte se puso lívido. La posibilidad de haber dejado el Santuario y que este hubiese estado bajo ataque mientras el vagabundeaba por allí no salía de su mente. Llamó a su armadura sin demora, y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de su casa. Tenía que llegar a las estancias del Patriarca lo más rápido posible. La culpa se lo estaba devorando más rápido que un grupo de pirañas. Había faltado al deber, y ahora todo podía haber terminado. ¿Cómo explicaría eso? No sería capaz de volver a decirse hombre, mucho menos caballero si algo le había pasado a su diosa.

Veía claramente la salida de su casa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella la voz de tres personas rompió el silencio:

-¡Lo tenemos! –tres caballeros saltaron sobre Máscara de la Muerte, tirándolo al suelo.

-Miren nada más. El cangrejo decidió finalmente aparecer.

Máscara de la Muerte, que tenía su cara estampada en el frío suelo de mármol, murmuró unas cuántas palabras que nadie logró entender, pero no era necesario tener más de dos dedos de frente para entender que era una amenaza de una muerte lenta y dolorosa obviamente en italiano. Su idioma madre solía escapársele cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa o estaba muy enojado. También cuando no quería que lo entendieran.

-Aioria, Aioros, Kanon, salgan de encima de Máscara de la Muerte para que podamos hablar –dijo Shion.

Los tres santos se pusieron de pie ayudando de paso a Máscara, que al incorporarse, pudo apreciar a toda la orden de dorados reunida en su casa, y no muy alegres al respecto. Él estaba seguro de que ese día no había reunión, y menos en su templo.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí¡Por un momento pensé que algo malo había ocurrido! –comenzó el caballero, bastante enojado por el susto que se había llevado, y el ataque sorpresa.

-Tenemos un asunto puntual que discutir.

-¡Sí! Y ese es que nadie puede cruzar esta condenada casa sin encontrarse a la entrada del Hades, la cual por cierto, cada vez decoras más –dijo sarcásticamente Kanon.

-Me he pasado los tres últimos días trasladando caballeros por todas las doce casas, debido a que nadie puede pasar de la cuarta –se quejó Mu.

-Y nosotros abriendo portales de Leo al Coliseo, y del Coliseo a Leo –reclamó Saga.

-Yo no veo problema alguno –dijo Máscara de la Muerte, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Caminar un poco más les hace muy bien al grupo de _idle allentato._

Golpe. Ninguno había captado las dos últimas palabras, pero el golpe fue por si las moscas. Máscara de la Muerte nunca hablaba en italiano tranquilamente a menos que no quisiera ser entendido.

-¡Auch! –sobándose un chichón que no tardaría en aparecer- Excelencia, no tenía por qué hacer eso.

-Escúchame, Máscara de la Muerte. Compórtate como un adulto y santo de Athena, y asume de una vez tus responsabilidades. El resto del Santuario no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor –dijo Shion en un tono que no admitía protestas.

-¿Responsabilidades? –preguntó Aioros muy interesado- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, cangrejo?

-No te importa- gruñó Máscara asumiendo una posición de defensa. Sabía muy bien que sus compañeros tenían la costumbre de sacarle las verdades a patadas, método que él no dudaba en utilizar, en _otros._

-En ese caso, podemos volver donde Aioria y terminar de comer –dijo Aldebarán- Quiero ver el resultado del partido de hoy.

-Yo quiero saber qué se trae entre manos –se quejó Aioria-. Merecemos una explicación después de estos días.

-Yo por mi parte tengo hambre –dejó salir Dohko.

-Yo también quiero saber el resultado del partido –dijo Afro, secundando a Aldebarán.

-Eso no es justo. Sólo porque tú debes saber qué pasa con él no significa que nosotros debemos quedarnos con la duda –Milo tronó sus nudillos y miró a Máscara con mucho interés. Se moría por hacer un interrogatorio al estilo bárbara.

-Mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia –dijo molesto el apelado-, y si uno más vuelve a decir algo al respecto, gustoso estaré de dejarlos una larga temporada a todos en el Hades –finalizó con mirada torva y sonrisa perturbadora.

Antes de que otra palabra se pudiera escuchar, Shion y Dohko levantaron las manos evitando así cualquier comentario. Todos los dorados comenzaron a salir de Cáncer para volver a subir a Leo. Con el problema de Cáncer se habían perdido el final del partido, que como hombres que eran, veían religiosamente cada semana.

-Sugiero que descanses, Máscara de la Muerte. Mañana tenemos que estar muy temprano en el aeropuerto –dijo Shion antes de despedirse.

Máscara se quedó solo en su templo, sin ánimo de subir a Leo y ver los resultados del partido. Ya se enteraría más tarde. Se desplomó sobre su querido sillón regalón y cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormido ahí mismo, demasiado cómodo como para irse a su habitación.

_Salerno, Italia. _

A la mañana siguiente de la sorpresiva visita de toda la orden dorada a Máscara de la Muerte, cierta familia de renombre italiana, tenía otros problemas que tenían mucho que ver con el Santuario griego.

Era bastante temprano y el ajetreo oficial relacionado con algún viaje se vivía por cada rincón. Llevar las maletas a la puerta, revisar cada lista dos veces esperando que no se quede nada, revisar candados, horarios de vuelo, terminar el desayuno en un tiempo récord y esperar que no haya mucho tráfico para poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

'Creo que eso es todo. Si el auto parte sin dar problemas, estaremos con tiempo de sobra en el aeropuerto, y podremos estacionarnos en un buen lugar. Sólo los que viajamos con frecuencia sabemos qué tan difícil es estacionarse en ese lugar' pensó la madre de Bianca, que odiaba todo tipo de impuntualidad.

-¡Bianca¿dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta.

La mujer comenzó a impacientarse. Su marido estaba subiendo las maletas al auto, tenían el tiempo justo, y su hija, que hace cinco minutos estaba desayunando, ahora no se veía por ninguna parte.

Bianca, única hija del matrimonio Santa Lucía, se había levantado de la mesa apenas su madre le hubo dado la espalda. Le había prometido a su mejor amiga ir a despedirse de ella esa misma mañana. Oficialmente, se había despedido el día anterior, que pasaron juntas, pero no era lo mismo que despedirse durante la mañana, y ambas lo sabían. Bianca conocía lo suficiente a su mamá para esperar como algo normal el que ella tuviera cada segundo contado, y que dentro de su horario no estaba una visita sorpresa a su vecina, por eso debía hacerlo a escondidas.

Corrió por el jardín, rogando para que nadie la viera desde una de las ventanas, que eran muchas y bastante grandes. Se había ido por la parte de atrás, donde habían más árboles tras los cuales esconderse. Vio la reja que separaba ambas casas, no recordando que fuera tan alta. Se subió a su árbol favorito. Siempre había sido muy buena escaladora, aunque no se pudiera decir lo mismo de ella a la hora de bajar. Se encaramó por las ramas, quedando a la altura de la reja. Era una considerable altura, pero aquello dejó de preocuparle, cuando el sonido de una puerta le avisó que si no saltaba ahora, alguien la vería.

Nunca pensó que sería capaz de eso. Fue un aterrizaje limpio y doloroso cuando ambas plantas de los pies dieron contra el suelo, y la mandaron de rodillas a este, con un fuerte choque eléctrico en ellos. Recuperada del repentino dolor, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Se moría por ver a Andrea y contarle que finalmente se había atrevido a saltar la reja.

¡Andrea, Andrea! Finalmente lo hice. Fue tan grande el susto que salté, y bueno, dolió un poco, pero lo hice –dijo Bianca, radiante como nunca, entrando apresuradamente en la pieza donde su mejor amiga aún dormía.

-Mm…

-Andreaaa, levántate –tira las sábanas hacia atrás-, me vengo a despedir y tú aún duermes.

-Cinco minutos más…

-Claro que no –salta sobre la cama-. Me vendrán a buscar en cualquier minuto y luego te arrepentirás de no haberte despedido.

Ante los insistentes saltos en su cama, a Andrea no le quedó más opción que abrir los ojos, sentarse y mirar a su mejor amiga, que no cabía en sí de la emoción. Rápidamente, todo el sueño la fue abandonando, y uniéndose a ella, ambas niñas comenzaron a saltar en la cama sin preocuparse por nada ni nadie.

-Y luego llegué a despertarte… -terminó de relatar Bianca su emocionante historia. Andrea era de esas personas que al oír una historia, escuchaban con tanta atención, que era todo un gusto relatarles algo.

-¡Wow! –dijo con infantil sorpresa-. Siempre pensamos que tendríamos que usar las escaleras cada vez que quisiéramos pasar sobre la reja, pero ahora que puedes saltarla, podrías enseñarme.

-Claro que lo haré –orgullo-, pero cuando vuelva a Italia.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Bi –dijo Andrea abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

-Yo también, pero te mandaré muchas fotos de Grecia. Dicen que es muy bonita.

-¿Al lugar donde vas también hay playas? –preguntó Andrea, que habiendo crecido junto al mar, no se imaginaba como sería el no poder verlo.

-Sí, habrá playas. Siento que mi mamá llegará en cualquier segundo.

-En ese caso¿una última pelea de almohadas? Siempre aciertas cuando sientes que alguien se nos acerca.

La pelea no llevaba ni cinco minutos, cuando la voz de la madre de Bianca se escuchó desde la puerta. Sonaba molesta, cómo no estarlo, pero también algo ¿afligida? Bianca no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, su madre difícilmente perdía la sonrisa de su rostro, al menos cuando estaba con ella.

-Tenemos que irnos, querida, o perderemos el avión. Ya sabes que tienes que estar a cierta hora, y no es cortés hacer esperar a las personas –dijo la madre de Bianca. 'Sin importar cuan mal te caigan' añadió para sí misma.

Así fue como Bianca, junto a sus padres, partió hacia el aeropuerto que la llevaría hacia una nueva vida. El hecho de ir a Grecia la tenía muy emocionada, si aquél lugar era la mitad de hermoso de lo que Roma era, se sentiría casi como en casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo viajaremos en avión, papá?

-Algunas horas.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber quiénes me vienen a recoger?

-Porque ya los conozco.

-¿Crees que tengan puestas sus armaduras?

-No lo sé.

-¿Andan en caballo? Porque todos los caballeros lo hacen, y a mí me gustaría mucho andar a caballo en Grecia.

-Tendremos que preguntar, pero no creo que sean de ese tipo de caballeros.

-Si no andan a caballo entonces no es divertido –se quejó Bianca.

Las pocas personas que tomaban el avión con ellos estaban medianamente pendientes de la conversación. El Santuario Griego era en efecto muy famoso y sus defensores todo un misterio lo que daba mucha facilidad para las leyendas urbanas.

-¿El Santuario es grande? –volvió a preguntar, a voz casi en grito.

-Baja la voz, Bianca, no es necesario que todo el avión te escuche.

-Sí, papá.

Saciar la curiosidad de Bianca estaba comenzando a costarle trabajo a su padre. Desde que se habían sentado en el avión, las preguntas no habían dejado de fluir de la boca de su hija, y si seguía así por el resto del viaje, temía podría volverse loco.

La despedida con su madre había sido muy emotiva. Ella no se acostumbraba a la idea de dejar que su hija se fuera, habían discutido aquello casi todas las noches, pero no quería asumirlo. Además, desde que había conocido al caballero que haría de tutor de su hija, sus motivos habían aumentado al doble. Nada de ese pobre hombre le parecía bien, comenzando por su edad y terminando por su profesión, si es que ser un santo de Athena se contaba como una.

Al cabo de media hora, Bianca se había dormido, echa un ovillo en su asiento. Su padre, que estaba bastante feliz por este hecho, así ya no tendría que responder sus numerosas preguntas, se acomodó lo que pudo en su asiento y cerró los ojos para dormitar él también un rato.

"Señores pasajeros, el vuelo con destino a Grecia está pronto a aterrizar. Por favor, abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y seguir las instrucciones de las azafatas"

Bianca abrió inmediatamente los ojos. La excitación se estaba apoderando de ella con cada segundo, y de no ser por el cinturón, que la tenía firmemente atrapada en su asiento, hubiera saltado de la felicidad. ¡Estaba en Grecia!

-Papi, papi, despierta. ¡Estamos en Grecia¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Atenas? Qué divertido. Ya me quiero bajar –Bianca, que no podía abarcar tanta felicidad, estaba casi gritando, cosa que hizo que todos los pasajeros se enteraran del último asunto de padre e hija.

Mantener a su hija calmada fue todo un trabajo para el señor Santa Lucía. No sabía que alguien tan pequeño pudiera tener tanta energía que no se le pudiera calmar con nada.

Esperar por las maletas, que venían directamente del avión fue toda una aventura para Bianca. Cuando viajaba con su madre, esta lo tenía todo muy bien controlado, pero como su padre era otra historia, hasta pudo subirse en la huincha junto con las demás maletas, antes de que la sorprendieran y tuviera que bajarse. Habiendo reconocido sus pertenencias, buscó un carrito y luego tironeó a su papá de un brazo para poder encontrar rápidamente a quien sería su tutor.

En la entrada principal del aeropuerto, Máscara de la Muerte estaba que hacía un berrinche que volvería aquél estúpido aeropuerto cenizas, pero a la vez, mantenía su expresión tan serena, que sería bastante difícil adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. Gente cargada con sus maletas y mochilas salían de cada rincón, y se estaba mareando de intentar buscar a su alumna entre la multitud.

Había quedado con el padre de Bianca en que se encontraría en la cafetería del aeropuerto, de esta manera, no les costaría tanto trabajo buscarse entre la marea de turistas, porque no había manera de que el sostuviera un cartel con un nombre. ¡No señor! Un santo de Athena no hacía eso.

Él y Shion se habían instalado en una mesa con un café frente a ellos. Conversaban tranquilamente, y el patriarca estaba feliz de que el santo estuviera tomando el asunto tan bien. Quizás, una semana de descargar tensiones contra todo ser vivo del Santuario había servido de algo.

Máscara de la Muerte no podía evitar mirar el reloj cada minuto. La espera lo tenía ansioso, y quería acabar con ello de una vez. Era cierto, la última semana había drenado hasta la más mínima tensión de su cuerpo, bastante terapéutico para su estado de ánimo, pero aún así, estaba impaciente. Realmente dudaba de su capacidad para ser maestro.

-Helos aquí –dijo Shion, apuntando hacia un hombre que arrastraba un carrito cargado de maletas, y seguido de cerca por una niña que venía saltando alegremente.

-Por Athena, en qué me he metido –fue la última pregunta que Máscara de la Muerte pudo hacerse, pues apenas la niña lo hubo visto, corrió inmediatamente hacia él.

-_Ciao, sono Bianca, molto piacere_ –dijo rápidamente pero en un italiano perfecto-. _Chi sono voi?_

Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras entre Máscara de la Muerte y su nueva alumna. Palabras con las que la dura experiencia de transmitir todo su conocimiento a un cerebro joven, presumiblemente lleno de aire, pero entusiasta, comenzaba. Y Máscara de la Muerte, al contrario de su alumna, no podía estar menos feliz. Gajes del oficio, supongo.

**Continuará **

Ahí está. La conoció, ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera tortura. Si se rieron con la interrogatorio, digamos que Bianca hará pasar a Máscara de la Muerte por ciertas cosas que no le gustarán para nada.

_¡¡Reviews!! _Hagan a esta escritora feliz

Un poco de vocabulario, el que sepa italiano por favor que me ayude.

"Idle allentato": flojos, ociosos. (Esta no está muy bien, pero eso se suponía debía significar)

"Ciao, sono Bianca, molto piacere": Hola, soy Bianca, mucho gusto.

"Chi sono voi?"¿Quién eres tú?

**Menta Chips.**


	5. Bianca

¡¡Hola a todos!! Vamos con el cuarto capítulo ya. Recuerden que todo esto es post-Hades. No sé mucho de italiano, por no decir casi nada, pero la traducción está lo más exacta posible.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y quien haya pagado los derechos. Si fuese mío, saldrían mucho los dorados, en especial Milo.

¿Listos para conocer a Bianca? Espero que nadie se decepciones con este personaje.

**Capítulo 4:**

**Bianca**

Era cierto, había sido un encuentro sorpresa para el que no estaba preparado, pero pasada la primera impresión Máscara de la Muerte volvía a tomar el control de sí mismo. ¡Al menos aquella mujer no había venido! Si esto no era una mínima señal de que Athena aún lo tenía en su gracia, el santo nunca sabría qué lo era, pues los últimos días había dudado mucho de la simpatía que cierta diosa le tenía.

Hacía un buen rato que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que Shion y el señor Santa Lucía mantenían. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella niña que se le había presentado como Bianca. Calculaba que su altura sería la normal para una niña de diez años. Su pelo era castaño claro ondulándose hacia las puntas, sus ojos risueños y al sonreír se le hacía un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. No había hablado griego, por lo que suponía que no sabría. Eso podría llegar a ser un problema, no tendría cómo comunicarse con los demás habitantes del Santuario, y él tendría que hacer de intérprete. Quizás era una buena oportunidad para que aquellos burros aprendieran de una buena vez algo de italiano. Él no eras traductor de nadie. En realidad, Máscara no puede estar más equivocado, pero eso no lo sabrá hasta después.

-_¿Te sientes bien?_ –preguntó Bianca, sentándose finalmente en la mesa que estaban ocupando.

-Sí –respondió su maestro.

-_Huh? Non capisco a voi_ –respondió Bianca mirando expectante a Máscara de la Muerte. Algo de ese hombre le llamaba mucho la atención, se parecía bastante a esos extraños que había visto hace unos días en la playa.

_Flashback_

_Era un bello día en Salerno y la suave brisa de mar invitaba a bañarse en sus aguas azules y muy tentadoras. Esa semana la señora Santa Lucía se la había tomado libre para estar con su hija, cosa que no hacía hace un buen tiempo. No podía evitarlo, simplemente amaba su trabajo, aunque le significase muchas horas alejada de Bianca, quedarse de ociosa no era una opción. O al menos, eso pensaba antes de que tuviera que firmar esos malditos papeles y entregarle la custodia temporal de su hija a ese hombre que bien podría ser un maniaco._

_Los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia el santo no eran sólo una nata desconfianza y ojeriza por "quitarle" a su hija, oh no, era algo que se sentía en los huesos. Lo odiaba como a su más mortal enemigo y le deseaba todos los padecimientos con los que el Hades contara. Tanto era así, que hubiese estado gustosa de dejar su trabajo y dedicarse a ser dueña de casa, pero como toda deidad sabía que no estaba hecha para ello, su opción era aprovechar el máximo tiempo con su hija antes de que se la "quitaran"._

_Su casa en Salerno quedaba a unos veinte minutos de la playa en auto, pero al estar sobre el cerro, gozaba de la majestuosa vista de aquél manto azul._

_Bianca se había criado prácticamente junto al mar, razón por la cual se encontraban ahí ese día. Era el tercero que iban a la misma playa para seguir con la lista de actividades que los dos días anteriores no pudieron terminar, gracias a una competencia de castillos de arena en la que tuvieron que participar por insistencia de la niña._

_Bianca estaba chapoteando en la orilla de la playa, escapándose cada vez que el agua se acercaba hacia ella. Era un juego bastante popular entre los niños de su edad, pues fácilmente se veían unos diez haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Su madre no tenía de qué preocuparse, la marea estaba muy baja como para que su querida hija corriese peligro, pero aún así, no le quitaba la vista de encima._

_El ruido de un celular comenzó a perturbar su tranquilidad. No le quedó más remedio que despegar los ojos de su hija y buscar el aparato en su bolso de playa._

_Bianca se había escapado de la quinta ola con éxito. Estaba totalmente seca, un logro si se comparaba con los otros niños a su alrededor, fue en ese momento que vio a dos hombres, ambos de aspecto curioso, saliendo del agua totalmente vestidos. Eso no le calzaba ¿por qué no usaban traje de baño? Debían estar locos, o eso decía su madre de personas que se comportaban de esa manera. Se había quedado mirándolos fijamente, sin pestañear una sola vez. A medida que se acercaban los veía con más claridad y no pudo evitar reírse al notar que uno de ellos llevaba puesta una capa toda mojada._

_-Te dije Eo que no era el mejor lugar para salir. ¡Esto está lleno de turistas!_

_-Necesitábamos un escape rápido y estos no son mis mares._

'_¡Marinas! ¿Por qué mis generales nunca pueden hacerme las cosas fáciles?' pensó Julián mirando molesto la concurrida playa. –Así nunca pasaremos de incógnito…_

_-Señor, si no hubiera insistido en llevar su capa._

_-Mi capa no es el problema –aunque esto último Poseidón lo dijo por no admitir que el general de Sila tenía razón, él también pensaba que la culpa era de la capa. Era cierto, le daba aspecto y autoridad, pero mojada, lo hacía ver como un payaso._

_A pesar de que Julián estaba usando capa, la apariencia de Eo tampoco ayudaba mucho con la causa, ya que llevaba sus escamas puestas. Sé que este dúo no logró entender el concepto de incógnito, pero Poseidón es un dios impaciente y Eo, bueno el general no conocía muy bien esa parte del Océano, el que se perdieran no era algo inesperado. En ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que alguien los miraba fijamente._

_Bianca, rompiendo su regla de no mojarse, estaba con el agua hasta las rodillas, mirando a los dos hombres como animales de exposición. Sí, eran raros, hablaban muy formal y no llevaban ropa común y silvestre, para qué hablar de traje de baño, pero algo más tenían y no estaba segura de qué podía ser, por lo tanto, obedeciendo a una curiosidad nata, se acercó a hablarles._

_-Ciao!_

_Eo miró detenidamente a la pequeña. Podía sentir una fuerte presencia de cosmos dentro de ella, sólo que nadie se había dado el trabajo de despertarla._

_-Señor…_

_-Ciao giovanni Come siete? –saludó Poseidón dejando muy en claro que no estaba yendo a comer membrillo al colegio._

_-In modo che usiate lo strat__o?_

_Muy buena pregunta y aunque se moría de ganas de decir la verdadera razón, cierto vanidoso dios prefirió fingir demencia temporal y no contestar la pregunta._

_-¡Bianca!_

_El llamado de la ley y el orden resonó por toda la playa, justamente lo que Julián y Eo no necesitaban, más atención. La señora Santa Lucía corría hacia su hija con una mirada muy poca amistosa. No se tardó ni un minuto en calificar a esos dos como raros que no quería ver cerca de su retoño y tomándola en brazos, se la llevó a su quitasol, mientras dejaba salir una perorata sobre no hablar con extraños._

_-¿Lo sintió?_

_-Sí, aquella niña tiene potencial de sirena. Lástima que no tengamos una vacante._

_Flashback_

Máscara de la Muerte no usaba capa, tampoco llevaba ropa dorada con él, pero nuevamente eso no era lo que le interesaba. En este punto, debo decir que si Bianca hubiese tenido un poco más de edad, se estaría cuestionando severamente su capacidad de enamoramiento a primera vista.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Shion, poniéndose de pie.

-Bianca, querida, ven y dame un abrazo que no nos veremos en algunas semanas -el señor Santa Lucía envolvió a su hija en un cálido abrazo que se mantuvo por algunos segundos.

Fue una despedida emotiva, al menos por parte del padre, ya que Bianca no estaba asimilando bien el concepto de separación. Sólo denle unos días y volverá loco a su pobre maestro. Su papá se despidió una vez más de ella y les dio la mano a los dos santos para dirigirse a la zona de embarque. Ese día se lo pasaría volando.

-Como lo habíamos conversado, Máscara de la Muerte, este día lo tienen libre, espero lo usen para conocerse –sin nada más que agregar, Shion tomó el equipaje de Bianca y se teletransportó fuera del lugar.

Los ojos de Bianca se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca. ¿A dónde había ido y lo más importante, cómo lo había hecho? ¿Sería ella capaz de hacerlo? ¡Qué sustos se llevaría Andrea! Entre más pensaba en ello, la idea más le gustaba, podría visitar a sus padres durante sus viajes y verlos regularmente. También podría estar en Grecia e Italia con sólo así quererlo. De esta forma, no se separaba de nadie y podía conocer ese Santuario del que sus padres tanto le habían hablado. Definitivamente, las opciones eran muchas y una mejor que la otra.

-_Ni lo pienses, eso es algo que sólo santos experimentados pueden hacer_ –dijo Máscara de la Muerte, matando sin una pizca de remordimiento todo el entusiasmo de Bianca. La niña bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el piso un momento. –_Es hora de irnos._

-_¿Tú también puedes desaparecer entonces? _–preguntó lentamente balanceando la posibilidad de entusiasmarse otra vez o no.

-_Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que te lo enseñe. Andando._

Máscara miró su reloj y resopló enojado. Era temprano, hora de almuerzo para los madrugadores y hasta fin del desayuno para aquellos que se levantaban a mediodía. No podía volver al Santuario tan temprano, el rumor sería conocido por todos apenas pusiera un pie ahí, y él prefería tener un bajo perfil, no necesitaba que todos sus compañeros le recordaran que no tenía madera de tutor.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_ –preguntó Bianca, vacilante. Algo en la cara de su maestro no se veía nada de bien.

-_¿Tienes hambre?_

-_Sí_ –reconoció la niña luego de pensar la respuesta un momento.

-_En ese caso, vamos a almorzar_ –finalizó el dorado.

Un aplauso para el santo de Cáncer, que acaba de mantener la conversación más larga hasta el momento con su alumna.

Máscara de la Muerte llevó a Bianca fuera del aeropuerto, donde pidió un taxi. Fue un viaja medianamente silencioso, ya que Bianca no dejaba de murmurar cosas para sí misma al ver los alrededores. A su edad, ya conocía gran parte de Europa, debido al trabajo de sus padres, pero eran raras las veces donde iba a sectores turísticos, generalmente se la pasaba en el hotel o en su casa, en Salerno, pues estaba en época de colegio. Atenas le parecía hermosa, y no dudó en hacérselo notar a su nuevo maestro. No le gustaba que estuviera siempre tan callado.

-_¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡¿Lo viste?!? ¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¿Qué vamos a comer?_

Máscara de la Muerte quería abrir la puerta del taxi y caminar hasta su destino. Era como la octava vez que le hacían las mismas preguntas o exclamaciones, y ya le habían tomado los nervios. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que él no tenía paciencia? No era un hecho desconocido, si hasta Camus podía considerarse algo más paciente que él, y digamos que cuando el Acuario pasa un mal día, eso es decir algo.

Para su alivio y cordura, el taxista anunció que habían llegado a destino, frente a la entrada de uno de los mejores lugares para comer pasta. Máscara de la Muerte pagó y le indicó a Bianca que lo siguiera adentro.

La entrada, que se veía como cualquier otra, escondía el encanto del restaurante mismo. Las puertas de madera daban a un pequeño hall de entrada, que se abría a dos sectores. Fueron recibidos por la acomodadora, que miró al par bastante sorprendida, y los guió a una de las mesas que estaban al costado izquierdo. Los situó junto a la ventana y dejó solos en espera de la carta.

Desafortunadamente, no les quedaba más opción que hablar.

-_Primero, Bianca, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber._

-_¿Cómo te llamas?_ –preguntó la niña sin darle tiempo al santo de agregar nada más. Le parecía extraño, lo primero que uno hacía al conocer a alguien era presentarse, eso le habían enseñado, sin embargo aquél hombre aún no lo hacía.

-_Máscara de la Muerte, santo dorado de Cáncer._

-_¿Por qué de Cáncer?_

-_Porque nací el (insertar fecha de cumpleaños). Ahora, como te decía, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber respecto al Santuario y las amazonas._

Antes de que Máscara de la Muerta pudiera explayarse y por consiguiente, Bianca interrumpirle, un mozo se les había acercado, dándole a cada uno su carta, que convenientemente, estaba en griego e italiano, para hacerlo más tradicional.

Bianca, que inmediatamente había comenzado a leer su carta, no podía decidir qué quería comer. Ella nunca podía terminarse los platos cuando salía a comer con sus papás, y por lo tanto, solía compartir con su mamá. ¿Querría su maestro compartir con ella? No se atrevía a preguntarle, durante el viaje, se había dado cuenta sin problemas de que no era muy alegre.

Máscara, que mirando su carta, estaba ajeno a los conflictos internos de su aprendiza, peleaba con sus propias dudas. Shion había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerle entender que establecer una buena comunicación era la base de toda relación, cosa que él no tenía otra opción más que hacer, aunque esas no fueran sus palabras, sino que las de su Excelencia.

-_¿Qué vas a querer?_

Bianca levantó la vista de su carta, mirando a su maestro significativamente.

-_El precio no importa, sólo pide lo que quieras_ –dijo el caballero con tono aburrido.

-_Es que…_

Máscara no se detuvo a escuchar, llamando al mozo que les había traído las cartas anteriormente.

-Tráiganos una _Fontana di Pasta_.

-_¿El Santuario es muy grande?_ –preguntó Bianca.

-_Lo suficiente_ –respondió Máscara, quien no tenía interés de conversar por el momento.

El resto del almuerzo siguió en un denso silencio que era interrumpido una que otra vez por una pregunta de Bianca, que su maestro respondía usando la menor cantidad de palabras que podía o simplemente ignoraba. No hubo problemas con que ella no pudiese comer ni un cuarto de la _Fontana di Pasta_, ya que por suerte, todos los santos de Athena son lo bastante hambrientos como para poder ellos solos, con un plato que puede alcanzar hasta para tres personas.

Salieron del restaurante con un destino que ninguno de los dos podía figurar. Máscara sabía que debían volver al Santuario, que estaba como a media hora caminando rápido a paso de santo. Por su parte no tenía apuro, pero debía llegar con el tiempo suficiente para que Mu pudiese hacerle la máscara de amazona a Bianca.

-_Iremos caminando al Santuario, que está un poco lejos, pero no creo que tengas problemas. Una vez ahí, podrán hacerte tu máscara._

-_¿Para qué necesito una máscara?_ –preguntó Bianca llena de interés.

-_La máscara representa para la amazona… eh... Ellas la usan siempre, y no permiten que los hombres vean sus caras, y eso es porque… bueno, ellas te pueden ma… -_Máscara no terminó ninguna de sus ideas. En su cabeza, el concepto estaba muy claro, él sabía por que las amazonas usaban máscaras para tapar sus rostros, así como también conocía a la perfección las consecuencias de verlos, pero explicar todo ello, sin que resultara horrible para la pequeña, le costaba trabajo. Si algo sabía de niños, era lo poco sabio que resultaría asustarla antes de tiempo.

-_No importa. Todas las amazonas tienen que usarlas, y como tú serás una de ellas, es muy importante que nunca te la quites enfrente de un hombre._

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Porque así son las reglas._

Dicho esto, ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que se encontraran con una horrible subida luego de unos veinte minutos de caminata. Bianca estaba cansada, y el sólo ver aquella subida, la hacía querer sentarse, pero su maestro no consentiría un descanso, por lo que tuvo que seguir caminando.

-_¡Estoy cansada!_ –se quejó Bianca, mirando todo lo que les faltaba por subir.

-_Mejor te haces las ganas, porque después de esta, viene otra más_ –contentó Máscara de la Muerte, con una malvada sonrisa.

La subida completa les llevó más de los treinta minutos que Mascarita tenía previstos. Resultó que el estado físico de su aprendiza era tan malo como él lo había pensado apenas la vio en el aeropuerto, y lo que él consideraba paso rápido, para ella era toda una carrera. Su conteztgura delgada sería todo un problema. ¿Cómo se suponía que él entrenara a una niña que parecía de cristal?

Se demoraron una hora completa, lo que tenía bastante molesto al santo de Cáncer. ¡Él no podía entrenar a una niña que no podía subir hasta el Santuario sin morir en el intento!

El recinto sagrado se acercaba cada vez más a ellos, y Bianca no dejaba de caminar más lento. Estaba agotada, y su maestro parecía no tener la mínima consideración con ella. Cada vez que se quejaba, él caminaba más rápido dejándola atrás y obligándola a correr. Como no estaba acostumbrada a que le llevaran la contraria, y menos por tanto tiempo, su buena voluntad y la promesa de portarse bien que le había hecho a sus padres se desvaneció de su mente y se sentó en la calle.

Máscara de la Muerte se dio cuenta luego de tres zancadas que su aprendiza ya no lo seguía y que estaba sentada cómodamente en la calle. Aquello no le gustó ni un poco. Él había dejado muy claro que no iban a descansar, sin embargo Bianca deliberadamente se había sentado desobedeciéndolo, conducta que no toleraría.

-_¡Ven ahora mismo!_ –ladró hacia la niña.

-_No._

-_¡AHORA!_ –la expresión de Máscara de la Muerte había cambiado a una torva mirada y ojos centelleantes. Si antes se veía amenazante, ahora parecía medio demoníaco.

Comprendiendo que su pequeño descanso no había sido tomado con humor por parte de su maestro, Bianca se puso de pie y corrió hacia el santo, con una mirada angelical e inocente en el rostro. La misma que usaba cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Sin embargo, estaba tratando con el santo más sangre fría de todo el Santuario, y por lo tanto, sus esfuerzos sólo consiguieron molestar más al italiano que sin paciencia para soportar a aquella niña y su paso de tortuga, la levantó en el aire por la cintura y tomándolo como si fuera un saco de papas, se la puso al hombro y siguió caminando.

Bianca gritó, protestó y hasta intentó patear a Máscara de la Muerte, pero la enérgica voz del santo la detuvo:

-_Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Ahora yo soy tu maestro, y por lo tanto me tienes que hacer caso en todo lo que te diga. Otra escena como esta y tendré que castigarte para que aprendas a obedecerme_ –su tono estaba lejos de ser amigable, y aunque no levantó la voz ni un decibel, a Bianca le quedó más claro que el agua que hablaba muy en serio. Nunca un adulto le había hablado así, y aunque sentía el nudo en la garganta por sus palabras, evitó llorar por si la volvían a regañar.

Llegaron a la entrada del Santuario bastante rápido. Máscara de la Muerte decidió que era tiempo de bajar a la niña, y la puso en el suelo con más delicadeza de la que sentía hacia ella, por sobretodo, él era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-_Esta es una de las entradas al Santuario. Desde este momento, no podrás dejar que nadie te vea la cara, por lo tanto, te voy a tomar en brazos y llevar hasta Mu ¿entendiste?_

Bianca asintió lentamente. Los cambios de humor de su maestro eran bastante abruptos, pero no iba a cuestionar nada de lo que él dijera. La idea de ser castigada no le agradaba, sobretodo cuando había crecido sin recibir ese trato durante diez años ya.

En el momento en que Máscara de la Muerte la tomó en brazos, sintió como el viento pegó repentinamente en su cara, para luego detenerse y encontrarse en un lugar completamente diferente al que estaba un segundo atrás.

Estaban frente a un templo hecho con altas columnas en la entrada, y con la cabeza de un carnero en el techo. Era muy amplio, pero no había nadie a la vista.

-¡Hola! –una voz sobresaltó a los recién llegados. Era Kiki, que se había materializado en la entrada del templo y les sonreír de oreja a oreja. La vista del niño, que no se esperaba a nadie más que a un santo en la entrada, se quedó fija en el cuerpo de Bianca, que seguía en los brazos de Máscara de la Muerte, dándole la espalda.

-No la mires, Kiki, ella es una amazona.

El lemuriano comprendió enseguida el mensaje y desapareció nuevamente para llegar luego con Mu, que lo tenía tomado del cuello. A simple vista, se podía decir que el aprendiz de Aries no se estaba tomando muy enserio su entrenamiento de la tarde.

-Mis respetos y saludos al santo de la primera casa, Mu de Aries –saludó Máscara siguiendo el protocolo-. Mu, ella es Bianca, necesita una máscara y si no saluda es porque no sabe griego.

El santo de Aries miró por un segundo a Cáncer, y luego a la niña que traía en brazos, que seguía con el rostro firmemente escondido en el cuello del hombre. Si me lo preguntan, una imagen muy tierna para tratarse de Máscara de la Muerte.

-Kiki, tienes libre hasta que termine. Vuelves apenas te llame, y ninguna palabra de esto.

Mu entró a su templo seguido de Máscara de la Muerte que había bajado a Bianca, que a su vez, caminaba con las manos tapándole la cara. Después de tres tropezones con las piernas de Máscara de la Muerte, este se dio vuelta y al ver a su aprendiza con las manos en la cara, viendo por un pequeño hueco que dejaba con sus dedos, no pudo evitar reír internamente.

-_Bianca, no es necesario que te escondas de Mu. Él es el único que puede verte la cara, porque es el que hace las máscaras._

Bianca se destapó la cara aliviada y siguió a su maestro y al otro hombre a un lado del templo, que llevaba al taller donde el lemuriano trabajaba. En cada rincón, se veían herramientas y materiales que Bianca no conocía, así como un polvo tan brillante que se quedó observándolo largo rato. Los dos caballeros hablaban en griego, y como ella no entendía una sola palabra en ese idioma, se dedicó a explorar el taller. En una de sus esquinas, lo que debió ser una armadura, descansaba bastante maltratada. En un escritorio pulcramente ordenado, descansaban papeles con símbolos extraños y dibujos que no pudo comprender. La novedad del lugar le gustaba, pero antes de seguir con su recorrido, había encontrado una puerta pequeña que estaba ansiosa por abrir, la voz de su maestro hizo que caminara hacia la esquina en la que se encontraban ellos.

El santo de Aries tenía sobre una mesa, una sustancia extraña que se asemejaba en apariencia al mercurio líquido, solo que menos densa y manejable. Junto a la mesa, había un banco alto y un espejo que colgaba de la pared. Junto al espejo, una repisa con algunos colores y pinceles completaba el cuadro. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su maestro, Bianca se sentó en el piso, mirando directamente a Mu. Tuvo que relajar su expresión, cerrar los ojos y respirar un par de veces, antes de sentir aquella extraña sustancia cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Bianca sentía como se ahogaba, pero le habían dicho claramente que no debía mover ni un músculo, y eso fue lo que hizo. Estuvo quieta todo el proceso, respirando por la boca, cuando su nariz fue cubierta. Mu era hábil, y con rapidez fue moldeando la sustancia sobre la cara de Bianca. Terminar el molde, no le llevó más de veinte minutos, pero el secado requeriría un poco más de tiempo.

-Ahora voy a aplicar calor con mi cosmos para asegurar que tu máscara quede bien y seque sin problemas.

Bianca, que no había entendido una sola palabra, asintió con la cabeza, y fue invadida por una ola de calor que le quemaba el rostro como si fuera fuego. La máscara se le pegaba a las facciones, y sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. Se estaba ahogando nuevamente, pero respirar le costaba trabajo y abrir la boca para protestar por el trato recibido era un esfuerzo que no se podía permitir. Cabe decir que temía que su maestro volviera a gritarle como la última vez.

Tan rápido como llegó, la ola de calor abandonó a Bianca, que fue recuperando un ritmo normal de respiración. Su máscara se sentía más liviana, y ya no estaba pegada a sus facciones, sino que era ligera y le dejaba respirar y ver a la perfección.

Mu le quitó la máscara con suavidad, y esparció sobre ella un poco de ese polvo que tanto atrajera su mirada en un principio.

Máscara de la Muerte no había abierto la boca en todo el proceso, y ahora miraba la piel de Bianca, que alrededor de su cuello, hacía un notorio contraste entre el blanco de su piel, y el rojo de su cara, producto del calor.

-Tienen que ser detalles en blanco o plateado Mu, para que vayan con su nombre.

-¿Con su nombre? –preguntó el lemuriano, sin levantar la vista de la máscara que inspeccionaba a conciencia.

-Sí. En italiano significa: mujer blanca, y creo que le va muy bien empleado.

Mu asintió y volvió su atención a la máscara que sostenía en su mano, agregándole pequeñas porciones de cosmos en los lugares que veía imperfecciones.

-La máscara está lista, sólo nos falta decorarla –dirigiéndose a Bianca-, ¿cómo te gustaría?

Bianca lo miraba sin entenderle.

-_¿Cómo te gustaría decorar tu máscara, Bianca?_

El rostro de la niña se encendió al mismo tiempo que le explicaba a Máscara de la Muerte todas las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. De todas estas, el santo escogió las que mejor le parecieron, dejando de lado todo tipo de ideas que incluyera mariposas, y le explicó a Mu los deseos de su aprendiza.

El diseño final se hizo en blanco y trataba de unas pequeñas flores lemurianas en el borde exterior del ojo derecho, a modo de delineador. Bastante sencillo y muy femenino para el gusto de Cáncer, más su aprendiza quedó encantada con él.

-_Grazie molto._

-Significa muchas gracias –aclaró Máscara de la Muerte, entendiendo que su papel de intérprete recién comenzaba.

Después de despedirse, y de que Bianca se pusiera su máscara, maestro y alumna desaparecieron del templo de Aries, listos para enfrentar los escalones que los separaban de Cáncer. Escalones que Bianca miraba con profundo hastío.

'Esto explica muchas cosas' pensó Mu, al ver como su hermano de armas subía los escalones tranquilamente. 'Nadie me va a creer' y antes de que el ariano pudiera seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, recordó que aún tenía un aprendiz que se había pasado la tarde flojeando y sin perder más tiempo se concentró en llamarlo. Por la gracia de Athena que Kiki no hubiera abierto la boca en ese tiempo. No quería tener que responder ante la furia de Máscara de las Muerte.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué les pareció? Bianca también tiene su lado difícil, pero el miedo que impone Máscara de la Muerte es mayor y eso debería servirle de algo. Si en este capítulo las cosas le salieron fáciles, es porque se está preparando la bomba que le va a caer encima.

¡Dejen review para este fic regalón!

"Non capisco a voi": No te entiendo

"Ciao": Hola

"Ciao giovani Come siete?": Hola niña ¿cómo estás?

"In modo che usiate lo strato?": ¿por qué usas capa?

"Fontana di Pasta": Fuente de pasta

Ahí está mi trucho italiano, jeje. Se cuidan y hasta el otro capítulo.

**Menta Chips**


	6. Presentación Ante la Diosa

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada, los que hayan pagado los derechos y quienes sueñan frustradamente que es suyo, pues sigan soñando.

**Capítulo 5:**

**Presentación Ante la Diosa**

Un reloj despertador, artefacto que se podría considerar desconocido en la casa de Cáncer, interrumpió el silencio que inundaba el templo esa mañana, para recordarle al que lo había puesto, lo odioso que resultaba su trabajo. Máscara de la Muerte se despertó sobresaltado. No recordaba que el despertador hiciera ese ruido tan desagradable, ni que perforara los oídos de tal manera cuando era ignorado. Lo apagó con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero los despertadores de ahora eran cada vez más resistentes a los golpes. Si no me creen, le pueden preguntar a Aioria, que tiene la costumbre de lanzarlos contra las paredes.

Máscara de la Muerte se levantó de su cama a regañadientes con dirección hacia el baño. Sumergió la cabeza en agua fría para quitarse en lo posible la expresión de resaca que estaba seguro portaba en sus facciones. Vale decir que esto no ayudó mucho, el caballero seguía con marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su pelo, aplastado luego de una buena noche de sueño.

Mascarita salió del baño caminando hacia la habitación de Bianca. Faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la mañana, hora que el Santo consideraba adecuada para comenzar el día, además, él no podría estar en pie más temprano por mucho que quisiera fastidiar a su discípula.

-_¡Bianca, es hora de levantarse!_ –dijo con energía tocando la puerta de su alumna.

Cuando volvió cinco minutos más tarde, y no pudo escuchar ruidos a través de la puerta, llamó por segunda vez. Ante la nueva respuesta del silencio, el caballero, abrió la puerta, mirando decididamente hacia fuera.

-_Bianca, no te quiero ver ni un segundo más en esa cama._

-_Pero si no estás mirando_ –dijo Bianca, que se había levantado al ver al caballero en su puerta y acercado hacia él-. _¡Buenos días!_

Máscara de la Muerte sintió como unos brazos delgados se aferraban a su cintura y entró en pánico. La voz de Bianca se había escuchado clara, muy distinta al tono medianamente sofocado que daba la máscara de amazona. Cerró los ojos por instinto y tensó el cuerpo notablemente.

-_Bianca, aquella no es una actitud digna de amazona. Ahora suéltame y ponte inmediatamente la máscara._

-_¿Qué actitud?_

-_Esta_ –respondió irritado.

La niña soltó apesadumbrada a su maestro. Caminó hacia la mesa donde había dejado su máscara y la calzó en su rostro. A pesar del desprecio que su maestro le había hecho, no perdió ni su buen humor o su perseverancia, y plantándose frente a Mascarita, volvió a intentar el saludo, elemento fundamental para comenzar cada día.

-_¡Buenos días, maestro!_

Un exceso de energía por la mañana era lo último que cierto cangrejo necesitaba. Por Athena, ni siquiera habían desayunado, tendría que tener mucho cuidado de no dejar nada con cafeína o mucha azúcar al alcance de su discípula. Seiya ya había dado ejemplos muy gráficos de las consecuencias del abuso de cafeína o azúcar, y él no sería humillado por los actos de su aprendiza. Sólo quienes conocían a fondo el carácter de Marin, habían sido lo suficiente inteligentes como para no comentarlo frente a la amazona que estuvo más violenta y saltona de lo normal por algunas semanas. Él mismo había carecido del tacto necesario, y cuando se atrevió a bromear sobre ello, Marin no había dudado en sepultarlo bajo todas las pesas del Coliseo. No era un buen recuerdo, y de no haber sido por Aioria, que tuvo la amabilidad suficiente de distraerla, quizás no estaría recordando la historia con tanto humor.

-_Tienes diez minutos para ducharte y estar sentada a la mesa_ –respondió Mascarita, haciendo a un lado a Bianca y caminando hacia la cocina.

La cocina de un santo dorado, ya que tanto las amazonas como los caballeros de plata, compartían residencias, tenía estrecha relación con su dueño. Por ejemplo, en el templo de Virgo, buscar carne era una pérdida de tiempo ya que Shaka es budista; así mismo como en Tauro, los plátanos fritos estaban a la orden del día. El refrigerador de Aries era algo que los caballeros solían evitar. Muchas veces, Mu tenía comida lemuriana en él, y no importaba cuánto asegurase su buen sabor, por el aspecto y los poco comunes colores, sólo los valientes o estúpidos, se atrevían a probarla.

Máscara de la Muerte prefería la tradicional pasta. Nada de la cocina griega logró comparársele a su querida pasta, y si su olor y refinado sabor no fueran suficientes, ningún argumento podía vencer lo saludable que era para guerreros en desarrollo. Él estaba acostumbrado a un plato pequeño de tallarines junto a una taza de leche que había cambiado el último tiempo por una de café bien cargado al desayuno, hábito adquirido durante su entrenamiento en Sicilia, donde lo más importante era contar con la energía requerida cada mañana. Pero no conocía los hábitos alimenticios de Bianca, y no es que le importara mucho tampoco, el problema era la posibilidad de que sus preciados tallarines fueran despreciados.

Prendió la cocina, puso a hervir agua en una olla y sacó dos tazones, uno para él y otro en el que Bianca tomaría leche. Revolvió en su despensa y se decidió por las pastas que se hacían en pocos minutos. El sabor no era igual, pero él no era nada malo cocinando y eso lo podía arreglar con algunos condimentos.

La puerta del baño se abrió, pero de ella no salió Bianca lista como él lo esperaba. La niña seguía en pijama y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.

-_Te quedan cinco minutos, Bianca._

-_Maestro… No hay toallas._

Las trivialidades de la vida lo frustraban.

-_¿Dónde están las tuyas?_ –preguntó reuniendo paciencia y echando los tallarines al agua.

-_Ayer las dejamos muy arriba en el clóset y no alcanzo._

Contó del 1 al 20 y sólo logró ofuscarse más al no servirle la técnica de relajación que todo charlatán insistía era milagrosa.

-_Usa una de las mías, sólo por esta vez. Recuerda que son diez minutos o te pondré agua fría._

Con precisión de reloj suizo o eso le pareció a su maestro, que olvidó cronometrar el tiempo, como fue su intención original, Bianca salió del baño por segunda vez. Quizás la niña fuera muy literal o él no supiese absolutamente nada de mujeres de su edad, porque si la apariencia de Bianca no lo mató, seguramente la problemática que con la que ella lidiaba, haría el truco. Se había vestido con unos jeans, zapatos negros claramente no aptos para el terreno sobre el que se movería, y una polera que el caballero encontraba escandalosa. Por si aquello fuera poco, su pelo, tan perfectamente ordenado el día anterior, era un desastre que se disparaba en todas direcciones. Indomable.

-_Maestro ¿quién me va a peinar?_

Era una pregunta inocente, bajo ningún contexto esperaba representar una amenaza, para qué hablar de un total impedimento de reacción por parte de su tutor, y si Bianca hubiese conocido algo mejor a su maestro y ese conocimiento lo encausara para destruirlo, unas dos o tres preguntas más de la misma índole, habrían sido suficientes para ganarse varios días libres.

¡Nadie le había avisado sobre eso! Él se negaba, no era su deber, no le afectaba, no tenía razones para hacerlo. No era un maldito peluquero, por amor a cualquier dios. Dejó el desayuno de Bianca frente a ella: casi un litro de leche y una buena porción de tallarines bien condimentados. El suyo era prácticamente igual, agregando una taza de café. No estaba seguro de qué lo había impulsado a tomar leche nuevamente, quizás la tentación al servirla.

-_Creo que te equivocaste, esto es el desayuno y los tallarines son para el almuerzo_ –dijo Bianca, observando desconfiadamente su plato-. _Además, es mucha leche…_

Alerta de posible explosión de temperamento.

-_Hay algo, bambina, que tienes que aprender y rápido. __Yo__ soy tu maestro, lo que significa que jamás me equivoco, todo lo que diga o haga, está bien, comenzando por el desayuno_ –respondió Máscara calmado, pero inflexible. El día anterior, también le había dado un discurso por el estilo y comenzaba a irritarle que la poca capacidad de retención de su alumna no le facilitara las cosas.

-_¿Cómo voy a comer con la máscara puesta?_

-_Te la sacas._

-_Pero dijiste que no se podía hacer eso si había un hombre y tú eres uno_ –dijo confundida. No estaba entendiendo las reglas de este lugar, y no parecían querer explicárselas bien. ¿Podía o no quitarse la máscara? ¿Acaso no podría volver a comer? Cuando se lo contara a su mamá, de seguro ella encontraba una solución. Era muy lista, y nunca dudó en ayudarla cuando tenía problemas, no importaba donde estuviera.

-_Yo soy una excepción, cuando estés conmigo, si puedes sacarte la máscara, pero sólo para comer o en casos importantes, debes acostumbrarte a llevarla siempre_ –respondió Máscara de la Muerte no muy seguro de lo que decía. No había estudiado ese punto en las reglas de las amazonas, pero recordaba haber leído en alguna parte que cuando un caballero entrenaba a una amazona, había ciertas libertades con respecto a sus reglas que se podía tomar. Muy bien, pues él se tomaba esta.

-_¿Y qué pasa cuando quiera comer y hayan otros hombres?_ –preguntó Bianca, dándole rienda suelta a su infatigable curiosidad.

-_Ahí los obligas a que se den vuelta, y si alguno se atreve a mirarte lo matas ahí mismo._

-_¡Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie!_ –reclamó Bianca, horrorizada ante la idea-. _Eso es muy cruel, además no se puede. Me llevarían a la cárcel y mis papás se enojarían conmigo._

¡Ah! La mente de un niño, tan inocente, tan fácilmente corrompible, y tan condenadamente correcta. Si Bianca tenía aquellos principios, los que esperaba no fueran muy sólidos, muchas de sus enseñanzas le causarían notables conflictos.

-_Muy bien, en ese caso, me avisas y yo lo pongo en su lugar._

-_¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ver mi cara? Donde yo vivo, lo hacen todo el tiempo y nadie mata a nadie._

¡Otra vez esa pregunta! Si salía vivo de esta, Máscara de la Muerte prometía ir a sentarse toda una tarde con Marin y Shaina para que le explicaran sus reglas y de qué manera convencían a sus aprendices para que las usaran.

-_Las amazonas esconden su cara, porque si un hombre se las ve, tendrán que casarse con él. Y supongo que no quieres casarte con cualquiera._

-_¡Noo!_

-_En ese caso, cuando termines, iremos a presentarte ante Athena, y no más preguntas._

'Pero antes tendré que hacerme cargo de algunas cosas'

Todo aprendiz debía ser reconocido como tal, por la autoridad a cargo. En el caso del Santuario griego, la máxima autoridad era Athena, y por lo tanto, debía ser presentando ante ella para recibir su bendición y hacer su juramento. Era una ceremonia sencilla, sin toda la parafernalia que se producía cuando uno de estos aprendices ganaba una armadura, ya que la mayoría de los aprendices nunca llegaba tan lejos. Desgraciados eran los casos en que estos morían, aún peores cuando se volvían traidores. Con el tiempo, se podía ver la madera de cada uno, y se evaluaba si valdría la pena que siguiera entrenando, dejando a quienes no lo lograron como guardias o reinsertándolos en la sociedad si contaban con las habilidades necesarias, para cubrir otro tipo de trabajo.

El caso de Bianca, no era diferente, pero tomando en cuenta que la actual reencarnación de Athena tenía trece años y había sido criada como una niña caprichosa sin muchas luces de los deberes que su condición le exigían, hasta que tenía los problemas encima, Máscara de la Muerte predecía que la presentación sería algo fuera de lo común, bastante incómodo y difícil de olvidar.

Bianca había desistido a la mitad de su desayuno. Obviamente, aquella era una cantidad de comida exagerada para alguien de su edad. Creía haber tomado al menos medio litro de leche, que luego causaría problemas en el factor de vejiga llena. Los tallarines, apenas los había tocado. Era extraño, y su estómago no había dudado en rehusar tal comida a esas horas de la mañana. Máscara de la Muerte retiró sus platos vacíos y los a medio comer de su alumna. Luego ella sería la que se arrepintiese cuando le diera hambre en la mitad del entrenamiento.

-_Bambina_ –dijo haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Bianca se puso de pie en un salto, y alegre, aunque esto su maestro no podía saberlo, lo siguió hasta su pieza. El día anterior, se habían pasado largas horas poniéndolo todo en su lugar y si una parte del clóset estaba siendo usada como bodega de juguetes, esto el santo prefirió ignorarlo como fuera. El Patriarca no había olvidado mencionar, en una de sus numerosas conversaciones, que ella sería completamente diferente a él. Sus condiciones no eran iguales, para que hablar de su estilo de vida. Tendría que aprender a tolerar ciertas cosas, por la convivencia de ambos.

-_Cuando estés en el Santuario, debes usar tus uniformes._

El día anterior, Máscara le había entregado una pila de uniformes a Bianca para que pudiera entrenar. Estaba claro que había olvidado mencionar que también era la ropa que debía usar a diario. Si se pensaba bien, entrenar era prácticamente lo que iba a hacer todo el día.

A ella la ropa no le había gustado nada, era fea, sus colores no eran bonitos ni brillantes, sólo un aburrido azul, aunque los morados estaban algo mejor, pero Bianca quería usar su ropa, sobretodo sus vestidos. Sin embargo, nada importaba si su maestro se lo pedía. No llevaba mucho tiempo con él, pero de lo poco que se conocían, nunca la había dejado sola y se veía divertido cuando se enojaba.

Bianca se cambió nuevamente de ropa, fue al baño a terminar de cumplir la rutina de higiene necesaria, y miró su pelo en el espejo. Ella no sabía peinarse bien, nunca le quedaba como a su mamá o niñera. Ellas solían decir que su pelo era muy rebelde por la mañana, casi intratable. Muchas veces le dolía cuando se lo cepillaban y gracias a la humedad de Salerno, al estar junto al mar, no podía llevarlo suelto nada más, tenía una peligrosa tendencia a tomar más volumen del permitido.

-_¡Maestro, tengo un problema!_

Máscara de la Muerte llegó al baño, creyendo que el problema de Bianca, sería algo importante, pero debió haberlo sabido mejor. La buena suerte era algo con lo que no contaba. Su alumna estaba frente al espejo, con el cepillo de pelo en la mano y una melena que pondría envidioso a cualquier león.

Ese punto ya lo habían aclaro. Corrección, a Mascarita le dio un ataque de pánico, entró en una negación profunda y zanjó solito el asunto.

Miró su reloj. En unos quince minutos, varios estarían levantados y era primordial que ninguno viera a Bianca aún. Un requisito muy importante de la presentación de aprendices, era que ningún otro santo podía verlo hasta que recibiera su bendición de Athena, o el santo con más rango a cargo. Él era maestro, no contaba. Mu, era un caso de fuerza, excepto Shion, nadie más tenía la habilidad para hacer las máscaras y sería aún más escandaloso que se paseara con la niña a rostro descubierto. Ahora tenía que subir las ocho casas restantes sin levantar sospechas.

-_No tenemos tiempo_ –no hubo espacio para protestas o pucheros lastimeros. Máscara de la Muerte sacó a Bianca del baño y la instó a que lo siguiera. Saldrían de las doce casas, y tomarían uno de los cuantos pasadizos secretos para llegar al templo principal sin ser molestados. El único obstáculo, sería Saga, y su manía por madrugar, o Kanon y su manía por volver a Géminis con el sol, o bien ambos, peleando por esta última razón.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta Géminis sin problemas. El santo de Cáncer hizo un rápido escáner con su cosmos de la casa. Extrañamente estaba vacía, gran oportunidad para pasar desapercibidos. Por segunda vez, Bianca no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para fijarse en los detalles de la casa de Géminis. Su maestro caminaba a paso rápido, y para no quedarse atrás, ella tenía casi que trotar a su lado. Antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras que conectaban con Tauro, tuvieron que mirar que no hubiera nadie cruzándola. Tanto secreto tenía emocionada a Bianca, sentía que estaban haciendo algo realmente importante y no quería echarlo a perder.

En Tauro, siguieron la misma rutina. Un escáner rápido por parte de Máscara de la Muerte, que gruñó molesto por su resultado. Aldebarán estaba levantado, y acompañado de los gemelos. ¡Esa tenía que ser su falta de suerte! Cruzar la casa sería todo un reto, nada que un Cáncer no pudiera enfrentar.

-_Este será el plan. Cuando yo te diga, tendrás que correr hasta la entrada de la casa, y esconderte muy bien en una de las columnas. Lo más seguro es que veas a Mu subiendo las escaleras muy rápido, pero él no tiene que verte a ti. Dejarás tu escondite cuando yo te encuentre_ –Bianca asintió un par de veces, adoptando una posición para correr.

Máscara de la Muerte encendió su cosmos para llamar la atención de los tres santos en Tauro, y apenas se sintieron los pasos sobre la fría piedra, le hizo una seña a Bianca para que comenzara a correr. La niña partió al instante, pero al paso que iba, se iba a encontrar de frente con los tres santos, por lo que Máscara de la Muerte, subió más aún su cosmos, distrayendo fácilmente a los tres dorados, que poca atención prestaron a una figura que se escurría por el lado oscuro del templo.

-¡Qué está pasando! –preguntó agitado Saga, al encontrarse a la salida de la segunda casa, con uno de sus compañeros, incrementando cada vez más su cosmos.

-¿Finalmente enloqueció? Siempre pensé que tanto tiempo encerrado le iba a hacer mal –dijo sarcásticamente Kanon.

-Oye, Máscara. Si sigues haciendo eso, alertarás a todo el Santuario.

De la nada, Mu apareció entre ellos, llevando su armadura y visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Quién nos ataca! ¿Por qué no están en sus casas? No sentí nada pasar por Aries.

En este momento, el santo de Cáncer dejó de jugar a incrementar su cosmos, mirándolos a todos divertidos. Intentó aguantar, pero una de sus carcajadas de maníaco se le escapó de los labios.

-¡Cuál es tu problema, Cáncer! –espetó Saga molesto-. Con eso no se juega.

-¿Y quién estaba jugando? –preguntó el aludido, con una burlona sonrisa.

-No logro entender –dijo Mu-, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Nadie dijo nada sobre un problema, pero si quieres mi opinión personal, pienso que la sola presencia de Saga es uno bien grande –respondió Máscara de la Muerte.

-Estoy muy de acuerdo –soltó Kanon.

Saga, haciendo gala de la mejor manera de callar a gemelos y compañeros de armas molestos, les dio un certero golpe a Kanon y Máscara de la Muerte, que fue secundado por un coscorrón de Aldebarán, por levantar falsas alarmas tan temprano.

-¡Yo no hice eso! En ningún momento di la alarma, sólo incrementé un poco mi cosmos ¿es eso un crimen?

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Saga, comenzando a sospechar que le estaban ocultando algo.

-Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia, Saga –respondió altanero Máscara de la Muerte, adentrándose en Tauro-. Nos veremos en el entrenamiento.

Los cuatro dorados se quedaron mudos viendo como el otro caminaba indiferente a todo lo que le rodeaba. La última semana, Máscara de la Muerte había estado actuando más extraño y arisco, si aquello era posible y al que le quedara alguna duda sobre su sanidad mental, pues aquí tenía la prueba que le faltaba. El Santo de Cáncer tenía mucha menos cordura de la que todos pensaban.

-Por cierto –gritó adentrándose en el templo-, mis respetos y saludos al santo de la segunda casa, Aldebarán de Tauro y a sus acompañantes.

-¡Con el protocolo no se juega! –gritó Saga de vuelta.

-Como digas…

Máscara de la Muerte había mantenido su cosmos alto tanto tiempo para detectar la posición exacta donde se había escondido Bianca. Muy pobre y obvio, pero dado que Mu no usó las escaleras, podía darle algo de crédito, siempre y cuando él fuera benevolente, cosa que este santo en específico se jactaba de no ser. En la salida de Tauro, se dirigió a la columna donde su alumna debía estar, pero no pudo encontrarla. Buscó en las siguientes y hasta se atrevió a llamarla en voz alta. Nadie contestó.

Pensando que Bianca se había escondido un poco más adentro, caminó por los rincones oscuros del templo, se atrevió a ver los más iluminados, pero Bianca no estaba en la entrada. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? Él la había rastreado hasta la entrada, podía apostar su armadura a que su alumna se había escondido tras una de las columnas y ahora no había más que viento.

-Apenas la encuentre, pasará una temporada en el Hades.

Hay simples pistas para detectar qué tal malhumorado Cáncer puede estar: si nombra temporadas de intenso dolor en el Hades, es algo a considerar, por lo que se recomienda, mantenerse alejado de un santo voluble que en cualquier momento, puede soltar una acumulación de cosmos debido a su nula capacidad de manejo de ira.

Bianca se había escondido, tal y como su maestro se lo había dicho, tras una de las columnas a la entrada de Tauro. Dos veces casi es descubierta por los santos que estaban en el templo, pero las sombras resultaron ser una ayuda indispensable para ella, y estaba esperando muy nerviosa a que nadie la encontrara.

-¡Hola! –la voz a su espalda la asustó tanto, que la voz se le quedó atascada en la garganta, y sólo dio un salto.

Bianca se dio vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el niño que viera el día anterior donde el caballero que le había hecho la máscara. Él no había podido verla bien a ella, pero eso no significaba que ella no. En vez de cejas, tenia dos puntos celestes en la frente. Su pelo era rojo y estaba parado, no era muy alto, y usaba una especie de pulsera en la parte de arriba del brazo derecho que se veía bien incómoda.

-_Voi spaventato me_ –dijo Bianca, recuperando un ritmo normal de latidos.

-¿No hablas griego? –preguntó Kiki, que no le había entendido nada.

Bianca negó con la cabeza, y se lo quedó viendo detrás de su máscara. Si él no se iba, ella tendría problemas con su maestro más tarde. Kiki, que estaba muy curioso por conocer a otro aprendiz de un santo dorado, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bianca tranquila, entendiera lo que hablara o no, y por eso, tomándola de una mano, la teletransportó con él, a la casa de Aries, que por el momento, estaba vacía.

A Bianca casi se le va el alma por segunda vez esa mañana. ¡Ya no estaba en Tauro! Su maestro iba a enojarse mucho con ella, estaba más que segura, pero la sensación también le había gustado mucho. Se llevó un susto de muerte, es verdad, pero fue divertido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese niño podía hacer lo mismo que el hombre de pelo verde que la fue a buscar al aeropuerto. Quizás… quizás ella también pudiera aprender. No importaba lo difícil que fuera, ella aprendería sí o sí a viajar de esa forma tan divertida. Tenía que convencer a Máscara de la Muerte para que le enseñase.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Kiki, olvidando que ella no podía entenderle.

Kiki se sentía mal por la niña. Tener a Máscara de la Muerte como maestro debía ser muy atemorizante, y ella no se veía tan fuerte como Shaina o Marin. Ojalá lo pudiera superar, se sentía muy aburrido siendo el único aprendiz de dorado. Cuando los demás aprendices del Santuario terminaban el entrenamiento diario y él debía volver a Aries con Mu, nunca había nada qué hacer, su maestro siempre estaba ocupado y como Seiya no visitaba el Santuario hace tiempo, se aburría de muerte gran parte de las tardes. Necesitaba más compañía de su edad, y esa niña podía ser la respuesta a todos sus rezos, lo del idioma, ya sabrían cómo entenderse.

-Kiki, termina de desayunar y baja, tenemos que ir a entrenar –la voz de Mu resonó claramente por el templo, y el color de piel de Bianca, que de por sí era pálido, se volvió ahora transparente.

-¡Maestro, mire quién está aquí! –gritó Kiki, alegre.

Mu, curioso por la visita, fue directamente hacia la cocina donde había dejado a Kiki desayunando, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una temblorosa aprendiza de amazona, que se veía claramente indispuesta.

-Kiki, ¿qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Mu, viendo ceñudo al pequeño lemuriano.

-La encontré escondida tras un pilar en Tauro y la traje conmigo, pero no puedo entender nada de lo que habla. Quería jugar un rato con ella.

Mu soltó una carcajada. La inocencia y simplicidad de los niños no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pero Bianca, si recordaba bien su nombre, no se veía muy saludable que digamos, y Máscara de la Muerte, tampoco estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana. Quizás la niña se le había escapado. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Kiki, siéntala en una de las sillas, y no dejes que se valla. Yo iré a buscar a Máscara de la Muerte –dicho esto, el lemuriano desapareció.

Bianca, mientras tanto, se estaba mortificando como toda una mártir religiosa. Su maestro sí que iba a estar enojado con ella, le había dicho que no tenían que verla, y ahora ese otro caballero la había encontrado. Ella no quería que le pasara esto, estaba muy tranquila esperándolo en Tauro. Tenía ganas de llorar, seguramente su maestro la iba a odiar y la mandaría de vuelta a Italia.

Dos segundos más tarde, Mu volvía con Máscara de la Muerte, que se veía lívido de rabia. Él no iba a soportar ni la mínima desobediencia.

-_Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en Tauro_ –le dijo fríamente, sin siquiera mirarla.

-_No fue mi culpa._

-_Ya estás lo bastante grande como para asumir las consecuencias de tus acciones. ¡Te dije que no te movieras! Y ahora apareces en Aries, donde no sólo Mu te vio_ –el santo de Cáncer le estaba dando a Bianca donde más le dolía, en sus sentimientos. No le hablaba con cariño, sino que con fría rabia e indiferencia hacia ella.

-_Pero…_

-_¡Sin Excusas!_ –levantó la voz Máscara de la Muerte.

-_Pero si fue el niño que me trajo aquí, haciendo lo mismo que el señor de pelo verde que me fue a buscar al aeropuerto_ –protestó Bianca, a punto de deshacerse en amargos lagrimones.

-Máscara, en esto debo tomar mi responsabilidad –intervino Mu, antes de que Bianca, juzgando por su voz, rompiera en un llanto desconsolado.

-No es asunto tuyo, Mu –dijo Máscara apretando los dientes, ahora abiertamente hostil.

No podía creer el descaro de esa niña. Primero, lo desobedecía abiertamente y luego, no era capaz de asumir su responsabilidad y se comportaba como una mocosa malcriada a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando le llamaban la atención. Él iba a entrenar a una amazona, no a una niñita llorona. El Patriarca tenía que escucharlo. ¡Renunciaba!

-Máscara, Kiki me dijo que encontró a tu aprendiza escondida tras una columna en la entrada de Tauro, y que él la trajo aquí teletransportándola –explicó Mu, sin dejar de mirar ceñudo a Kiki, por haber ocasionado todo esto.

-_¿Es eso cierto, bambina?_

-_Sí_ –logró articular Bianca, a través de su agitada respiración.

Máscara de la Muerte relajó sus facciones y en cambio, miró a Kiki prometiéndole mucho dolor en un futuro cercano.

-Nos tenemos que ir, Mu. Discúlpame por las molestias. ¿Te importaría llevarnos al templo principal? Se nos hizo tarde.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo que Kiki hizo, me disculpo por sus acciones –dijo el lemuriano mirando una vez más a Kiki, antes de tomar el hombro de Máscara de la Muerte, que sostenía la mano de Bianca.

Maestro y aprendiza se encontraban en la entrada del templo principal del Santuario. Desde ahí, se podía ver con claridad la belleza y dignidad que las doce casas sostenían. También se podía apreciar muy bien las escaleras que conectaban cada casa, como una serpiente blanca.

-_Woow_ –dejó salir Bianca, impactada por lo que veía.

-_Escúchame bien, Bianca. Cuando entremos, tendrás que mantenerte en silencio, y hacer lo mismo que yo. Cuando te lo diga, podrás hablar. ¿Entendido?_

-_Entendido, maestro_ –dijo Bianca, nuevamente rebosante de alegría.

Máscara de la Muerte, cruzó las puertas del templo con toda la solemnidad del mundo. Bianca intentaba mantener su paso y pose, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando tuvo que correr detrás de él para no quedarse atrás. Se encontraron frente a nuevo par de puertas, y se detuvieron. Máscara golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y a una orden de entrada, atravesó las puertas siendo seguido de cerca por Bianca, que estaba demasiado distraída fijándose en su alrededor, para ver delante de quiénes estaban. Aquella sala era simplemente gigante, y muy bonita para el gusto de la niña, aunque necesitaba un poco más de color. Al frente, había un trono como de princesa, elevado por unas escaleras. Ahí estaba parada una joven de pelo morado bien largo, que sostenía un báculo de lo que ella creía, era magia en sus manos. A su lado, estaba el mismo caballero de pelo verde, pero él no traía puesta una armadura como la de su maestro, y ocupaba un sombrero ridículo, con una capa blanca, igual que el resto de los caballeros.

Máscara puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza, siendo imitado por Bianca sin demora. Para la niña, todo esto parecía un juego de lo más interesante.

-Princesa Athena, excelencia Shion –dijo el santo de Cáncer poniéndose de pie-, les presentó a mi aspirante de aprendiza, quien ha decidido secundar la casa de Cáncer.

Bianca seguía arrodillada en el suelo, sin saber que debía ponerse de pie. Nadie se molestaba en hablarle en italiano, y ella no sabía griego.

_-Bambina._

Bastó este pequeño llamado para que la niña saltara sobre sus pies, y se levantara para adoptar la misma pose que le veía a su maestro. La cabeza en alto, mirando a la joven de pelo morado. Los hombros atrás, las piernas juntas, y una expresión seria, que de todas formas, no se le veía por la máscara de amazona.

-¡Realmente es un encanto! –dijo Saori, que no se aguantó a que la ceremonia terminara.

-Princesa, éste no es el momento para ese tipo de comentarios –la regañó Shion, muy serio.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¿pero qué sentido tiene que hagamos todo esto si no entiende lo que estamos diciendo? –alegó Saori, que aún tenía ciertos problemas cuando se trataba de escribir en griego.

-Princesa, las costumbres de este Santuario siempre han sido así, y su deber como diosa es continuar con estas tradiciones –volvió a decir Shion, ganándose un pequeño puchero por parte de Saori.

-Yo, Athena, diosa de este Santuario, te reconozco a ti, Bianca, como aprendiza de la casa de Cáncer, a cargo del santo Máscara de la Muerte. Por la gracia concedida a mí desde nacimiento, y bajo la bendición de Niké –Saori se había acercado hasta Bianca para tocarle la cabeza con su báculo-, te recibo bajo mi servicio y cuidado, como orgullosa aprendiza de amazona.

Saorí se alejó unos pasos, sin dejarle de sonreír a Bianca, que miraba toda la escena bastante confundida. Shion se había acercado a ella, y poniéndose a su altura, dio otro pequeño discurso:

-Yo, Shion, Patriarca del Santuario, te reconozco y acepto a ti, aprendiza de Cáncer, para cumplir con los deberes de proteger a nuestra diosa por sobre todas las cosas.

Máscara de la Muerte fue el último en hablar.

-Yo, Máscara de la Muerte, te acepto como mi aprendiza, para llevar en alto el nombre de Cáncer, bajo el que juntos, debemos responder.

-¡Genial! Ya que estamos listos con esto –dijo Saori, dejando su báculo junto al trono-, podemos hacer cosas más divertidas. ¿Peinaste a Bianca esta mañana, Máscara de la Muerte?

El santo miró hacia otro lado. Él se había negado a peinar a Bianca, no era su deber, tampoco sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Puedo peinarla yo? –preguntó con ojos grandes y brillantes.

-No hay problema, princesa, mientras no nos atrasemos mucho. Tenemos un entrenamiento que comenzar.

-Volveré en diez minutos –exclamó Saori, dando un saltito de felicidad y tomando una de las manos de Bianca para llevarla a través de unas puertas laterales.

-_Ve con ella, Bianca_ –dijo su maestro, comprendiendo que su aprendiza no debería estar entendiendo nada.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de autorizar?

-Tengo plena conciencia de ello, excelencia. Pero dado que yo no sé peinar niñas y que la princesa se veía tan emocionada, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho daño.

-Todo va a resultar mejor de lo que esperas.

-¿Usted cree?

-Confío plenamente en ello. Hace mucho tiempo que una nueva aspirante a amazona no pisa este Santuario, tendrá la atención de todos los caballeros sobre ella en un instante.

-Por Zeus, gracias que no sabe griego –dijo Máscara de la Muerte. Ese día, estaba convencido de que recibiría ciertos comentarios que prefería, Bianca no entendiera.

**Continuará.**

Aquí es cuando empezamos a ver las repercusiones que Bianca traerá a la vida de Mascarita. Vivir con una niña de 10 años no es tan simple y eso no es sólo porque hay que peinarla. Un adelanto del próximo capítulo… no se los daré.

¡Nos vemos! Un review hace feliz a esta autora.

"Voi spaventato me:" me asustaste, bien traducido.

**Menta Chips**


	7. La Nueva Sensación del Santuario

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y quien haya pagado los derechos. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión, creo que ya quedó claro.

Para este capítulo, me siento muy inspirada, Bianca fue recibida con los brazos abiertos y nada me gusta más.

**Capítulo 6:**

**La Nueva Sensación del Santuario**

Mu de Aries y Kiki se encontraban entrenando en el Coliseo a primera hora de la mañana. El entrenamiento del pequeño lemuriano se concentraba en su habilidad para teletransportarse, la que para todo el Santuario era perfecta, menos para Mu que era quien tenía la última palabra al respecto.

El ariano concentraba su energía para atacar a Kiki quien debía ir esquivando cada uno de sus ataques. Hasta el momento, lo había hecho bastante bien para el criterio de todos los que observaban.

-¡Más rápido, Kiki! –gritaba Mu, aumentando la intensidad de los ataques.

El lemuriano había esquivado uno, dos, pero su maestro había cambiado el orden de ataque tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole.

-Kiki, no puedes caer con un truco tan simple –suspiró Mu, asegurándose de que su aprendiz se encontrase entero-, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Kiki volvió a alejarse algunos metros de Mu, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse apenas pudiera sentir la energía de su maestro venir hacia él. El problema era que en el Coliseo había más de un caballero mirando su entrenamiento, y dado que su concentración jamás había sido buena, distinguir cada cosmos le costaba más trabajo del que debiera.

Tres, cuatro ataques, y lo estaba haciendo bastante mejor que en toda la mañana cuando un nuevo cosmos entró al área de su alcance y desconcentrándose por completo, fue alcanzado nuevamente por los ataques de Mu.

-¡Kiki! –dijo Mu, quien a estas alturas comenzaba a perder la cabeza debido al poco esfuerzo que el niño le ponía a su entrenamiento. Pero Kiki ya no lo escuchaba, un brillo especial se notaba en sus ojos, y se retorcía las manos sin saber qué hacer.

El cosmos que Kiki había sentido era el de Máscara de la Muerte, que se acercaba al Coliseo, y él prefería estar en cualquier parte antes de tener que volver a encontrarse esa mañana con el santo, luego de haber raptado deliberadamente a su aprendiza. Como buen niño que era, resolvió que dónde estaría más seguro era con alguien mayor y por lo tanto corrió a esconderse detrás de Mu, que también había sentido el cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte e imaginaba los pensamientos del pequeño.

-Un caballero nunca se esconde, Kiki –dijo Mu, aguantándose la risa que le producía todo el asunto.

-Máscara de la Muerte me asusta cuando está de mal humor.

Mu tuvo que ahogar otra risa ante el comentario. Sabía que Kiki no era un cobarde, cualquiera se asustaba de Máscara de la Muerte después de ver como su carácter había explotado por todo durante la semana pasada.

-Tendrás que ir a pedirle perdón por llevarte a Bianca esta mañana. Casi haces que lleguen tarde a su presentación ante Athena –lo amonestó Mu como por cuarta vez haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo desprotegido.

Kiki tragó fuerte dos veces antes de poner un pie delante del otro y caminar hacia la entrada, donde se recortaban las figuras de maestro y alumna. La posibilidad de volver a ver a Bianca lo alegraba, pero tener que disculparse con su maestro, le aterraba.

Sus pasos eran cada vez más cortos y la tentación de desaparecer en ese momento más grande, pero parecía que Mu lo conocía demasiado bien ya que antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba caminando junto a él impidiendo que escapara de su deber.

Mu y Kiki se habían detenido justamente en la entrada del Coliseo, esperando a que la otra pareja llegara frente a ellos. Mu tenía una mano sobre el hombre de Kiki, en lo que podría pensarse era un gesto de apoyo, pero las apariencias engañan, y aquella era una clara advertencia de que si no hacía lo que debía, se la pasaría castigado el resto del mes, lo que no era una broma.

Máscara de la Muerte y Bianca se detuvieron frente a Mu y Kiki, él serio como siempre, y ella, mirando fríamente a Kiki, aunque éste no lo pudiera notar.

-Yo quería pedir perdón por lo de esta mañana –dijo Kiki, mirando al suelo y temblando ligeramente.

-No hay ofensa –respondió Máscara de la Muerte a Mu-, llegamos justo a tiempo, pero –el caballero tomó a Kiki del cuello, para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos-, mantente alejado de mi aprendiza.

Dicho esto, maestro y alumna se alejaron, él a grandes zancadas y ella trotando a su lado para ser capaz de mantenerle el paso.

Bianca no había entendido lo que su maestro le había dicho al niño sin cejas, pero no estaba muy preocupada por ello. Gracias a él, su maestro le había gritado y tratado bien mal, se merecía que lo tomaran del cuello y le dieran un buen susto, pues esa parte no se la había perdido, la expresión de Kiki fue más que evidente.

Máscara de la Muerte seguía bravo y el mar humor no se le pasaría en el resto del día por culpa del lemuriano. No soportaba a los niños, colmaban su paciencia ¿por qué los dioses decidieron castigarlo de esta forma?

Bianca estaba de pie, junto a él, mirándolo y riéndose a través de su máscara de las muecas, amenazas al cielo y demás gestos que hacía su maestro. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan divertido como él, y aunque fuera un poco pesado y amargado, presentía que podían ser buenos amigos, después de todo la hacía reír mucho.

-_Bambina, el entrenamiento será así: me mantienes el paso o te quedas sin comer hoy ¿entendido?_

Bianca movió afirmativamente la cabeza no sabiendo si debía creer esa amenaza o no, pero de todas maneras, apenas Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a trotar a paso rápido por la arena del Coliseo, ella tuvo que emprender carrera e intentar mantenerle el paso.

Mientras tanto, en las gradas del Coliseo se llevaba a cabo un tipo de entrenamiento completamente diferente. Aioria y Aioros, que debían haber estado practicando entre ellos, estaban tumbados de estómago sobre las gradas, sosteniéndose en un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro, jugaban al pulso. Estrictamente hablando, el pulso podría considerarse entrenamiento, se ejercita la fuerza de un brazo y tomando en cuenta que quienes lo hacen son santos de Athena, la actividad podía llevar más que un par de minutos. En total, llevaban veinte, y ninguno había logrado mover el brazo del otro más que un par de centímetros.

-Admite la derrota, hermanito, jamás lograrás vencerme en pulso –dijo Aioros, presionando la mano de Aioria que oscilaba peligrosamente fuera del punto de equilibrio.

-Has estado fuera de forma mucho tiempo, Aioros, nadie dice que no seré capaz de ganarte.

-Y tú parece que no lo has aprovechado en lo más mínimo ¿es que no puedes entrenar propiamente si no estoy yo para presionarte?

Aioria rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero tuvo la decencia suficiente, lo que siendo un Leo es muy extraño, para no comentar al respecto. Que alguien le diera algo de crédito, se había ganado su armadura sin que Aioros estuviera ahí ¿eso no le daba puntos extras?

-Me estoy cansando, ya ríndete –exigió Aioria, volviendo el juego al empate.

-Eso demuestra lo poco dedicado que eres –lo sermoneó Aioros, no dándole ventaja, pero tampoco tomando ninguna. No había por dónde perderse, sería un empate, les gustara o no.

-¡Perdiste! –exclamó Aioria, encendiendo su cosmos sorpresivamente y doblando el brazo de Aioros con una velocidad sorprendente, pero antes de poder volver a aseverar lo anteriormente dicho, Aioria se encontró con que su mano era la que había tocado la superficie de las gradas.

-Como dije, jamás lograrás vencerme en pulso, aunque intentes hacer trampa cuando dijimos que no usaríamos nuestro cosmos –le dijo Aioros, con una enorme y burlona sonrisa.

-Tramposo –masculló Aioria, sentándose y cruzando los brazos amurrado.

-Lo prometido es deuda, hermanito. Un caballero jamás falta a su palabra, hoy tú invitas el almuerzo y dado que intentaste ganarme con trampa, elegiré el lugar más lujoso de toda la ciudad.

Aioria le dedicó una fea mirada a su hermano mayor, y volvió su atención a la arena del Coliseo. Habían dejado de entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues hacía calor y se habían aburrido, por eso fue que hicieron una apuesta y comenzaron a jugar pulso. Leo divagaba un poco en lo que sufriría su billetera de acuerdo a los exquisitos gustos de Aioros para comer, cuando su entrenado ojo, se posó en la extraña visión de Máscara de la Muerte fuera de su templo, trotando y seguido de una aprendiza de amazona.

-Por Athena ¿puede ser cierto? –entornó un poco los ojos y puso más atención a la singular pareja.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo, Aioros?

El santo de Sagitario, que no le estaba prestando atención a su hermano menor, siguió con sus ojos lo que fuera que él miraba con tanta atención, pero sólo encontró a Mu y Kiki que seguían el mismo tipo de entrenamiento desde hacía un mes ya.

-Si te refieres al entrenamiento, ha sido igual desde siempre y no cambiará una vez que ya no estemos –aquí hablaba por experiencia. Trece años y usaban las mismas rutinas. Uno pensaría que llegarían a aburrirse de hacer todos los días del año lo mismo, pero los seres humanos son de costumbres. No se las cambies, y ellos son más eficaces.

-¡No! Es Máscara de la Muerte fuera de su templo y con una aprendiza de amazona tras sus pasos –soltó Aioria, señalándolos con un dedo para mejor efecto.

-Aioria eso es imposible… -no pudo seguir hablando. Efectivamente, Máscara de la Muerte estaba siendo seguido por una aprendiza de amazona ¡y de las chicas!

-Por Athena –dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Los hermanos no se iban a contentar con mirar desde las gradas. Tenían que saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando y la única forma era bajando a la arena y hablando con el santo de Cáncer.

-Espero que esté de buen humor…

-Si salió de su templo no puede ser tan malo.

-Con Máscara de la Muerte nunca se sabe.

Llegaron junto al santo de Cáncer en un santiamén y cuando este los vio frente a él, se detuvo provocando que Bianca chocara contra sus piernas. Máscara de la Muerte gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. No tenía caso seguir ocultándolo de todas formas. Bianca ya había sido presentada ante Saori y debía entrenarla, tarde o temprano los demás tendrían que verla.

-¿Decidiste salir de tu templo? –preguntó Aioria, observando curioso a la niña que se escondía tras Máscara de la Muerte.

-Las circunstancias me obligaron –respondió Máscara de la Muerte, empujando un poco a Bianca para que dejara de esconderse tras él-. _Una buena amazona no se esconde_ –le dijo en italiano.

-¿Tienes aprendiza? –preguntó Aioros con un tono de completa incredulidad.

-Así es. Fui por ella ayer y hoy en la mañana fue presentada ante Saori y el Patriarca.

-¡JAJAJA! Excelente broma, cangrejo –comenzó a reírse Aioria, que no se creía aquello por nada del mundo.

-Hola pequeña, yo soy Aioros, santo de Sagitario –se presentó el caballero con una enorme sonrisa, extendiéndole una mano a Bianca que ella no tomó.

-No habla griego, sólo italiano –dijo Máscara con una amplia sonrisa. Esta traba de lenguaje le caía como anillo al dedo, evitaría que Bianca se formara desagradables ideas sobre él respecto a su pasado.

-_Preséntate, bambina._

-_Ciao, sono Bianca, molto piacere. Voi che siete?_ –dijo la pequeña tomando la mano de Aioros y dejando escapar una risita por la expresión del caballero.

-_Él es el santo de Sagitario, Aioros y su hermano, santo de Leo, Aioria_ –explicó Máscara de la Muerte, señalando al respectivo santo. Quizás después de todo, que ella no supiera griego sería una molestia.

-¿Qué fue todo ese intercambio? –preguntó Aioria, que había logrado captar perfectamente la parte donde mencionaban su nombre. Su risa cesó al comprender que Máscara de la Muerte era serio respecto a lo de una aprendiza y al ver cómo su hermano la saludaba.

-Los estaba presentando. Por cierto, su nombre es Bianca.

Nada hubiera preparado mejor a los dos santos para lo que estaban viendo, que la misma sorpresa. ¿Máscara de la Muerte era maestro? Ahora sí que lo habían visto todo.

-¿Qué habilidades tiene? –preguntó Aioros, muy interesado en Bianca.

-No tengo ni la menor idea –fue sincero y en caso de que ella poseyera alguna, él no lo sabía.

-¿No ha sido entrenada antes?

Este era un tema difícil para los santos. Por lo general, recibían a sus alumnos unos cuatro o cinco años menores para que a los diez, pudieran empezar con una parte más interesante del entrenamiento.

-No. Es de una familia acomodada de Italia, por lo que está acostumbrada a que hagan todo por ella y tiene una madre que hasta del Inframundo la devolverían.

Los hermanos silbaron y pusieron cada uno una mano sobre los hombros de Máscara de la Muerte. No había peor mal que las madres aprensivas si se trataba de entrenar a un niño. No había forma de explicarles que los moretones eran el pan de cada día, y muchos de sus aprendices habían sido retirados por estas féminas furiosas cuyos instintos estaban al máximo. No es que eso fuera malo, sólo poco conveniente para ellos.

-¿Qué me dices del cosmos, puede sentirlo?

-¿Crees que mi alumna no es más que una simple niña? –gruñó Máscara de la Muerte, mirando ceñudo a Aioros.

-No estaba diciendo eso –intentó disculparse el santo antes de poner de mal humor a Máscara de la Muerte.

-_Bambina, si sientes lo que sea viniendo de ese hombre, avísame_ –Máscara miró a Aioros-, eleva tu cosmos.

El santo de Sagitario hizo como le dijeron. Comenzó a subir su cosmos en un tono amistoso, pero Bianca sólo lo miraba. Lo subió un poco más y la niña pestañeó un par de veces, pero no hizo ninguna señal de sentir algo.

-Intenta ser un poco más agresivo –sugirió Aioria.

Aioros le puso un tono más agresivo a su cosmos, aún lo tenía bastante bajo, pero Bianca reaccionó de inmediato.

-_¡Es lo mismo de la playa!_ –exclamó alegre tirando del brazo de Máscara.

Cáncer sonrió satisfecho, Aioros volvió su cosmos a la normalidad y Aioria aplaudió un par de veces.

-_¿Lo mismo de la playa?_

-_Sí. Estaba en la que está cerca de mi casa y dos hombres salieron del mar usando ropa muy extraña, no traje de baño. Uno tenía una capa, les hablé un poco, pero mi mamá me llamó y me tuve que ir_ –explicó Bianca sin dejar tiempo para respirar.

-No le será tan difícil. Ella tiene su cosmos dormido y si puede sentir los que son algo más agresivos, Máscara no debería tener problema –decía Aioria.

-Es verdad. Tendrán que trabajar duro el acondicionamiento físico, no se ve muy resistente.

-_¿Hombre con capa saliendo del mar?_

-_Sí. Estoy segura de que estaba enojado, porque a su alrededor todo se sentía chistoso. También hablaba italiano y no se veía muy viejo… tenía ana armadura como la tuya, pero estaba oculta por la capa mojada. No entiendo por qué no se puso traje de baño, se veía muy divertido._

-Me da la sensación de que nos dejan fuera de la conversación –comentó Aioria.

-Acostúmbrate, ella no sabe griego.

-Todavía no me explico cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió. ¿Máscara, seguro que podrás con ella?

-¿¡Me ves cara de idiota o qué!? Claro que puedo con ella, es sólo una niña –gruñó Máscara, apartando a Bianca con el brazo, más brusco de lo que debía.

-Por lo mismo, te doy dos semanas –dijo Aioria, encontrando la situación de los más cómica.

-_Mucho descanso. Sígueme, bambina_ –Máscara le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Aioros y comenzó a trotar con Bianca corriendo tras él.

Gracias a Aioria, todo lo que Bianca le había dicho pasó a un octavo plano en su mente. Una cosa era que él no se encontrara listo para ser maestro y que el Patriarca coincidiera; pero que los demás se lo restregaran en la cara, eso sí que no lo toleraría. ¿Qué se creía ese leoncito? Cuando él tuviera a su cargo un aprendiz, entonces hablarían sobre quién era apto o no. Lo peor del caso es que aquél era nada más que el primer encuentro, faltaban ocho santos más por soportar.

El entrenamiento de esa mañana consistió básicamente en trote y elongación. Máscara de la Muerte había mantenido a Bianca una cantidad de tiempo asesina dando vueltas por la arena del Coliseo y su alumna lo estaba sintiendo en pleno. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y no tenía energía ni para caminar.

Mu y Kiki, que estaban entrenando también en el Coliseo, no dijeron nada, por mucho que el muchacho quisiera ir a ayudar a Bianca. Uno de los lemurianos comprendía que no podía intervenir, el entrenamiento era cosa de cada uno. El lemuriano menor, sin embargo, estaba aún asustado por Máscara de la Muerte para ir a desafiarlo abiertamente.

Aioros y Aioria, dejando de lado el pulso, seguían con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ocasionalmente le echaban una mano a Bianca, que se iba quedando atrás cada vez que su maestro aumentaba un poco más la velocidad.

A la hora de almuerzo, el Coliseo comenzaba a llenarse de caballeros y aprendices de otras órdenes dándoles la señal a los dorados para la salida. Los horarios se respetaban con precisión en el Santuario griego. Las órdenes de caballeros tenían sus propios horarios para el uso de la arena de entrenamiento, siendo los dorados quienes tenían la preferencia.

-_Nos volvemos al templo, bambina._

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas con suma alegría por Bianca, que se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. Máscara de la Muerte estaba caminando ya hacia la salida cuando se dio cuenta de que no era seguido.

-¡Oye, cangrejo! Creo que se te olvida algo –gritó Aioria, mirando a Bianca intentar ponerse en pie.

El santo se devolvió en tres largas zancadas, tomó a Bianca del suelo y partió con ella en brazos, tal como lo había hecho el primer día en que se conocieron.

Bianca, tomándose esta vez la situación con mucho más humor, ya acostumbrada un poco a la impaciencia del santo, sólo se rió durante el camino, conversándole animadamente a su maestro e intentando abrazarlo, aunque éste la alejaba cada vez que lograba acomodarse para pasar uno de sus brazos por su cuello.

Ya en Cáncer, Máscara de la Muerte estaba ocupado en preparar el almuerzo y Bianca en poner la mesa para ellos dos. Aunque estaba cansada, hizo lo que su maestro le pidió con buena disposición. Su papá le había recordado que no tenía que ser malagradecida y debía dar lo mejor de sí mientras estuviera lejos de su casa y aquél era un deber que se estaba tomando muy a pecho.

Máscara de la Muerte puso los platos en la mesa, el almuerzo de ese día, carne con arroz. Estaba listo para sentarse y Bianca sacarse la máscara para comer, cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndolos. El caballero puso una cara de fastidio que hizo reír a su aprendiza, se paró y caminó hacia otra habitación, donde el teléfono estaba.

Estando sola, Bianca se dedicó a tararear una canción esperando que Máscara de la Muerte llegara para que pudieran almorzar. No creía que se fuera a demorar mucho al teléfono, su papá siempre hablaba corto y por lo tanto ella asumía que todos los hombres serían iguales.

Voces llegaron del lado contrario del templo, donde Máscara de la Muerte no podía estar porque su voz se escuchaba desde la cocina. Hablaba en italiano y rápido. Curiosa, Bianca se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la entrada de Cáncer, desde dónde le llegaban las voces extrañas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a un tipo tan alto y grande que parecía un monstruo, sonriéndole y queriendo saludarla.

Un grito agudo y prolongado, rompió la paz de Cáncer.

Máscara de la Muerte soltó el teléfono de golpe y corrió siguiendo el grito. De un momento a otro, su corazón se había desbocado. Aquella llamada de auxilio no podía ser de nadie más que Bianca y sólo pensar en que algo le hubiera pasado el primer día de entrenamiento lo hacía querer encogerse hasta desaparecer.

-¡Bianca! –gritó, azotando una puerta y deslizándose por la carrera, hacia la entrada donde un muy confundido Aldebarán estaba de pie, una asustada Bianca se cubría la cara con las manos y temblaba pasos más allá, y dos perplejos gemelos miraban la escena sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-_Maestro…_ -gimoteaba Bianca, sin atreverse a quitarse los brazos de la cara y llamándolo.

Máscara de la Muerte le dedicó una muy poco gentil mirada a Aldebarán y arrodillándose frente a Bianca, le quitó los brazos de la cara, le subió el rostro y habló severo:

-_Te he dicho que una buena amazona no se esconde, Bianca. ¡Cálmate!_

-Oye, Máscara, te prometo que no quise asustarla así. Aioros me comentó algo sobre de que eras maestro y quise venir a comprobarlo, pero cuando intenté saludarla, se puso a gritar –se explicó Aldebarán, mirando preocupado a la niña.

-No debe conocer hombres de tu tamaño, Aldebarán –explicó Saga, quien había recuperado el habla.

-Quizás te confundió con un monstruo o un malvado gigante come niñas –bromeó Kanon, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

A Bianca le tomaron algunos comentarios más calmarse del todo. No quería seguir escuchando a su maestro hablándole de esa forma, pero cada vez que veía a ese hombre, no podía dejar de gimotear penosamente. ¡Era enorme!

-_Pídele perdón, bambina._

Bianca se acercó a paso lento a Aldebarán, levantó la cabeza y habló bajo.

-_Spiacente._

-Te acaban de pedir perdón, Tauro.

Aldebarán sonrió abiertamente a la aprendiza y le revolvió el pelo. Sabía que su porte intimidaba, pero hasta la fecha no le había ocurrido que este asustara de tal manera a una niña, siendo que él siempre les había tenido mucho cariño a los niños en general. Le encantaba su energía y alegría ante todo.

Máscara de la Muerte comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor seguido de Bianca. Ahora que tenían visitas, no iban a poder almorzar con tranquilidad. Bianca no podía sacarse la máscara delante de otros hombres.

-Ustedes tres, fuera. Mi aprendiza tiene que almorzar.

Aldebarán y los gemelos no entraron a la cocina y en cambio fueron a sentarse a la sala de estar de la casa de Cáncer. Esta contaba con muchos sillones tan cómodos que se podía dormir en ellos y cómo no, una televisión.

-Saga, creo que he ganado la apuesta –dijo Kanon, extendiéndole la mano a su hermano.

-¿Apuesta? –preguntó Máscara de la Muerte, listo para ladrarle a quién le diera un motivo.

-Saga aquí no creía el rumor que se corría por el Santuario, por lo que hicimos una apuesta y vinimos a comprobarlo –explicó Kanon, estirándose en un sillón con holgura.

-¿Quién más sabe? –preguntó Máscara de la Muerte, anticipándose a un futuro dolor de cabeza.

-¡Todos! Nadie podía creerlo, pero entre Aioria, Aioros y Mu lograron convencernos. Espera a que vengan los demás a conocerla, cangrejo, es la nueva sensación del Santuario –respondió alegre, Aldebarán.

Máscara de la Muerte levantó los ojos al cielo y maldijo en su mente. ¿La nueva sensación del Santuario? Tenía que estarle pasando a él.

-¡Dónde está la pobre alma que tendrá que soportarte! –llegó un grito desde la entrada.

-Nuestros respetos y saludos al guardián de la cuarta casa, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.

-Camus, deja ya ese ridículo protocolo.

-Creo que tenemos a Milo y Camus con nosotros –dejó salir Saga, para variar alegre de que nadie lo estuviera molestando a él y en extremo complacido por devolverle a Cáncer todos los problemas que les había dado los últimos días. Aún no se le olvidaban la cantidad de portales que había tenido que abrir para poder transitar libremente.

Milo y Camus aparecieron en la sala de estar de Cáncer. Saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza al resto y el santo de Escorpio se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, mientras su compañero permanecía de pie. Aquellos muebles eran la envidia de todo el Santuario, nadie sabía dónde los había conseguido Máscara y él no pensaba compartir su secreto con nadie más.

-¿Dónde está la niña? Hasta que no la vea, no podré creer que eres maestro, menos de una posible amazona. Por Zeus, pobre cría, no se merece tal castigo.

-¿Castigo, arácnido venenoso?

-Pero no has oído la mejor parte, Milo. Apenas vio a Aldebarán, la enana se aterró –comentó Kanon.

-¿Con Aldebarán? –preguntó Camus sin creérselo de buena a primeras-, Aldebarán adora a los niños.

-No sé qué le habrá pasado a ella, pero no hizo más que verme y gritar con muy buenos pulmones –se excusó Aldebarán encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, Máscara, tráela para que podemos verla.

-Olvídenlo. No tengo intenciones de que corrompan a mi aprendiza.

-No te preocupes por eso –una voz nueva se unió a la conversación-, Bianca no habla griego, no hay manera de que puedan corromperla.

Aioros y Aioria hacían acto de presencia en Cáncer. Ambos iban de paso, porque a Bianca ya la conocían y Leo era el templo siguiente. De acuerdo a la puesta que habían hecho en el Coliseo, Aioria tenía que pagar el almuerzo y subían para buscar la billetera de este.

-Eso es un problema temporal, los niños aprenden nuevos idiomas con mucha rapidez –dijo Camus.

-Ya no tienes excusas, ermitaño, vas a tener que traerla.

-Está almorzando, no pueden verla –respondió Máscara satisfecho al contar con tan buena excusa.

-Entonces al menos dinos cómo es –pidió Saga, impaciente por tener más datos sobre la sangre fresca de la orden de aprendices dorados.

-¡No está nada mal! Es enana, de pelo castaño bien claro, piel blanca y supones que mucha paciencia para soportar a este. No sabe una gota de griego, pero es nativa de Italia, por lo que no hay problema –dijo Aioria.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diez –gruñó Máscara.

Lo único que quería era sacarlos a todos de su templo y poder almorzar. Sus tripas comenzaban a quejarse.

-¿Diez años? –se escuchó un coro de voces.

-Esa no es edad para una aprendiza.

-¿Crees poder controlarla? Mu tiene problemas, y su paciencia es mil veces más alta que la tuya, cangrejo.

-Eres hombre muerto. Espera a que entre en la adolescencia, te volverás loco –sentenció Milo. Unos segundos después, se reía de buena gana del destino de uno de sus hermanos de armas.

Un ruido de loza haciéndose añicos desvió algunas cabezas en dirección al comedor.

-Yo no esperaría tanto –comentó Saga.

**Continuará.**

Me aventuraré a darles una pequeña idea de lo que será el próximo capítulo: Bianca necesita educación y sólo hay ciertas cosas que Máscara de la Muerte puede hacer al respecto.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Para los interesados, Aldebarán no se tomó a pecho lo de Bianca. Nuestro equipo se encargó de que aquél susto no hiciera mella en su autoestima.

Ya saben, los reviews son mis galletas y como es duro vivir sin ellas, seamos todos felices. ¡Dejen review!

**Menta Chips.**


	8. El Nuevo Colegio

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y quien haya pagado los derechos. Me puedo dar el lujo de decir que Bianca me pertenece, así como personajes que no puedan reconocer.

**Capítulo 7:**

**El Nuevo Colegio**

La primera semana de Bianca en Grecia, al menos de calendario, llegaba a su fin y con el comienzo de una nueva, más cambios se le venían encima. Aquél domingo, día por excelencia de descanso, maestro y alumna tenían una misión en específico que cumplir y era por eso que a mediodía se encontraban en el centro de Atenas.

Desde el primer día, Bianca venía insistiendo en que quería conocer la ciudad, el resto del Santuario o lo que fuera, ella se contentaba con poder salir del Templo de Cáncer. Máscara de la Muerte había estado ignorándola aquellos días y como ella no desistiera, cansándola de más en el entrenamiento para que se quedara dormida temprano. Lo efectivo de su plan no se podía discutir, de que funcionaba, funcionaba, pero al final la niña había ganado pues se encontraban fuera del Santuario.

_-¿Podemos ir a tomar helado?_ –preguntó Bianca sonriéndole abiertamente a Máscara.

Al no estar en el Santuario, Bianca no estaba usando su máscara. No era una gran fan de ella y momento que tenía para sacársela lo ocupaba al máximo. A Máscara de la Muerte aquello le daba lo mismo, las reglas de las amazonas lo traían sin cuidado y como el uso no era obligatorio fuera del Santuario (a menos que se tratara de una misión) que su aprendiza hiciera lo que le saliera más cómodo. De todas maneras, y como precaución, Bianca tenía una mochila donde su máscara descansaba.

_-No vinimos a tomar helado, bambina, ya te lo expliqué._

_-¿Y si nos queda tiempo podemos tomar un helado?_

Máscara de la Muerte pretendió pensarlo unos momentos y siguió caminando sin responderle a Bianca. La idea de un helado no sonaba del todo mal con el calor que hacía a esa hora, pero no podía mostrarse blando frente a ella. No es que lo fuera, sino que aún no le pillaba el truco a cómo debía tratarla en el día a día. A veces, pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado bueno y otras un poco duro. Como fuera, esa imagen tenía que arreglarla. N o estaba para ser su amigo, sino que para convertirla en una guerrera.

_-Bambina, esto no es un paseo, te lo dije antes de que saliéramos. Estás en entrenamiento, compórtate como tal._

_-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo_ –protestó Bianca soltando la mano de Máscara y quedándose en su lugar.

_-Bianca_ –dijo su maestro irritado-, _si te sueltas aquí, te pierdes y ya quiero ver cómo vuelves al Santuario por tu cuenta._

_-Un auto me podría llevar_ –respondió ella con practicidad.

_-No. Siendo una aprendiza de dorado tienes que ser más cuidadosa que antes. Te prohíbo que le digas a alguien que estás en entrenamiento y sobretodo, no puedes entrar o salir del Santuario sola ¿está claro?_ –Máscara se había arrodillado al nivel de Bianca y sin sacar sus ojos de los de ella, habló con un tono severo. Entre antes entendiera las restricciones que su nueva condición le imponía, la convivencia les sería mucho más grata.

_-¿Por qué nadie puede saberlo?_ –preguntó Bianca confundida.

_-Es peligroso y como tu maestro, debo asegurarme de que nada malo te pase._

Al oír eso, la pequeña italiana sonrió con ternura y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. No abrazó a su maestro porque aquello lo ponía incómodo, pero volvió a tomarlo de la mano con todas sus fuerzas e hizo un ademán para que este se levantara y pudieran seguir su camino.

Máscara de la Muerte quedó satisfecho. ¿Quién dijo que los niños eran un problema? Bah. Poquísima experiencia podría tener él al respecto, pero controlar a Bianca era pan comido. Haría que el resto se tragara sus palabras, el sí podía con el trabajo y sin ayuda de sus ondas infernales. Nadie creería que ni había tenido que levantar la voz.

El santo de Cáncer llevó a su aprendiza a través de calles turísticas ruidosas y coloridas; tiendas de todos los tamaños; una que otra heladería, hasta que entrando en una calle más chica y menos transitada, tocaron en la puerta trasera de una tienda.

Un hombre que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Máscara les abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar de inmediato. Los llevó hacia un taller lleno de telas y ropa a medio hacer y les pidió que esperaran, los atenderían de inmediato.

Bastó una mirada de su maestro para dejar a Bianca bien quieta en su lugar. Le provocaba moverse por el taller, jugar entre las telas o meter la mano en las cajas de botones para ver cómo se sentía. Al final, no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada de esto. Una mujer regordeta de mirada aguda y sonrisa fácil entró en el taller y cual abeja, zumbó a su alrededor midiendo el largo de sus brazos, el ancho de sus caderas, revisando minuciosamente sus facciones, color de ojos, pelo y hasta uñas. Bianca no pió al respecto, pero se veía incómoda.

-Es una niña muy linda la que tienes contigo, Máscara de la Muerte.

-Con que sea fuerte me basta.

-Lástima que se tenga que ver envuelta en eso que hacen ustedes. Mírala, podría fácilmente modelar en un par de años.

-Mujer, dices lo mismo de todas.

-Recrimíname que tenga un buen ojo. Ustedes los caballeros no saben apreciar lo que tienen, por Afrodita, ustedes no lo saben. Pero no me meteré en eso, oh no, claro que no. Creen que una no sabe nada, pero los años, sí, los infames años son los que mejor aleccionan –dijo la mujer alejándose de Bianca y revolviendo entre sus cosas-. No quiero que me la eches a perder ¡cuídala bien! –terminó en un severo cambio de actitud y de tono.

-¿Crees que la dejaré caer por un acantilado o algo así?

La mujer miró a Máscara de la Muerte sin pestañear y con los labios en una fina línea. Seguramente no la dejaría caer por un acantilado, pero se le ocurrían muchos otras ideas que no tenían nada de disparatadas.

-Si buscas mi sincera opinión, creo que sería perjudicial que esta criatura la oyese. No quiero asustarla de más, porque me figuro que de eso ya te encargaste tú.

Podía ser que esa mujer no tuviera una excelente imagen suya, pero aquél comentario era ya ridículo. Teniendo todo el estado de ánimo para pelear, pero conteniéndose por quién sabe qué razón, el santo de Cáncer se mordió la lengua, contó hasta cien y se divirtió imaginándose a esa mujer perdida en la entrada del Inframundo. Estas costureras no conocían lo que era el respeto. Deslenguadas y creyéndose con la autoridad necesaria para cantar las verdades sólo porque trataban ocasionalmente con un santo de la orden de Athena, el único remedio que le quedaba era ignorarlas en medida de lo posible. Dañar a un civil estaba castigado so pena de expulsión, dependiendo del caso.

En la siguiente media hora, la costurera le probó a Bianca el uniforme que necesitaría para el colegio. No necesitó muchos ajustes, la mujer tenía años de experiencia en su trabajo y para completo alivio del santo, estaban fuera del taller antes de que la poca y nada paciencia que tenía se acabara e hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera luego.

Llegaron al Santuario sin haber comprado helado, cargados con libros, cuadernos, lápices y otros necesarios implementos para que Bianca empezara bien su educación en Grecia. Por motivos del acuerdo, ella no sería educada en el Santuario, a diferencia de muchos otros aprendices. Aquella responsabilidad menos le caía como anillo al dedo a Máscara de la Muerte, así no tenía a la niña encima todo el día y de paso ella aprendería griego más rápido.

Camino a las 12 Casas, maestro y alumna se encontraron cara a cara con Marin de Águila, que los miró un segundo antes de dar vuelta con brusquedad a Bianca, ladrarle que se pusiera la máscara de amazona y comenzar lo que sería un largo sermón a Máscara de la Muerte sobre el poco respeto que le tenía a las más antiguas leyes amazónicas. Atrapado, pero listo para contestar igual de enojado que Marin, los adultos se enfrascaron en su pelea olvidando a Bianca, que por cierto no entendió lo que le dijo Marin, pero pudo adivinarlo después de un rato.

Aburrida y asustada por la extraña sensación que nacía de su maestro y la amazona, Bianca se fue alejando con precaución. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero su instintivo acto de fuga fue detenido por Shion, que caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos, por ese mismo lugar.

Al Patriarca le bastó escuchar la discusión por unos instantes para entender de qué se trataba. Con instinto paternal y una calma que irradiaba de su persona, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bianca y zanjó el asunto entre Marin y Máscara de la Muerte. El dorado recibió ahora de Shion una pequeña charla sobre la importancia de respetar las creencias y reglas de las amazonas, que él debía inculcarle a Bianca como si se trataran las de un caballero hombre.

Haciendo de un cuento largo, corto, Máscara de la Muerte volvió a su templo con un humor capaz de marchitar la vegetación a su paso y Bianca, que no logró sintonizarse con él, terminó encerrada en su pieza lo que quedaba del día, ordenando cosas o jugando con lo que encontrara a mano. De los dos habitantes de Cáncer, nada más se supo ese día.

Un nuevo lunes empezó en Cáncer con el siempre molesto sonido de un despertador. Por efectos prácticos y de precaución, ya casi ningún caballero dejaba sus despertadores al alcance de un puño. Preferentemente estaban al otro lado de la pieza, obligándolos a ponerse de pie si quería apagarlos y no romperlos en el proceso.

El despertador de Máscara de la Muerte marcaba las 6.00 AM. ¿Respetable hora para empezar la jornada? ¡Con un demonio! Él no era de los mañaneros por excelencia. No quiso recordar el día que se le venía por delante. Hoy tenía que ir a dejar a Bianca a su nuevo colegio y eso significaba: muchos niños corriendo de un lado para otro. Odiaba a los críos.

Con el mal humor corriéndole por la sangre, fue a la puerta de su alumna y la tocó con bastante fuerza para despertarla. Lo siguiente fue tomar una relajante ducha, calmar un poco los nervios y hacerse a la idea de que tenía que hacerlo.

Vestido con sólo unos pantalones y la toalla en los hombros, Máscara de la Muerte se quedó en silencio un momento. No sentía a Bianca moverse por el templo. A paso decidido, esta vez no tocó la puerta, sino que la aporreó, pero nadie le respondió.

-_¡Buenos días, maestro!_ –la camuflada voz de Bianca lo saludó con su usual exceso de energía.

-_¿Qué haces levantada, bambina?_

-_Llamé a mi casa. Mi mamá quería saber cómo han estado las cosas y darme suerte para mi nuevo día de colegio. Antes de que me fuera, ella me enseñó cómo se usaba el teléfono y dijo que no importaba a la hora en que la llamara._

-_¿Hambre?_ –preguntó Máscara de la Muerte sin comentar al respecto. Por suerte él no había tenido que hablar con esa víbora disfrazada de mujer.

Bianca asintió con la cabeza.

-_Ve a ponerte ropa de entrenamiento, haremos un poco de ejercicio antes de que te vallas al colegio. Te bañas a la vuelta._

La rutina preparada para los días de colegio consistía básicamente en trote y elongaciones. No podía hacer nada muy duro o Bianca no se mantendría despierta el resto del día, lo que eliminaría el entrenamiento de la tarde y lo atrasaría años.

-_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

-_Cuarenta minutos de trote y elongaciones._

Si Bianca estaba descontenta, Máscara de la Muerte no se enteró. Kanon venía entrando y la idea de que él estuviera madrugando era suficiente para intrigar a cualquiera. Lo próximo que pasaría en el Santuario para romper el orden natural de las cosas sería que Shaka decidiera abrir sus ojos.

-Mi respeto y saludo al guardián de la cuarta casa, el madrugador –se rió Kanon desde la entrada. Algo en su forma de hablar delataba que el único motivo por el que estaba despierto era que no se había ido a dormir esa noche.

-¿De dónde vienes, Kanon, y qué haces en mí templo a esta hora?

-¿Ya estás de mal humor? Te recomendaría que te fueras a dormir otro par de horas, cangrejito, te va dar una úlcera si pasas todo el día tan amargado como Saga.

-No. Estoy. Amargado –respondió escuetamente Máscara de la Muerte, aunque su lenguaje corporal dijera precisamente lo contrario.

-Continúa diciéndote eso a ti mismo, y puede que te lo empieces a creer –dijo Kanon con un bostezo y estirándose en el proceso-. Tuve una noche muy larga ¿no tendrás café negro? En mi templo no queda nada y no pude despertar a Alde, es como una jodida piedra.

-¿No te puedes ir simplemente a dormir? –la idea de estar compartiendo el desayuno con Kanon no resultaba muy estimulante, sobretodo a la hora que era. Los Géminis tendían a ser quisquillosos con su café, sobretodo después de pasar la noche de fiesta.

-Imposible, tengo que llevar noticias arriba, pero estoy muy cansado y me quedaré dormido en el primer sillón que encuentre si no tomo algo.

-¿Misión nocturna? –era extraño, no se había enterado de ella, pero luego de no salir en toda la tarde de su templo, no debería sorprenderse de esa manera.

-Yo diría que un trámite nocturno. Ya van tres noches seguidas y aún no pasa nada, me estoy aburriendo de muerte.

Máscara de la Muerte no preguntó más. La regla general era que cada caballero se encargaba de la misión que le era encargada y el resto se ocupaba de sus asuntos a menos que el Patriarca decidiera informar.

_-¡Estoy lista!_ –la voz de Bianca irrumpió en el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos caballeros.

-¿Tienes tan poco corazón que a ella también la levantas a esta hora?

-Esto es entrenamiento, Géminis, no unas vacaciones. El café está en la cocina, hazte algo y deja todo lavado.

Bianca siguió a Máscara de la Muerte sin levantar la cabeza y sin saludar a Kanon. Siempre que se encontraba en la presencia de otros caballeros, se sentía nerviosa y ello contribuía a mantenerla en silencio.

Ya fuera del templo, su curiosidad y sociabilidad resurgieron.

-_¿No tiene frío, maestro? Mi mamá siempre dice que es muy mala educación que un hombre no use nada arriba cuando está con una mujer._

-_Tu mamá no tiene idea de lo que habla. No hay nada de malo en ello._

-_Pero…_

-_¡Pero nada! Ahora mantente callada _–gritó Máscara, instaurando un confortador silencio.

Con lagrimones de cocodrilo amenazando con caer de sus ojos, Bianca siguió a su maestro con la cabeza gacha. No entendía por qué le había gritado, y la verdad es que ahora estaba asustada de él.

El entrenamiento siguió en silencio absoluto. Bianca no dijo nada y se llevó al extremo mientras trotaba para no quedarse atrás y merecer otro grito. Ya en las vueltas finales, Máscara de la Muerte, conciente del sobreesfuerzo de su alumna, relajó el paso y le concedió cinco minutos de descanso por haberse mantenido en silencio, claro que esto no lo dijo.

-_¿Lista para tu primer día?_ –preguntó el caballero intentando iniciar una pequeña conversación con su extrañamente introvertida aprendiza.

Bianca negó con la cabeza, pero al ir caminando detrás de Máscara de la Muerte, éste no la vio.

-_Bianca, te estoy hablando._

-_No _–contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Por crédito de aquella entidad divina que tenía a Bianca bajo su protección, y no me refiero a Athena, el guardián de Cáncer se detuvo en seco arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la niña, y le habló con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir.

-_¿Cuál es el problema?_

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, Máscara de la Muerte respiró hondo un par de veces y esperó a que la niña reuniera el coraje suficiente para decirle qué le molestaba. Antes del entrenamiento no parecía tener ningún problema con respecto a su nuevo colegio.

-_No quiero ir_ –dijo finalmente la niña jugando con sus manos y sin levantar la cabeza.

-_Eso no es una opción, bambina, tienes que ir al colegio todos los días y fin del asunto._

Los hombros de la niña comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y aterrado por lo que aquello pudiera significarle, se apresuró a decir algo más que la tranquilizara.

-_Todo va a salir bien, yo voy a llevarte._

Si era honesto consigo mismo, él no tenía cómo saber si todo saldría bien o no. El primer lugar educacional que había pisado en su vida fue la Universidad, y aunque nadie conociera las razones que lo llevaron a estudiar Historia del Arte, o supieran este pedazo de información, no se habían producido pérdidas importantes.

-_¿No está enojado conmigo?_

Aquí la teja cayó sobre Cáncer. ¡Ése era el problema! Bianca se había puesto rara después que él le gritara, pero se lo merecía y nadie le quitaría eso de la cabeza. Rogando a los dioses misericordia, el santo esbozó un fraccionario intento de una amable sonrisa y poniéndose de pie, siguió el camino hacia su templo.

El baño y el desayuno salieron mucho mejor de lo que Máscara pudo pensar. A diferencia de los otros días, Bianca sí tenía hambre y no se quejó cuando un nutritivo plato de tallarines y por supuesto, una leche, fueron puestos frente a ella. Como era de esperarse, la comida fue más de lo que Bianca podía consumir y como Máscara de la Muerte encontraba un absoluto pecado que la comida se desperdiciara, la tuvo sentada frente a su plato durante media hora, sin que ella se diera la molestia de tomar el tenedor. La tensión en Cáncer, estaba en un punto crítico.

-_No puedo comer más_ –se quejaba Bianca, mirando su plato con asco.

-_No te pondrás de pie hasta que termines y estoy perdiendo la paciencia._

-_Pero maestro _–intentó nuevamente, estirando la última silaba de las palabras-, _voy a reventar._

-_¡Bianca Santa Lucía, quiero que te termines eso ahora!_

La orden había quedado clarísima. Espantada por haber provocado que se enojara con ella dos veces en una mañana, Bianca tomó el tenedor y se metió el resto de la comida a la boca como pudo, sin levantar los ojos y aguantándose las arcadas.

Con un problema menos, lo único que les faltaba era tomar la mochila de Bianca. Para no perder más tiempo del necesario, el santo fue a sacarla de su pieza cuidándose de tomar la máscara de amazona y llevarla consigo a la cocina.

-_¿Estás lista?_ –preguntó impaciente y con la entonación de quien no espera una negativa por respuesta.

Bianca asintió torpemente. Se levantó de la mesa y tomó su máscara de las manos de su maestro.

-_Me tengo que lavar los dientes y no estoy peinada_ –señaló esperando que él hiciera algo al respecto.

-_Tienes tres minutos o te dejo._

Bianca no podía decir que conocía mucho a su maestro, pero algo estaba muy claro, todo lo que él decía lo cumplía. Corrió al baño, se lavó los dientes e intentó peinarse como pudo, pero antes de lograr algo decente, o perfecto, como su mamá siempre le decía, fue sacada de este a la fuerza por un malhumorado hombre vestido algo más elegante de lo que solía usar y con su mochila al hombro.

-_Tiempo._

-_¡Pero si no he terminado!_

-_No es mi problema._

Saga se sorprendió, pero optó por no decir nada. Aldebarán tuvo que quedarse con el saludo en los labios pues Bianca había vuelto a esconderse tras su maestro mientras pasaban por su templo y Mu, bueno, él y Kiki no estaban en Aries o de lo contrario Bianca hubiera salido del Santuario peinada y más presentable.

El santo se dio cuenta de que iban tarde camino al metro. Justo lo que le faltaba. Durante el ajetreo de la mañana, el tiempo se le había salido de control y si no llegaba con su paquete en diez minutos… no tenía idea de qué podía pasar.

-_¿Qué pasa?_ –preguntó Bianca cuando se detuvieron en las puertas del metro.

-_Vamos tarde_ –gruñó Máscara entrando a regañadientes con la multitud.

Durante las tres estaciones de metro, Máscara de la Muerte no dejó a Bianca decir una sola palabra. Tenía que quedarle muy claro lo que podía o no podía hacer y el concepto de no poder decir que era una aprendiza de amazona fue más difícil que entrara de lo que él hubiera pensado.

-_Aquí nos bajamos._

Caminaron más rápido de lo humanamente posible a través de dos cuadras y se detuvieron para mezclarse con el resto frente a unas rejas negras y abiertas. Un portero saludaba a los alumnos y padres sonriendo. Filas de autos y los correspondientes bocinazos de quienes no tenían la paciencia para esperar a que los niños se bajaran llenaban el ambiente, pero todo fue interrumpido por una campana que instantáneamente hizo que todos corrieran a perderse entre la maraña de pasillos y puertas.

-_Es grande… _-dijo Bianca mirando la fachada del edificio.

-_He visto peores… Ahora, vete a tu sala._

Bianca se quedó mirando a Máscara de la Muerte con los ojos muy abiertos y se rehusó a soltarle la mano, por mucho que el santo tironeara.

-_¡No quiero quedarme sola! _–una nota de pánico se asomó a su voz.

-_No voy a entrar contigo._

-_¡Lo prometiste!_ –se quejó ella, mirándolo de una manera que le recordó a la "agradable" señora Santa Lucía.

-_Claro que no._

-_Tú dijiste que me acompañarías._

-¿Cuál es el problema? –una tercera voz, de mujer, interrumpió la discusión.

-_Claro que no._

-_Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar a mi sala y ahora no quieres. Este lugar se ve gigante y no quiero entrar sola, me voy a perder. Quiero a mi mamá conmigo, ella no me dejaría sola _–explicó Bianca en una rápida tirada de italiano.

-_Lástima, bambina, pero yo no soy tu mamá_ –le respondió ácido Máscara de la Muerte.

-Creo que no me manejo en italiano… ¿Necesitan ayuda? –intentó nuevamente la mujer mirando a lo que ella suponía, debía ser padre e hija.

-Si puedes calmarla y decirle que entre a clases, entonces sí necesito ayuda –le respondió cortante Máscara de la Muerte dejando la mochila de Bianca a sus pies.

-Perfecto, usted habla griego. ¿Tiene este problema todas las mañanas? –la mujer le sonrió, entendiendo a la perfección los problemas del hombre. No todos los niños estaban dispuestos a separarse de los suyos para ir a clases.

-La verdad es que es su primer día.

-Comprendo. ¿Saben a dónde deben ir? El colegio es grande y la campana ya tocó.

-Tengo entendido de que hay una clase donde se concentran en aquellos alumnos que no dominan el griego.

-Bien, bien. No hay problema. Recibimos a alumnos así en todas las alturas del año. Los trabajos de los padres muchas veces hacen que deban trasladarse se aquí para allá y conocer todos los idiomas de Europa puede resultar complicado. Síganme, por favor.

Atrapado por las palabras de esa amistosa mujer de no muy alta estatura y pelo corto negro, Máscara de la Muerte caminó tras ella con Bianca colgada de una de sus manos, la mochila en la espalda, y sonriendo feliz. Los llevaron a través de un par de pasillos y de la nada, llegaron a un sector bastante menos sobrio y decorado con dibujos de todos los colores, exposiciones de los niños y otras decoraciones que a Máscara de la Muerte le parecieron horriblemente cursis.

-Aquí estamos, espero que no tengan problemas. Buenos días.

-_¿Qué es este lugar? _–preguntó Bianca observando recelosa la cantidad de puertas que tenía delante suyo.

-_Tengo entendido que se llama colegio. Tu sala debería estar por aquí -_pasaron tres, cuatro puertas hasta que Máscara de la Muerte recordó la que le habían mostrado el día que fue a conocer el colegio-. _Llegamos, vengo por ti en la tarde._

Sin otra palabra, abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Bianca sin una palabra de coraje o una despedida algo más cariñosa. Pensando que le serviría para forjar su carácter y dejar de ser tan tímida, se fue del establecimiento educacional tan rápido como pudo.

**Continuará.**

Otro capítulo listo. Máscara empezará a ver de qué se trata esto de ser "papá" y Bianca tendrá que adaptarse en un nuevo ambiente. Esperen a que el resto de los dorados se enteren de lo entretenido que puede ser ir a dejar a Bianca al colegio.

**Menta Chips.**


	9. El Primer día de Clases

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y quien haya pagado los derechos. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión, creo que ya quedó claro.

**Capítulo 8:**

**El Primer día de Clases**

Bianca se quedó de piedra en la puerta. Un segundo, estaba afuera y al otro, dentro de la sala sin entender muy bien cómo es que había pasado. La profesora y el resto de la clase la miraban, esperando que justificara qué hacía ahí.

-_Ciao._

Un murmullo se expandió en la zona de los escritorios y Bianca se sintió observada y algo desconcertada. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó hasta la profesora e intentó presentarse de nuevo.

-_Ciao, sono Bianca._

-_Hola Bianca, soy tu profesora, Anastasia. Toma asiento, por favor _–cambiando de acento, la profesora se dirigió al resto del curso-. Ella es Bianca, una nueva compañera. No entiende de griego, por eso quiero que todos la ayudemos.

Hasta que una nueva campana sonó, Bianca se dio cuenta de que su profesora era fluida en más de dos idiomas y aquello le pareció impresionante. ¿Cómo alguien podía saber tanto? La clase era aburrida. Bianca no entendía nada de loque su profesora decía y los que estaban sentados cerca de ella no le prestaban atención por lo que tuvo que encontrar la forma de entretenerse sola.

A diferencia de su otro curso, en esta clase no eran más de quince, hombres y mujeres, y debía decir que su otro uniforme le gustaba mucho más. Extrañaba a su familia y amigos y sobretodo, necesitaba ir a un baño porque le dolía el estómago.

-_Profesora Anastasia, necesito ir al baño._

-_Tendrás que esperar hasta la hora del recreo, Bianca._

Bianca se hundió en su silla y se quedó mirando la pizarra con la mente divagando. No se había molestado en abrir la mochila, tampoco en sacar sus cuadernos como los demás, simplemente estaba ahí, gastando aire y tiempo.

-_Bianca, por qué no estás trabajando._

-_Porque no entiendo lo que está diciendo, profesora._

Suspirando, Anastasia se ubicó junto a Bianca, sacó sus libros de la mochila y comenzó a explicarle qué era lo que debía hacer. Era justamente por eso que tenía tan pocos alumnos en su sala, la mayoría de su clase no dominaba para nada el griego y ella, fluida en griego, italiano, inglés y francés, debía encargarse de ir familiarizándolos con el idioma para después pasarlos a una clase regular. Era un puesto exigente, sobretodo porque había empezado sabiendo griego e inglés y durante el curso de los años había tenido que aprender dos idiomas más para seguir en su trabajo. Anastasia no se quejaba, amaba los idiomas y gracias a su puesto, podía estudiarlos sin tener que pagar por ellos, cortesía de su jefe.

Tres largas horas de clases de cuarenta y cinco minutos cada una, dejaron a Bianca más que agotada y lista para salir al patio y jugar a lo que fuera. Los ejercicios no eran difíciles, pero la insistencia de su profesora de dar antes las instrucciones en griego para todos y luego, en los otros idiomas para los que seguían con dificultades hacían que el ritmo fuera algo lento.

-Antes de que salgan a recreo, les voy a presentar bien a su nueva compañera, Bianca Santa Lucía. _Bianca, ven y preséntate ante el curso._

Bianca fue hacia donde estaba su profesora, respiró hondo y se presentó en italiano. Para su sorpresa, no era la única que manejaba el idioma, un chico también lo entendía, pero ella no sentía mucho aprecio a tener amigos hombres. Ellos eran tan… raros.

-Para los que no entendieron, ella es Bianca Santa Lucía, viene de Italia y se quedará con nosotros por un largo período. ¿Quién se ofrece a mostrarle a Bianca el colegio?

Las manos de los quince niños de la sala se levantaron en alto. Bianca, que de haber sabido que todos ellos se ofrecían para mostrarle el colegio, se hubiera sentido complacida, los miraba con una expresión interrogante.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Amaranta. Si tienes cualquier problema, sólo búscame. Y recuerden, Bianca aquí también necesitará nuestra ayuda para poder aprender bien el griego, cuento con cada uno de ustedes para que la hagan sentir como en casa.

Amaranta se acercó inmediatamente a Bianca y se la llevó de un brazo sin darle tiempo a los demás para que se acercaran a saludarla. Amaranta tenía la misma edad que Bianca, el pelo color chocolate amarrado en dos moños bajos que le caían por los hombros y un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que era visible hasta cuando no estaba sonriendo y mostrando cada uno de sus dientes.

Hablando sin parar y señalando hasta la piedra más insignificante del patio, Amaranta se encargo de mostrarle todo el colegio a Bianca, que le seguía el paso e intentaba relacionar las palabras con las cosas. En el momento que pasaron por el baño, Bianca se desprendió de Amaranta y se perdió en él. Su guía entró tras ella, pero Bianca se perdió la explicación y estando lista, salió sola y se quedó dando vueltas intentando encontrar el camino de regreso.

Otra campana había sonado, el recreo se le había acabado y Bianca estaba segura de que no había estado en esta parte del colegio antes. En un principio no se había preocupado de encontrar a Amaranta, cuyo nombre era incapaz de pronunciar. Esa niña tenía algo que le molestaba y estar por su cuenta era mucho mejor, hasta que se perdió definitivamente.

Vagó por pasillos, se distrajo lo suficiente en un patio con columpios y finalmente, siguió vagando por el colegio hasta que llegó al gimnasio, por segunda vez ese día. Encantada por la novedad del lugar, no le había puesto atención al camino y ahora, daba vueltas en círculos o cuadrados.

¿Qué hacía cuando se perdía? Su mamá siempre le había dicho que buscara la ayuda de un adulto o no se moviera del lugar. Bianca analizó su situación, no había adultos cerca, ella no entendía lo que esos adultos decían y quedarse quieta era aburrido teniendo tanto por explorar aún. Siguió caminando, mirando aquí y allá, sentándose bajo la sombra de los árboles cuando tenía calor hasta que finalmente un inspector la encontró y el otro problema de la mañana empezó.

-Señorita, ¿por qué no está en clases?

Era imposible que le estuvieran hablando a otra persona, ella era la única que estaba por el sector, por lo tanto Bianca se dio vuelta y adoptó su mejor cara de angelito. Intuía que estaba en problemas, peor no sabía qué tan grandes.

-¿De qué curso es usted?

**-**_Cosa?_

El inspector, ya acostumbrado a que los alumnos fingieran que no le entendían o de plano, no le entendían, no perdió su tiempo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bianca y la llevó con él hacia una de las talentosas profesoras que se manejaban en más de un idioma para que lidiara con el problema.

Bianca se asustó, ahora sí sabía que estaba en problemas. Su instinto pateó, se alejó del inspector, pero éste tomándolo como un acto de rebeldía, la asió con mayor fuerza y en ese momento, el control que tenía (o no tenía) Bianca sobre su cosmos se quebró y el inspector fue rechazado por una fuerza intensa que no duró más de unos segundos. Desconcertado a más no poder, se volvió a acercar a la niña, pero ella, agotada por el esfuerzo, se desmayó.

Bianca despertó nuevamente en la enfermería. Estaba acostada en una de las camas, con el inspector a un lado. El hombre dijo algo que no entendió y la enfermera apareció en su campo de visión, dándole una taza con un líquido transparente. Era agua con azúcar, no la mejor mezcla, pero bastante buena para reponer a alguien que acaba de desmayarse.

-_Che cosa è successo?_

La puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir dando paso a Anastasia, que venía entre aliviada, por la aparición de su alumna perdida y preocupada al mismo tiempo, porque esta fuera en la enfermería. Y nada menos que en su primer día.

-_Bianca, niña, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te pasó?_

Antes de que Bianca tuviera tiempo para explicar, su profesora se había instalado a hablar con la enfermera y el hombre que la había encontrado en el patio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Estaba afuera y luego se desmayó, por eso la traje aquí. Debe haberse asustado un poco o quizás fue una baja de azúcar, pero no me entendía nada –explicó el hombre, dejando de lado el incidente en que se separaron, pues no tenía explicación para ello y se estaba convenciendo de que era parte de su imaginación.

-Es una de las nuevas, Casio, no entiende griego.

-Lo que nos faltaba. Pero deja de preocuparte, Anastasia, no le pasó nada. Lo único que nos falta en contactarnos con la familia, que no nos responden el teléfono.

-¿Usaron todos los números de contacto?

-Varias veces ya, pero sigo llamando. En estos casos, siempre es mejor comunicarse con la familia, ya sabes que hay padres a los que les gusta exagerar –dijo la enfermera volviendo a tomar el teléfono en sus manos y marcando el número de Máscara de la Muerte.

Bianca mientras tanto se terminaba el contenido de su taza y se quedaba mirando las cortinas blancas con líneas de colores. La enfermería era alegre y colorida, pero no se sentía mal y ya quería levantarse. Su profesora fue a sentarse a su lado y no le dejó que moviera un solo dedo, decidida a hacerle compañía hasta que vinieran por ella.

La admiración que Bianca había sentido por Anastasia aumentó en los minutos que ella estuvo acompañándola. Era simpática, sonreía con cariño y la preocupación que demostraba por ella, no se perdieron en la niña que le tomó apego inmediato.

Máscara de la Muerte llegó media hora después. Alguien del Santuario había contestado su teléfono por pura suerte y por lo tanto, el mensaje que recibieron de la enfermera, que requería su presencia, pero no se trataba de nada grave, se degeneró tanto al pasar de boca en boca que un pálido caballero partió inmediatamente acompañado de Mu y Kiki, con quienes estaba en el momento de recibir la noticia, a buscar a su casi moribunda alumna.

-¡Los dioses me odian! –se quejaba Máscara de la Muerte, entrando en el colegio, después de haber sido teletransportado por Mu, al haber perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo con Kiki que quería ir.

Entró solo y tuvo que pedir direcciones en la portería. Mu estaba con ropa de entrenamiento y Kiki también, además, al ser los dos lemurianos, lo mejor era no llamar la atención más de lo necesario y dejar que él fuera solo.

No fue capaz de entender las instrucciones de la mujer que estaba sentada en la entrada. Ella intentó decirle dos veces, pero Máscara de la Muerte de por sí no tenía paciencia y venía con los nervios algo alterados. No sabía nada de la condición de Bianca, pero le habían dicho que se trataba de algo grave y en su mente eso era riesgo de muerte, profusas hemorragias tanto externas como internas. Un par de huesos rotos tampoco podían faltar. Lo peor de la imagen mental era cómo le explicaría al matrimonio Santa Lucía la defunción de su única hija.

Entró en la enfermería acompañado de la recepcionista que no se atrevió a dejarlo solo tomando en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba. La enfermera recibió a Máscara de la Muerte con los brazos abiertos.

-Vengo por Bianca.

-Señor Santa Lucía, me alegro mucho de que haya podido venir. Nos fue muy difícil contactarnos con usted, nadie respondía el teléfono.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Bianca? ¿Qué tiene? –una cosa era estar preocupado, pero otra era demostrarlo frente a extraños. Él debía mantener la calma, aunque el mundo se dedicara a hacerlo perder el tiempo cuando más necesitaba ser expedito.

-En perfecto estado. Su hija se debe haber desmayado por una baja de azúcar, pero su pulso está normalizado y ya recuperó el color. Le recomiendo que la haga reposar y pongo especial énfasis en que coma lo debido al desayuno, para que este episodio no se vuelva a repetir.

Un desmayo, un desmayo, un desmayo. Las dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez por la mente de Máscara de la Muerte, que estaba decidido a rastrear al maldito que había tergiversado tanto el mensaje. ¿Un desmayo? Cómo lo llamaban por algo tan cotidiano como un desmayo. No podía entenderlo ¿creían que los niños estaban hechos de cristal? Por algo eran niños, se caían de árboles, peleaban, a esa edad ya muchos en el Santuario eran capaces de soportar rigurosos horarios de entrenamiento y duros golpes. ¿Por qué hacer tanto escándalo por un simple desmayo?

-Muchas gracias –se forzó a decir.

-Soy Anastasia, la profesora de Bianca. Un gusto que nos podamos conocer –Anastasia extendió su brazo para que Máscara de la Muerte lo tomara. Él lo estrechó firme, pero también de mala gana, examinando a Bianca que ni un mísero rasguño tenía.

-_Vamos, bambina._

Bianca se levantó, Anastasia le dio la mochila a Máscara de la Muerte, le explicó las tareas del día y despidió a padre e hija con una sonrisa. Una vez que la puerta de la enfermería estuvo cerrada nuevamente, la enfermera habló:

-¿No crees que se veía un poco joven para tener una hija de diez años?

-Quizás es de esos hombres que se conservar muy bien –respondió Anastasia encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé, es bien improbable que tenga más de treinta y si ella tiene diez años, entonces para qué pensar a qué edad se habrá casado –dijo el inspector.

-O es de los que tienen cara de niños por toda su vida –volvió a decir Anastasia, despidiéndose de sus colegas. Tenía quince niños a los que seguir enseñándoles y rezaba porque la sala no estuviera dada vuelta después de tan larga ausencia.

-No sé tú, pero puede que ni casado esté –dijo la enfermera antes de perderse entre sus estantes, ordenando algunos remedios.

En la entrada del colegio, Mu y Kiki esperaban pacientemente la salida de los Cáncer. Al ver que Bianca venía sin la máscara de amazona puesta, Mu se dio vuelta junto a Kiki antes de que el niño viera algo y una vez fuera de los terrenos del colegio, Bianca la sacó de su mochila y se la puso.

-¡Bianca, cómo estás! Vinimos a buscarte –exclamó Kiki, apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor suyo, como una luz intermitente.

-No molestes, enano –gruñó Máscara de la Muerte feliz de poder descargar su enojo en alguien.

-¿Qué le pasó a Bianca? –preguntó Mu sujetando a Kiki por el cuello para que dejara de moverse de un lado para otro.

-Un desmayo. El colegio hizo el histérico del año porque Bianca se desmayó por una baja de azúcar.

-¿Baja de azúcar? -Mu alzó un punto, a falta de cejas-. Pensé que alimentándose contigo comida era lo último que podía faltarle.

-Ése es Aldebarán, Mu, que a mí me guste un buen desayuno no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú dijiste.

-Olvídalo y volvamos al Santuario.

El extraño grupo caminó en silencio por las calles. Kiki, que se tomaba el paseo como la oportunidad de oro para hacerse amigo de Bianca, la tomaba desprevenida en los peores momentos y se teletransportaba con ella unos metros más adelante, o unos para atrás.

En un principio, Bianca se resistía. No le gustaba Kiki, siempre que él estaba cerca, ella tenía problemas, pero sus habilidades le encantaban y encontró el juego tan divertido como él, ambos riéndose a carcajadas.

-Si Kiki corrompe a Bianca, me encargaré de que los lemurianos se extingan de una vez por todas –dijo Máscara de la Muerte como quien no quiere la cosa.

La caminata les tomó un buen rato. No iban apurados, Máscara de la Muerte se negaba a entrar en el metro si no era necesario y Mu, quien gustaba de caminar, no tenía problemas en acompañarlo.

-¿Entonces, cuál fue el problema?

-Ya te dije. Entré pensando que estaba muriéndose por lo que me dijeron y ahí estaba, acostada en una cama, con la profesora cuidándola y la enfermera, que me habla de una baja de azúcar. ¡Por Una Baja De Azúcar! –exclamó, aún sin poder creerlo-. Los enanos no son tan frágiles. No tengo memoria de que al haberme desmayado hayan hecho este teatro, es más, si mal no lo recuerdo, mi maestra ni se molestaba en recogerme.

-Los niños normales no son tratados de la misma forma que los aprendices, Máscara. Son frágiles, no los preparan para soportar lo que soportamos nosotros, por eso no debería extrañarte que te hayan llamado –explicó Mu calmadamente lo que a él le parecía si bien algo exagerado, los santos no estaban acostumbrados a tal trato, lógico-. Además, sabes cómo se ponen los padres. Son capaces de llevarte a los tribunales por absolutamente todo, no es de extrañar que el colegio no quiera ninguna responsabilidad de ese tipo sobre sus hombros.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así me hicieron perder mi tiempo.

-Deja de quejarte, Cáncer, no parecen cosas tuyas. ¿O acaso tengo que decirle a Kanon que puede que llegue a tener otro gemelo? –bromeó Mu, disfrutando enormemente la expresión de ofensa que puso Máscara de la Muerte.

-Odiosos lemurianos sin cejas –masculló para sí Cáncer, adelantándose unos pasos y transmitiendo un aura de no se metan conmigo que hasta un ciego podría ver.

La entrada al Santuario fue casi comparable a la de los premios oscar. Los guardias que estaban de turno no se atrevieron a hacer comentario alguno, pero algunos plateados, principales responsables de la transmisión del mensaje, esperaban noticias de la nueva integrante de las líneas amazónicas.

-¡Oye, Máscara! ¿Cómo está la Niña de Oro? –preguntó Argol, que había atendido el teléfono de su templo.

Niña de Oro era el 'original' sobrenombre que los caballeros le habían inventado a Bianca. El niña no tenía significados especiales, era una niña, pero el oro, ése sí que tenía varias interpretaciones. Los menos dotados en el área artística decidieron que se debía a que ella entrenara para ser amazona dorada, otros al hecho de que tuviera que estar bajo la tutela del sanguinario número uno y quienes sólo querían molestar, encontraron que sonaba bien.

Tres plateados se acercaron a ver cómo estaba Bianca, incluida Marin de Águila.

-Al menos aprendiste que tiene que usar su máscara, Cáncer.

-Cómo olvidarlo –respondió él con una irónica sonrisa-. Marin de Águila, ¿me harías el honor de escoltar a estos dos fuera de mi vista antes de que haga correr sangre innecesaria?

Marin puso sus manos en la cintura y esperó una mejor explicación.

-_¡Maestro! Mira lo que puede hacer ese niño, levanta piedras con sólo mirarlas. ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Todos pueden hacerlo?_

-_No todos pueden hacerlo, bambina. Es una de las habilidades de los lemurianos, ellos controlan la telequinesia._

-Bianca, Bianca –Kiki corría tras ella con la misma emoción con la que trataba a Seiya.

Máscara de la Muerte fulminó al niño con la mirada. La proximidad que estaba teniendo con Bianca no le gustaba, no le gustaba. No. Le. Gustaba.

Marin y Argol no se perdieron esta mirada, pero fue Dante quien se atrevió a comentar sobre esto y la reciente pregunta de Bianca. Él también venía de Italia y podía darse el privilegio de entender qué decía la pequeña.

-¿Por qué le dices que no puede usar la telequinesia? –preguntó Dante.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, es más, hasta se podría decir que tienes sangre de lemuriano, porque compartes muchas de sus habilidades mentales.

-Lo que yo le diga a mí aprendiza no es de tu incumbencia, Dante. Si no quiero decirle que podría llegar a desarrollar tal habilidad, por mucho que lo dude, entonces no lo haré. _¡Andamio, bambina!_

Máscara de la Muerte siguió el camino hasta su templo para darle algo de comer a Bianca y asegurarse por sus propios medios de que no tenía nada. La niña se despidió de Kiki con la mano y miró a los otros tres sin saber bien que hacer, por lo que les dio la espalda rápido y corrió para alcanzar a su tutor.

Que Bianca se haya dado la molestia de despedirse de él era posiblemente una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado a Kiki ese día. Estaba feliz, enérgico y aunque seguía sin entender una sola palabra de lo que ella decía, estaba claro que su próxima nueva amiga ya no le guardaba tanto rencor como antes. Había lograda impresionarla bastante con sus habilidades y ello sólo ayudaba a subir su autoestima.

-¿No se suponía que le había pasado algo grave a la niña? –preguntó Marin de Águila mirando a Argol.

-Yo nunca dije eso –se defendió el santo-. Lo que me dijeron por teléfono era que la nueva se había desmayado y que tenían que ir por ella cuanto antes. Lo que no entendí fue que me confundieran con un tal Santa Lucía.

-Ése es el apellido de Bianca –explicó Mu-. El colegio de Bianca no sabe que ella está siendo entrenada y queremos dejar las cosas así, por eso es que creen que Máscara de la Muerte es su papá.

Una explosión de carcajadas salieron de las bocas de Dante y Argol, ambos con la misma imagen de un malhumorado Máscara de la Muerte con un cartel que decía: papá colgando del cuello y Bianca dando vueltas a su alrededor, mareándolo con preguntas.

No puedo decir con seguridad qué pasó por la mente de Marin con la explicación, pero una débil risa se pudo sentir a través de su máscara. Se llevó una mano al pelo para arreglarse un mecho que se atravesaba por su cara y con mano firme, se llevó con ella a los dos plateados. Aún tenían cosas que hacer.

-¿Señor Mu, Bianca va a estar bien? –preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio Kiki.

-Más que bien, Kiki –respondió su maestro siguiendo el camino que Máscara de la Muerte había tomado, pero dirigiéndose a su propio templo. Un desordenado taller lo esperaba y no pensaba dejarlo así. Los dioses sabían que si Kiki tomaba algo que no debía, incluso dolorosas consecuencias podrían resultar de la ingenuidad y afán de meterse en problemas que tenía su aprendiz.

Hasta dos horas después del almuerzo, Kiki había logrado concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pero a la tercera vez que fallaba en su teletransportación, Mu decidió darle cinco minutos libres e ir a hacerse un té. Viendo una oportunidad única ante él, el pequeño lemuriano no se lo pensó dos veces y siendo tan sigiloso como podía, se escabulló esta vez acertando en su teletransportación. Kiki apareció en la entrada misma de Cáncer, un templo impresionante y que siempre le había parecido de lo más tétrico. Era cierto que ya no tenía cabezas disecadas por todos lados, aún así, el recuerdo seguía presente y el aura perturbadora que había acompañado al templo por tantos años aún se podía sentir.

Entró con cuidado y rezando no encontrarse con el arisco de Máscara de la Muerte, últimamente el santo no podía ni verlo y el lemuriano fallaba en entender el por qué. No estaban en la entrada, tampoco los encontró en el living y cuando se aventuró al comedor, descubrió que ahí tampoco. Siguió caminando como si de un ladrón se tratase, pero fue atrapado por el habitante más inofensivo de Cáncer.

-¡Bianca!

La niña estaba a pocos metros suyo, y si Kiki hubiera podido ver su expresión, se encontraría con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Ciao._

-Hola. ¿Quieres ir a jugar?

Kiki estaba por desaparecer con Bianca, pero se detuvo en frío y desapareció por su propia cuenta. Máscara de la Muerte había aparecido tras Bianca de la nada y si su expresión servía de guía, entonces podemos decir que Kiki reaccionó justo a tiempo.

-_¿Por qué estás levantada?_

-_Tenía que ir al baño, maestro._

-_Vuelve a la cama, Bianca. Eso dijo la enfermera de tu colegio._

-_Pero si me siento bien._

-_Me da igual, estábamos practicando tu griego. No puedo dejarte un segundo solo sin que te quieras escapar._

_-No me iba a escapar –_dijo Bianca como protesta.

-_No te quiero ver cerca de Kiki. Aléjate de él._

**Continuará.**

_Cosa?:_ ¿Qué?

_Che cosa è successo?: _¿Qué pasó?

_Andamio, bambina: _Vámonos, niña.

**Menta Chips.**


	10. El Accidente

**¡¡Gracias Sonomi!!**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada y quien haya pagado los derechos. Me puedo dar el lujo de decir que Bianca me pertenece, así como personajes que no puedan reconocer.

**Capítulo 9:**

**El Accidente**

Medianoche. El recinto de la Orden de Plata del Santuario de Palas Athena se encontraba en silencio, pero con casi todas las luces prendidas, lo que no se trataba exactamente de una coincidencia. Ése día se llevaba a cabo la reunión quincenal de la orden, pero no podían empezarla gracias a que dos de sus miembros brillaban por su ausencia: Dante de Cerbero y Argol de Perseo.

Uno de los tantos problemas de la orden plateada era la falta de una cabeza a la que seguir, no me refiero a que ignoraran a Athena, pero entre ellos, faltaba la presencia fuerte de alguien que los pusiera en orden cada vez que hacían estas reuniones. Nunca llegaban todos puntuales.

-¿Alguien sabe qué estaban haciendo esos dos antes de que la reunión comenzara? –preguntó Shaina sacando la voz.

Una serie de gruñidos y hombros en alto fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Como a los caballeros no se les permitía entrar en territorio amazona, eran ellas quienes debían moverse hacia el recinto plateado para las reuniones. Cabe decir que siempre que llegaban el lugar estaba sospechosamente limpio, pero éste detalle lo discutiremos más tarde.

-Deberíamos empezar sin ellos –dijo Moses, asumiendo el control de la reunión-, lo primero que tenemos que discutir es un reorganizamiento de las rondas. Uno de los caballeros de oro tiene una misión y eso deja horas sin vigilancia.

-Pero si cambiaron las rondas la semana pasada.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto –volvió a decir Moses, sin apreciar mucho el tener que repetir sus palabras. Parecía que esto fuera una novedad para ellos.

Debido a las constantes idas y venidas de un caballero u otro por el Santuario, los horarios de las rondas de vigilancia solía cambiar a menudo. Para la mayoría aquello no era un gran problema siempre y cuando no les tocara dos noches seguidas.

El resto de los temas que Moses tenía para discutir tendremos que dejarlos en secreto y trasladar la acción hacia otra parte del Santuario, pues lo que nos interesa es la ausencia de los anteriormente nombrados plateados.

Dante y Argol estaban descansando de una dura noche de entrenamiento en uno de los confines más alejados del recinto de la orden de plata. El fresco y el silencio los arrullaban como la perfecta canción de cuna, pero no podían quedarse dormidos ahí. Habían estado entrenando de noche porque se habían pasado toda la tarde corriendo por Atenas haciendo diligencias. Se trató de un golpe de mala suerte, estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado o si lo pensaban de otra manera, el gran Patriarca había decidido torturarlos simplemente. Sin importar la que fuera, el perder toda la tarde los obligó a entrenar de noche.

-¿Cómo va la Niña de Oro? Hace días que no la veo entrenando en el Coliseo –preguntó Argol estirándose como un gato persa y llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

-No sé dónde estará entrenando con Máscara de la Muerte, pero según dicen los rumores, las cosas no van nada de bien en la cuarta casa –replicó Dante sin darse la molestia de abrir los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Debo comentar algo en la defensa de Argol. Es cierto que puede ser un poco entrometido, y no es para menos, hay períodos en que no hay de que hablar en el Santuario. Ahora, para aquellos que creen que sólo las mujeres se entretienen con rumores e historias de otros, déjenme decirles que este Santuario tiene en su 97 hombres y que las copuchas pasan de boca en boca con la misma rapidez.

-Estuve hablando con Afrodita hace dos días –empezó Dante-, y parece que antes de que yo llegara había pasado unas buenas horas con Máscara de la Muerte. No sé los hechos puntuales, pero el tipo está perdiendo el control. Creo que todo tiene que ver con el colegio ese al que va Bianca o simplemente ella se dio cuenta de que su maestro no es nadie para idolatrar.

Como Argol seguía colgado de un hilo y aquello lo demostraba muy bien con su expresión de desconcierto, Dante tuvo que elaborar.

-La Niña de Oro está teniendo problemas aprendiendo griego, su ritmo en clase es muy lento, tiene problemas con uno de sus compañeros, no ha mejorado en su capacidad física y por eso Máscara no ha podido enseñarle mucho. Se distrae con facilidad y ¿te acuerdas del escándalo de la semana pasada? Ése fue Máscara de la Muerte, que la sorprendió durmiendo en vez de estudiando. Afrodita me dijo que el castigo fue deshumano y que el gran Patriarca tuvo que intervenir en su favor, todo por insistencia de la joven diosa.

Con todas estas noticias, Argol estaba teniendo problemas situándolas cronológicamente. Lo primero que había pasado era el colapso de Bianca un día de entrenamiento, mentira. Lo primero fue la vez que contestó el teléfono en Cáncer porque no soportaba el ruido y le dijeron que Cáncer jr. se había desmayado en el colegio. Después de eso venía el colapso que le dio entrenando, esa vez que llegó llorando al Santuario, pero aún así siguiendo a Máscara de la Muerte, otro día supo que el sádico número uno del santuario le había quitado el aire en un accidente, y los testigos aún afirman que sí lo fue y hasta ahí llegaban las noticias. Más nada había escuchado, antes que Dante hablara.

-¿Va a seguir entrenándola?

Una de las mejores razones por la cual encontrar un discípulo de dorado era tan difícil era la carga que aquello significaba. La mayoría de los niños no podía soportarlo o de plano los santos se negaban a pasar su conocimiento a un ser tan poco digno de ellos. Cada quien con sus caprichos.

-No tengo idea. Es duro pensar que no lleva más de un mes aquí y ha pasado por tantos problemas –Dante suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Tengo que decir que me sorprende mucho que haya aguantado un mes siquiera –Argol nunca le había tenido fe. Se veía simpática, pero ordinaria.

-Tienes razón, no sé qué pensaba el patriarca al dejar a una niña tan grande empezar su entrenamiento. A estas alturas, ya perdió años imprescindibles.

-A su edad, nosotros éramos capaces de aguantar una pelea –comentó Argol haciendo memoria de sus años de entrenamiento.

-Y competíamos por ganar una armadura.

-Yo obtuve la mía a los quince –dijo Argol-, y luego me trasladaron aquí. Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy agradecido de ver algo más que arena.

Ambos plateados siguieron intercambiando impresiones por el estilo y seguramente se hubieran quedado conversando hasta altas horas de la madrugada de no haber sentido un cosmos fuera de lo común. Como buenos guardianes que eran se pusieron de pie de un salto y sigilosos como gatos, corrieron hacia la fuente de tan extraño y aún así inofensivo cosmos.

Por la pluma con la que no escribo que no esperaban encontrar lo que, valga la redundancia, encontraron. Frente a ellos una joven de alas doradas y un jarrón en la mano los miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Alrededor suyo, el viento se arremolinaba juguetonamente, pero ráfaga personal incluida, tenía el peinado perfecto. (Esto ni la autora se lo explica).

-Buenas noches, santos de Athena, soy la diosa Iris y le traigo un mensaje a Shion de Aries.

El primero en reaccionar fue Dante, que tuvo que darle un codazo a Argol para que pestañeara y prestara un poco de atención.

-Si me permite la indiscreción, mi diosa, ¿no debería estar usted buscando en el recinto principal? –dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Iris dejó escapar una risita y movió sus largas pestañas de arriba abajo captando la atención de los caballeros frente a ella.

-Eso es verdad, sin embargo, creo que tengo un pequeño problema.

Los santos de Athena eran conocidos por ser hombres y amazonas dotados en muchas áreas, sobretodo en las de combate, rastreo, investigación (en algunos casos), entre otras. A punta de práctica, y esto no siempre es bueno, los santos también habían aprendido que: uno, lidiar con dioses siempre traía problemas y dos, decirles que no traía aún más.

-Si está en nuestras manos ayudarla, diosa Iris, entonces haremos hasta lo inhumanamente posible con tal de conseguirlo.

Dante maldijo en su mente a Argol una y otra vez. No podían hacer nada al respecto, pero ya que él había ofrecido los servicios de ambos, era suficiente para culparlo. Con una sonrisa ganadora, el otro santo terminó por convencer a la diosa.

-Necesito que le entreguen esto a Shion de Aries en el menor tiempo posible –dijo Iris dándoles una carta sellada-, su contenido es estrictamente confidencial y sólo puede ser leído por el Patriarca. Como soy una diosa justa –Iris se acercó más a los dos caballeros-, les daré el privilegio de poder pedirme un favor cuando se encuentren en necesidad. No tienen más que llamarme, pero esto se queda entre nosotros.

Dante no podía creer su suerte. ¿Iban a salir favorecidos por esto? Si otro dios quería un favor, estaba listo para cumplirlo.

-Mis bendiciones, caballeros –Iris batió sus alas y se alejó volando ayudada por su personal ráfaga de viento. Lo que estos santos no sabían era que estaba ocupada siendo mimada por Céfiro, dios del viento del oeste y que tenía románticos planes con él para ocuparse de enviar una carta. Que le dieran un descanso, una diosa casada también tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Dante y Argol eran santos con una misión y como buenos hombres entrenados que eran, nada podría distraerlos de ella hasta haberla cumplido. Que felicitaran a sus maestros, estos dos tenían alma de espartanos.

Como hay seres humanos y seres humanos, también hay santos y santos. A estos dos, por ejemplo, el tema de subir las miles de escaleras que llevaban al recinto principal nunca les había molestado. Desde que pisara el Santuario, Argol solía desafiar a quien quisiera competir con él por quién llegaba más arriba hasta que un dorado los sacara a patadas de su templo. Subir de noche por las doce casas iba a ser una tarea casi igual, tenían que hacerlo rápido y si no eran vistos, mejor para ellos. Los habitantes actuales de las 12 Casas podían ser en cierto sentido, más relajados que sus maestros, pero irrumpir de noche era irrumpir de noche, las alertas se disparaban con mayor facilidad y las posibilidades de recibir una paliza aumentaban bastante, por no decir, exageradamente.

En los tres primeros signos no tuvieron problemas. Saga y Kanon estaban ocupadísimos viendo una película y los dejaron pasar después de unas cuantas preguntas. A Aldebarán y Mu, ni los habían visto. Llegando a la cuarta casa, ya no se sentían tan afortunados. Cáncer emitía muy mala vibra y no era cosa de ellos.

-¿Crees que sea seguro entrar?

-¿Qué nos podría pasar?

-No sé. Quizás esta vez aparezcamos frente a las fauces de Cancerbero, ¡qué se yo! El templo emite un aura que no me gusta para nada.

-Muévete, tenemos una carta que entregar.

Quizás Iris quiso hacerles la tarea más fácil o ese día estaba demostrando no ser tan malo como lo creían mientras peleaban con cuanta secretaria podía haber en Atenas. Al entrar en Cáncer se encontraron a su guardián y al patriarca teniendo una conversación.

-Nuestros saludos y respetos al guardián de la cuarta casa, Máscara de la Muerte –dijo Argol.

-Nuestros respetos al Patriarca –saludó Dante.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí a esta hora, caballeros?

-Hemos sido enviados para darle un mensaje.

Dante sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la entregó a Shion. El Patriarca buscó en el sobre alguna pista sobre el remitente, pero luego de ver el sello con el símbolo del Olimpo, sus dudas quedaron respondidas.

-Muchas gracias, caballeros, pueden retirarse.

Máscara de la Muerte tomó la llegada de la carta como un descanso de la discusión que llevaba días y días manteniendo con el patriarca. Era difícil decidirse cual de estos dos hombres estaba siendo más necio en sus posturas, pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

Shion leyó la carta con expresión grave. Como se había temido en un principio, no eran buenas noticias, como si necesitara echarle más leña al fuego. Si las cosas seguían así, seguro Máscara de la Muerte renunciaba.

-Acabo de recibir noticias de la diosa Artemisa en lo concerniente a Bianca. La diosa quiere saber el estado del entrenamiento y espera dentro de poco tú evaluación y mi evaluación sobre si Bianca podrá ser admitida formalmente como una aprendiza de amazona dorada.

-No –fue la única respuesta del dorado que se cruzó de brazos.

Shion lo miró con un punto, a falta de cejas, en alto y lo obligó a elaborar.

-No seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo entrenando a esa niña. No tiene lo necesario, es cierto que detecta cosmos, pero no puede generarlo, sólo siente los hostiles, después de todo un mes no ha mejorado nada su condición física y es un desastre académicamente lo que se refleja en su responsabilidad. No es apta para cuidar a la diosa y no la acepto bajo mi cuidado.

-¿No habría alguna forma de reconsiderar tu juicio? –preguntó el patriarca sabiendo que no sacaba nada.

Shion también había observado a Bianca en algunos de sus entrenamientos y Máscara de la Muerte tenía razón, no había mejoras. Con el paso de los años, seguro lograban enderezarla, pero ¿quién se haría cargo de ella durante esos años? Tenía que admitirlo, era verdaderamente una niña adorable, pero le faltaba madera de amazona.

-Es definitivo –respondió cortantemente Máscara-. No es digna de mi tiempo, menos de aprender nuestras artes.

-Dos semanas más de entrenamiento y haré mi evaluación final. Esta vez, quiero que le enseñes combate y se concentren mucho en el uso de cosmos.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, santo de Cáncer. Mi decisión es final.

-Yo no cambiaré la mía, ya sean dos semanas o dos años. Es una vergüenza para la armadura de Cáncer que una mocosa como ella postule para usarla.

-Aprovecha todas las horas del día para esto –dijo Shion ignorando a Máscara de la Muerte-. La quiero tan fuerte como puedas física y mentalmente, olvida la historia que le estabas enseñando y deja las clases de griego de lado estas dos semanas –dijo Shion sin darle tiempo a Máscara de la Muerte para seguir reclamando-. La barrera idiomática es algo de lo que podremos encargarnos si la oportunidad así lo requiere, en cuanto al colegio, me encargaré de ello.

Shion de Aries dejó el templo de Cáncer sin otra palabra de despedida. Máscara de la Muerte no se ofendió por esto, últimamente, estaba en mal términos con la cabeza del Santuario y por lo tanto, no sentía necesarias las formalidades. Hay que decirlo, él siempre había sido un santo rebelde.

-Estúpido carnero –gruñó pegándole a uno de los pilares con los nudillos desnudos.

El silencio en su templo de alguna manera le molestaba. Siempre que se sentía así, podía hacer el ruido que se le diera la gana, algo bueno de las distancias que separaban cada sección del Santuario, pero ahora que Bianca vivía con él, sólo pensar en eso era imposible. Tenía que dejarla dormir, tenía que cuidarla, tenía que ser su maestro y aguantar a su madre. Ése era otro de sus problemas y últimamente, estaba plagado de ellos. Manejar a Bianca había sido tan simple en un principio, pero la niña se había ido poniendo cada vez más y más molesta. Lloraba por las noches, lloraba si le gritaba y su desempeño hacía hervir su sangre. Su mentalidad estaba volviendo a ser la misma de un principio, los dioses lo **odiaban.** Por lo menos, había alguien que no lo defraudaría. Con una botella en la mano, Máscara de la Muerte se propuso subir hasta Piscis.

Bianca despertó al día siguiente con el sol entrando por su ventana y el cuerpo adolorido de tanto dormir. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero se sentía muy bien y tenía hambre. Salió de su pieza con la máscara puesta para evitar otro gran reto de parte de su maestro y caminó hacia el baño para seguir con la rutina impuesta en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese extraño lugar. La vida para Bianca había dejado de ser fascinante en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a su familia. En un principio, todo había sido tan divertido, lleno de novedades, pero ahora, nada le gustaba. El Santuario era grande y feo, en el colegio no estaban sus amigas, Máscara de la Muerte no era como sus padres y además, no entendía nada de lo que decía la gente alrededor suyo. No le gustaba correr, no le gustaba subir las escaleras y cada día terminaba horriblemente cansada.

Bañada, medianamente peinada y con el uniforme puesto, Bianca caminó hacia la cocina. Su maestro solía estar ahí cada mañana preparando un desayuno que podía considerarse un banquete, sobretodo cuando se estaba acostumbrada a una taza de leche sabor frutilla y un tazón de cereales de chocolate.

El problema, Máscara de la Muerte no estaba en la cocina. Bianca siguió caminando, su maestro no dormía en el living, tampoco estaba en el improvisado comedor, no hablaba por teléfono… estaba perdido. La opción que le quedaba era revisar su pieza, pero eso le daba miedo. No conocía todo el templo de Cáncer, había lugares prohibidos para ella y la pieza de su maestro era el más importante de ellos.

Bianca se sentó en la cocina y se decidió a esperar a que pasara algo. No se atrevía a salir del templo, no sabía qué hora era, pero podía decirse que tenía hambre. Esperó pacientemente cinco minutos y se aburrió de estar ahí sentada. ¿Dónde estaba su maestro? Quizás finalmente se había cansado de ella, solía oírlo reclamar con los dientes cerrados y en italiano, como si ella no lo entendiera. ¡Extrañaba a su mamá!

Sin una mejor idea de cómo matar el tiempo Bianca salió de la cocina, se dirigió hacia el living y dejándose caer en uno de los mejores sillones en el que se hubiera sentado, prendió la televisión y busco monitos animados para ver. No entendería lo que decían, pero para eso estaban los dibujos.

Al mediodía, Bianca supo que algo estaba muy mal. Se moría de hambre, el reloj del Santuario retumbaba kilómetros a la redonda y no había señal de Máscara de la Muerte. Decidida a que alguien le diera comida, no le quedó otra opción que salir de Cáncer, la pregunta era hacia dónde. No tenía idea quiénes vivían más arriba, pues nunca había subido más allá de la cuarta casa, en las de más abajo la cosa también se complicaba. En una de ellas vivía ese hombre grande que se parecía a un monstruo y en la primera, Kiki.

Aún sin decidirse, el teléfono de la casa de Cáncer comenzó a sonar. Bianca no esperó a que sonara más de dos veces, le encantaba hablar por teléfono.

-_Ciao._

-¿_Bianca?_

-_¡Mamá! ¿No dijiste que me ibas a llamar en la noche? ¿Cómo estás?_

-_¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?_

Aunque Bianca no lo notara, la voz de su madre tenía un peligrosísimo tono, cual alerta de volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-_No sé dónde está mi maestro, por eso sigo aquí. Además tengo hambre, porque no me ha dado desayuno y me aburro mucho porque no entiendo lo que dice la televisión aquí._

-_Bianca, querida ¿dices que ese hombre te dejó sola? ¿O salió un momento y tienes que esperarlo? ¿Cómo es eso de que no has desayuno? Tengo entendido que es medio día allá en Grecia._

-_No sé dónde está, mamá. Cuando desperté no estaba y parece que tampoco está en la casa. No puedo salir sola de este lugar._

Al otro lado de la línea, en Italia, la señora Santa Lucía se puso lívida del disgusto. Los engranajes en su cabeza trabajaban a toda velocidad y esto requería acción inmediata. No entendía cómo ese bruto podía haber dejado sola a su hija, sobretodo cuando era un día de colegio. ¡Su educación era importante! Eso era parte del trato, pero ella sabía, ella siempre supo que había sido el peor error enviar a su pequeña a vivir lejos de su casa con un hombre que jamás le dio buena espina. Su marido no quería escucharla, creyendo que eran aprehensiones suyas, pero ella siempre supo mejor. Su pobrecita Bianca, debía estar sufriendo y no había desayunado cuando era medio día. ¡Ya verían, ella iría a Grecia y no dejaría piedra sobre piedra para ajustar cuentas con ese desgraciado! Se haría escuchar y ningún grupo de fanáticos y hombres con más músculo que cerebro que adoraban a una diosa, que válgale a ella si creía en su existencia o no, la detendría. Se llevaría a Bianca de vuelta a su casa.

-_Querida, hablamos en la noche. Busca a alguien en ese lugar que te de desayuno, no importa su desobedeces a ese hombre, yo te doy permiso. Nos veremos pronto, te quiero mucho, cuídate, no te metas en problemas y estudia mucho._

Ambas mujeres cortaron el teléfono. Una feliz, la otra, con la sangre hirviendo y marcando el número del celular de su marido para hablar inmediatamente con él.

Con el permiso de su mamá, máxima autoridad en su vida, Bianca miró una vez hacia la salida de Cáncer, si contábamos que la entrada era la que conectaba con Géminis y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a la tercera casa. Géminis era interesante, dos pasillos simples y nada más en ella. Sabía quiénes eran sus guardianes, pero no tenía relación con ellos. A decir verdad, sólo se relacionaba con Kiki, el Patriarca, Saori que era muy buena con ella y Dante, un caballero de plata muy simpático que también hablaba italiano.

Salió de Cáncer saltando de escalón en escalón con un pie o dos. Tomando más confianza, comenzó a saltar los escalones de dos en dos, y queriendo probar qué tan lejos llegaba, hizo una acrobacia y saltó cuatro escalones más abajo. Bianca aterrizó sin problemas y se felicitó a sí misma por su hazaña. Se preparó para saltar nuevamente otros cuatro escalones. Ambos pies bien plantados en el suelo, los brazos a los lados flexionados y moviéndose de atrás para delante para darse impulso. Bianca saltó, pero sus cálculos salieron mal, aterrizó en el quinto escalón, justo en el borde. El impulso, sumado a la inexistencia de una plataforma que la sostuviera y los zapatos poco apropiados con los que estaba vestida llevaron a la aprendiza a caer escaleras abajo, pegándose en todo su cuerpo y rodando como un saco de papas, hasta los pies de Géminis.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Kanon al aire.

El gemelo menor había estado entrenando bajo el sol de la mañana y subido a su templo a darse una refrescante y necesaria ducha. Era cierto que se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión de acosar con preguntas a Shaka para saber a dónde se iba, pero hay situaciones en que el mal olor simplemente ya no se puede aguantar.

Descalzo, de pantalones, torso desnudo, pelo goteando y una toalla en los hombros, Kanon caminaba hacia la cocina para asaltar su refrigerador, sin embargo no alcanzó a llegar a este ya que por una ventana vio una imagen que lo dejó congelado por un instante, antes de tomar cartas en el asunto: un bulto rodaba escaleras abajo desde Cáncer (lo más probable) y si afinaba bien el oído, podía sentir cómo se quejaba. Olvidó el refrigerador, tiró la toalla al suelo y partió corriendo en dirección a la salida de su casa con un mal presentimiento.

No alcanzó a llegar a tiempo o, por el contrario, apareció antes de que fuera tarde. La opción que fuera, Kanon se encontró una figura pequeña en uniforme y máscara de amazona, muy moreteada y magullada, quejándose de dolor, pero sin moverse. No se necesitaba un genio para saber quién era, la identidad del bulto era justamente el problema.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a llamar vía cosmos urgentemente a Máscara de la Muerte, pero antes de que él le contestara, otros dorados habían respondido, ya sea por preocupación o de aburridos que estaban. Kanon tomó a Bianca en brazos, una serie de crujidos le confirmaron una de sus sospechas, seguramente había huesos rotos y decidiendo que mejor la llevaba con alguien que supiera de esto, abrió un portal hacia la enfermería del Santuario.

Bianca reposaba en una cama mientras era revisada por una de las capaces enfermeras del Santuario y Kanon seguía llamando por su cosmos a Máscara de la Muerte. El muy bruto seguía sin contestarle, pero Afrodita había dicho que ambos iban en camino.

-¿Qué tal?

-Nada que podamos tratar aquí, tendrá que ser llevada a un hospital de inmediato.

-Yo lo hago, cuando el resto llegue, dígales dónde estoy y la situación. Gracias.

Kanon volvió a tomar a Bianca en brazos con mucho cuidado e hizo aparecer un portal hacia el hospital más cercano donde los santos eran bien recibidos por sus constantes visitas.

Máscara de la Muerte, Afrodita y Shion de Aries llegaron al hospital apenas Bianca fue llevada a una sala de examinación por los doctores. Kanon no era nada de ella, por lo que no pudo entrar y ahora que su tutor legal había llegado, Máscara estaba firmando papeles en vez de poder ver a su aprendiza.

El ambiente era denso y ningún caballero hablaba. Kanon relató lo que vio con lujo de detalle, Máscara de la Muerte había desaparecido hace un rato con uno de los doctores y eso los dejaba esperando.

-Una situación como esta era justamente lo que no necesitábamos –dijo Shion acomodándose en su incómoda silla de espera.

-Debe de estar furioso.

-¿A todo esto, dónde estaba el Cangrejo? –preguntó Kanon a Afro.

-En mí templo –respondió el otro mirando hacia otro lado para que no le hicieran más preguntas.

Shion por su parte, pensaba en los daños que tal accidente causaba. Uno, le esperaba una extensa conversación con Máscara de la Muerte sobre su responsabilidad en el accidente que también incluía un abandono de deberes y conducta inapropiada, esto se debía a haberlo encontrado con síntomas de una noche de borrachera en el templo de Piscis al momento del llamado de Kanon. Segundo, debería encargarse de notificar tal accidente a los padres de Bianca y por si eso fuera poco, sabía que la niña no se mejoraría en dos semanas y que luego de esto, era imposible que los padres siguieran accediendo a que fuera entrenada. Todo indicaba que la joven Athena tendría que visitar el Olimpo para explicar lo que él sabía, se les vendría encima.

Máscara de la Muerte salió de una puerta con una expresión seria e ilegible. Lo que estuviera pasando en ese momento por su mente, se aseguró que sólo él lo supiera.

-Su Excelencia, acabo de hablar con el padre de Bianca, viajan en el primer vuelo de mañana.

-¿Es lo que me temía?

-El señor Santa Lucía no se aventuró a decir nada, pero no creo que quepa duda alguna.

-Afrodita, Kanon, vuelvan al Santuario.

Como un niño al que dejaron sin dulce, Kanon caminó fuera del hospital algo taimado, Afro por su parte, iba preocupado de la suerte de su mejor amigo.

-¿Cuántos días tendrá que estar internada? –Shion se puso de pie, incómodo por la silla y para poder mantener una conversación más privada. No era su intención ventilar asuntos del Santuario a los curiosos que pudieran estarlos escuchando.

-Un mínimo de dos, dependiendo de su evolución. Les preocupa que pueda tener alguna hemorragia interna o que haya más problemas una vez la hinchazón ceda. No hay daño crítico, no hubo golpes en la cabeza pues se la cubrió con los brazos, la máscara evitó heridas en la cara, está despierta, pero con analgésicos para el dolor.

-La negligencia de un maestro en perjuicio de su aprendiz es una falta grave, santo de Cáncer.

-Lo sé, su Excelencia –respondió Máscara de la Muerte sonando arrepentido.

-Hablaremos llegando al Santuario y recibirás la penalización correspondiente.

**Continuará.**

Quizás fui algo mala con Bianca, pero esto era necesario. Debo decir que MM tiene una buena idea de lo que se le viene encima, pero aquí es cuando me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir más.

No se pierdan en el próximo capítulo: floreros voladores, gritos varios, la ira de la Sra. Santa Lucía y una pequeña visita al Olimpo.

**Menta.Chips**


	11. La Tribulación de Máscara de la Muerte

**Capítulo 10:**

**La Tribulación de Máscara de la Muerte**

Máscara de la Muerte no volvió ese día al Santuario. La condición de Bianca estaba resultando ser mucho mejor de lo que se había temido en un principio: ninguna costilla rota, unos moretones que demorarían semanas en irse, un esguince de tobillo y una fisura en la muñeca izquierda era el diagnóstico oficial. Bianca no necesitaría estar más que una noche internada, nunca se podía estar muy seguro y el santo lo había solicitado expresamente.

Bianca dormía, como lo había hecho la mayor parte del día anterior y él, sentado en una silla a unos metros de su cama, la observaba. Máscara de la Muerte no lograba conciliar el sueño no porque la preocupación lo estuviera matando, tampoco porque quisiera velar el sueño de su aprendiza. El problema es que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la niña ocupaba el último lugar de la lista. Sabía que estaba en problemas por su conducta, no quería pensar en la sanción que le darían. Sabía también que el mismísimo inframundo se le venía encima en la forma de una mujer que no le llegaba más arriba del pecho, menuda, de pelo castaño claro, más maquillaje del que le gustaba en una mujer, un tono y una voz molesta y ojos tan penetrantes como los de un halcón.

Las horas pasaban muy lento, sobretodo el período entre las cinco y las siete de la mañana. El santo se estiró en su silla, suprimió un bostezo y dejó la habitación para ir a comprarse un café bien negro.

La enfermera que estaba encargada de los pacientes de ese piso aprovechó la ausencia del atemorizante hombre cuyo permanente ceño fruncido la ponía nerviosa para chequear a la pequeña y revisar que estuviera cómoda. Primero, abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día. Estaba probado que los pacientes se recuperaban más rápido si tenían un ambiente que les levantara el ánimo. Lo segundo que hizo fue estirar las sábanas, acomodar las almohadas sin despertar a la niña, ordenar un poco y llenar la planilla que probaba que la paciente había sido vista a primera hora de la mañana. Estaba por irse cuando un estornudo llamó su atención. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la cama, dos ojos cafés la miraban muy despiertos y una pequeña sonrisa hizo su día. Para ella, no había mejor regalo que ver a sus pacientes sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? Espero no haberte despertado. Todo está en orden, tu tutor llegará enseguida, si quieres puedo quedarme a esperarlo contigo.

Bianca pestañeó tres veces sin entender a la enfermera. Se incorporó en su cama, buscó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

-Veo que despertaste con energía. En cuanto el doctor llegue, podrás levantarte de esta cama e irte a tu casa. ¿Te parece si pedimos el desayuno?

Bianca no respondió, estaba pendiente de la televisión, no de la enfermera. Resignándose a lo que ella llamaba el silencio propio de la primera noche en el hospital, la enfermera sonrió a la niña y se alejó con paso tranquilo a buscar al tutor de la pequeña. La verdad sea dicha, no tenía un interés especial en encontrárselo.

Máscara de la Muerte volvía de la cafetería recargado. Como quien no quiere la cosa se había sentado en una mesa, y quizás le vieron el aspecto de pariente que no pudo pegar ojo, pero una simpática mujer con familia ya armada, esto lo supo al ver que cargaba un niño de no más de un año, se sentó junto a él y le conversó sobre diferentes temas. Si esto le hubiera pasado en otra circunstancia, por seguro habría mandando a la mujer a freír monos al África, pero ya fuera la falta de sueño o el hecho de que ella supiera bastante sobre arte lo que le impidió ser descortés, en su fuero interno admitía que había tenido un buen rato.

Llegó al piso donde estaba Bianca sin una sonrisa, pero con la expresión relajada. Se fue acercando a la pieza y la puerta abierta hizo que su buen humor se dinamitara. Comenzó a escuchar voces y sus cejas se juntaron en el medio, reconoció un acento italiano y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajeárselas, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Saori miraba las puertas del templo de Artemisa con ojos apreciativos. Sabía que su hermana mayor tenía un muy buen tributo en esta época del año y también que el bosque que rodeaba su templo era esplendoroso, pero las explicaciones se habían quedado cortas en comparación con lo que veía.

Respiró hondo, arregló inexistentes arrugas en su ropa y entró al templo con la gracia que solo una diosa podía tener. Saori caminó de allá para acá, criticó unos cuantos detalles en decoración y alabó la perfección de las columnas antes de encontrar a su hermana, ropa de caza puesta y tensando la cuerda de su arco.

-Saori, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Artemisa sonriéndole.

-Hola, Artemisa. Creo que tenemos que conversar.

-¿Hay algún problema? No me digas que volvieron a pelearse nuestros tíos. No puedo creerlo, es la octava vez en los últimos quince días. La tía Démeter está exagerando.

-¿Se están peleando? –preguntó Saori olvidando lo que venía a hacer y dispuesta a ponerse al día de las peleas y sinsabores de sus parientes.

-Lo que entiendo es que al tío Poseidón le pasó algo, no sé qué, pero en su furia hizo llover más de lo necesario inundando un sector campesino al que la tía Démeter tenía especial amor. Esto llevó a una pelea entre los dos, ya sabes cómo se ponen.

-La tía Démeter tiene un fuerte carácter.

-Y que lo digas. En fin, no se pusieron de acuerdo, lo que no tiene nada de extraño y por lo tanto, el tío Poseidón hizo otra pequeña inundación. Sí, te entiendo. Bastante impulsivo, pero quien se enojó con él fue nuestra prima Perséfone, que cultivaba unas flores para Afrodita, que se enfureció con Poseidón ya que no había forma de que se presentara al próximo bacanal ahora que no tendría las flores para su traje.

-Yo tenía entendido que el próximo bacanal era dentro de un mes.

-Lo es, pero sabes cómo es Afrodita. Además, parece que las flores necesitan mucho tiempo para crecer y bla bla bla. No sé por qué le importa tanto, no es como que fuera Marzo, será un bacanal menor. Pero como te decía, ahora ellas tres están enojadas con Poseidón, la tía Démeter ayer casi lo golpea con su tridente, pero éste le llegó a Hefestos y ahí se armó la grande. Si quieres información importante, no puedes hablar con el tío Poseidón si no quieres invocar la furia de las tres señoras. Puedes hablar con Hefestos, pero no menciones el accidente, no te acerques a los campos de cultivo de nadie y lo más importante, si ves a Apolo, dile que deje de hacer escándalo y que valla a hablar de una buena vez con nuestro papá.

-¿Qué le pasó a Apolo?

-Se metió en problemas solito y no haya quien lo saque. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, si hablas con Afrodita, no se te ocurra mencionar vestidos o lo que se relacione con ropa. Dioniso también me recordó que no olvidaras el bacanal del próximo mes. Y creo que eso es todo, hermanita. La verdad, hiciste muy bien en reencarnar. Allá arriba están todos locos.

-Supongo que tendré que subir a ver a papá más seguido si quiero enterarme de lo que pasa. Siempre estoy a punto de preguntar por quien no debo o decir algo inapropiado.

-No te compliques, ni toda la sabiduría del mundo bastarían para hacer que nuestra familia se entendiese mejor.

-Hablando sobre cómo entenderse, vine a darte malas noticias. ¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar más cómodo para hablar? La historia puede ser larga.

Un encendedor pequeño, de plástico amarillo y no recargable voló desde un extremo de la habitación hasta la puerta, dando en el blanco: la cabeza de Máscara de la Muerte, con envidiable puntería.

-Dame un buen argumento para no dejarte postrado en una cama para siempre y juro que lo ignoraré para hacerlo de todos modos –fue el cordial saludo de la señora Santa Lucía. Brazos cruzados, expresión hosca y muy mala vibra, miraba al santo como depredador que encontró su presa.

-Querida… ¿No recuerdas lo que veníamos conversando en el avión?

-No es necesario que digas nada, yo con este bruto me arreglo. ¡Nadie deja a mi hija en tal estado y sale ileso! –bramó la mujer, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-Señora Santa Lucía –comenzó Máscara de la Muerte-, si se me permite defenderme—

-Cállate –lo cortó la mujer helándolo con la mirada. Tenía la cartera firmemente sujeta bajo el brazo y estaba lista para lanzarle al caballero el próximo objeto que encontrara en ella. Ésa era una prueba de cuánto lo odiaba-. ¡¡Eres un bárbaro, inútil, irresponsable, hombre de mala vida, montón de músculos sin cerebro, descorazonado, bestia, ridículo, impresentable excusa de hombre!! –cada palabra salió de la boca de la señora Santa Lucía cargada de veneno.

Máscara de la Muerte sintió cómo se le clavaba un puñal con cada adjetivo nuevo que escuchaba. Era cierto que sentía cierta culpa ante el accidente y por eso mismo se veía más afectado que de costumbre. Nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de él, le bastaba con ser capaz de causar un miedo paralizante en sus víctimas para mantenerse feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo, sin embargo, esas palabras lo insultaban en su autoestima y honor de santo y debía tragárselas todas. ¡Cómo aborrecía a esa mujer!

-Antes de que este ataque verbal siga –empezó el señor Santa Lucía tomando del brazo a su mujer-, sentémonos y conversemos como los adultos que somos sobre el tema. ¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico oficial de Bianca?

-No hay peligro con golpes en la cabeza, un esguince en el tobillo y una fisura en la muñeca izquierda más los moretones –recitó Máscara de la Muerte sin sentarse y sonando sumamente aburrido.

La señora Santa Lucía, que ocupaba la silla donde él se hubiera sentado no se perdió el tono de aburrimiento e indiferencia en la voz del mocoso que debía haber cuidado a su hija y en un santiamén estaba de pie, roja de irritación.

-¿Y eso te parece poco? ¿Qué mi hija de diez año tenga una fisura te parece poco? –a medida que iba hablando, su voz iba subiendo y subiendo hasta alcanzar una agudeza dolorosa para los oídos -¡Qué Estabas Haciendo Que No Evitaste Que Cayera Rodando De Las Escaleras!

-Mi amor…

-Yo lo sabía, lo sabía. 23 años, ja. Te lo dije tantas veces, ese mocoso no podrá con ella. Un niño es una responsabilidad muy grande –empezó la señora Santa Lucía, esta vez contra su marido, agitando las manos-, necesitan atención y cuidado. Un buen ejemplo, alguien que los guíe y esté ahí para ellos. ¿Y qué me dijiste? Que todo estaría bien. ¡Exacto! Pues nada está bien, nada. Mírala. Tú hija, _nuestra_ hija está en una cama de hospital. ¡Cama De Hospital!

Agotada de tanta emoción junta, la señora Santa Lucía se desplomó en la silla, recuperando el aliento para lo que sería el siguiente de muchos asaltos.

-Aún hay algo que no logro comprender. ¿Cómo fue que te caíste, mi cielo? –preguntó el señor Santa Lucía mirando a su hija.

Máscara de la Muerte se había olvidado de que Bianca estaba ahí. El cuadro en sí era bastante cómico, él, santo de Cáncer teniendo que soportar a una mujer histérica mientras que el padre era la calma absoluta. No entendía cómo ese hombre pudo haberse fijado en una mujer tan gritona, con tendencia a ser histérica y sin una sola gota de buen humor o peor aún, modales.

Bianca relató lo más fielmente que pudo su versión de los hechos. Si a eso sumamos que Máscara de la Muerte había agregado la suya, por deshonrosa que fuera, y la de Kanon, no había por dónde creer que faltaba algo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Te sientes bien, querida? ¿Te duele algo? Realmente tenemos un problema. Qué hacer, qué hacer.

-¡Déjate de hablar contigo mismo y pon a este tipo en su lugar! –ladró la señora Santa Lucía.

-Querida… te lo pediré una última vez, compórtate –el tono afable y relajado del hombre fue remplazado abruptamente por una determinación e ira apaciguada que sorprendieron a Máscara de la Muerte. El tipo tenía que ser géminis, los de ese signo siempre salían tan bipolares.

La pareja empezó una discusión frente a Máscara de la Muerte y Bianca, olvidándose completamente de ellos. Con esto ocurriendo, el caballero no tuvo más opción que desviar su atención a otro tipo de asuntos. Observó a Bianca, miraba a sus padres sorprendida y si no se equivocaba, se mordía el labio como si fuera a llorar. El italiano se acercó a su ex aprendiza, pues en su mente ella ya no lo era e intentó desviar su atención de la discusión de sus padres. Con una madre así, no quería imaginar qué tan seguido estas escenas ocurrían.

-¿Te sientes bien, bambina?

-Me duele el cuerpo –contestó Bianca mostrándole algunos de sus moretones.

-Eso es normal, rodaste escaleras abajo. Nada que una amazona no pueda soportar.

-Yo no soy una amazona –contestó Bianca cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto, por eso es que estás aquí. Eres una debilucha niñita –Máscara de la Muerte le hizo una mueca y revolvió su pelo-. Cuídate, bambina.

Máscara de la Muerte se alejó de la cama y la pareja. Si el matrimonio quería seguir peleándose, él no tenía problema, pero al menos que lo hicieran donde su hija no pudiera escucharlos y preocuparse. Una vez cerca de la puerta la golpeó para llamar la atención de los Santa Lucía y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran.

-Lo que no puedo entender es por qué. Reunía una serie de características muy buenas –se quejó Artemisa-. No puedes ser tan exigente con ella, está recién comenzando.

-No se trata de eso, Artemisa. No puedes elegir así como así, nuestros caballeros y amazonas comienzan a entrenarse desde siempre, prácticamente –intentó explicar Saori.

-No lo acepto. Quiero ver una amazona dorada en ese Santuario y la quiero ver ya.

-No hay y tienes que aceptarlo.

-No puedo creerlo, Athena, estás faltando a tu palabra. Eso me lo puedo esperar de otros dioses, pero de ti, increíble. Traicionada por mi propia hermana. Muy bien, si no hay más remedio –Artemisa se puso de pie y apuntó con su arco y flecha a Saori. La punta de la flecha no estaba a más de veinte centímetros de la cara de la menor de las hermanas, mientras que la cazadora sonreía satisfecha-. ¿Ahora si vamos a poder negociar?

-Nunca dije que no pudiéramos –respondió rápidamente Saori-. Pobre Orión, debió sufrir mucho por tú culpa.

-¡Ni lo menciones! –levantó la voz Artemisa volviendo a tensar el arco.

Saori abrió los ojos e imploró a los cielos que su hermana pudiera controlar mejor su carácter. Era siempre lo mismo, todos sus familiares estaban locos, algunos eran violentos, la mayoría infieles, otros vividores de sol a sol y no podían faltar los con alma de tiranos sedientos de poder. Ella no podía hacer mucho al respecto, a la familia no se la escoge, se la acepta sin chistar y se intenta quererla.

Estar en presencia de Artemisa era algunos días tan peligroso como juntar a Démeter con Hades. La melliza de Apolo estaba armada, no dudaba en atacar y era extremadamente sensible a algunos temas: entiéndase Orión o la defensa del honor femenino. El que viniera antes.

-¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó Saori, alejando un poco la silla en caso de que el arco volviera a ser usado como amenaza.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. No importaba cuántas veces repitiera la palabra en su mente, el adjetivo no perdía el significado y cada vez le iba quedando mejor. La mayoría de las veces no entendía por qué lo hacía. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser considerado? Debió haberse quedado callado y dejado que esa loca ventilara sus problemas frente a su hija, pero no. Él se la había llevado especialmente a un lugar donde ella pudiera gritarle sin problemas. Idiota.

-Quiero hablar con el otro hombre que nos recibió –alegó la señora Santa Lucía, cansada de enumerar los defectos de carácter de Máscara de la Muerte.

-Su Excelencia estaba ocupado y no pudo presentarse hoy –lo disculpó Máscara de la Muerte.

-¿Ocupado? Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba, pero debe ser un hombre ajetreado. Todo ese Santuario a su cargo. Asumo que no tiene mucho tiempo para relajarse, debe ser un hombre sacrificado.

Máscara de la Muerte miró extrañado al señor Santa Lucía. La descripción que el otro hombre hacía del Patriarca le sonaba tan irreal como lo era ser sacrificado. Esta gente era incapaz de entender los conceptos más simples y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-Permítale corregirle, señor, pero nuestra orden de caballeros no es sacrificada, como usted tan elocuentemente ha dicho. Elegimos libremente el proteger a nuestra diosa y es algo que hacemos por gusto. Somos hombres de honor y palabra, ciertamente no sacrificados, sino resueltos. Nuestro deber es proteger a la joven Athena, dudo que usted llegue a entender su significado, pero por ella, yo moriría –dijo Máscara de la Muerte completamente serio.

Tomado por sorpresa al no esperar semejante discurso, el señor Santa Lucía guardó silencio impactado. Las palabras del joven estaban cargadas ciertamente de un sentimiento que él no entendía, pero sabía apreciar el valor que una vida así requería.

-¿Dar la vida por esa niña? ¡Qué les pasa a ustedes! –dijo la señora Santa Lucía, mirando al caballero con los ojos desorbitados-. ¿Entrenabas a mi hija para convertirla en el escudo humano de una mocosa malcriada que ha tenido su vida completa servida en bandeja de plata? –continuó escupiendo veneno con cada palabra y acercándose tanto a Máscara de la Muerte que éste tuvo que retroceder algunos pasos.

El santo de Cáncer estaba por asesinar a esa mujer. Su paciencia ya no daba para más. Él podía haber pensado en Saori como una mocosa malcriada, pero que una perfecta extraña dijera eso era imperdonable.

Tensaba y soltaba los puños como si estuviera jugando con una pelota anti-estrés, con los ojos fijos en una de las paredes y toda su concentración puesta en no mover un solo músculo, plenamente conciente de que si se movía tan solo un poco, no podría evitar cometer un homicidio.

-Le pido a la señora que _no_ vuelva a hablar así de mi diosa –murmuró entre dientes, respirando agitado.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, eso no me hará cambiar de opinión –contestó la señora Santa Lucía cruzándose de brazos-. A mí nadie me dijo que se esperaba que mi hija diera su vida por otra persona. ¡Qué tipo de secta haría semejante barbaridad! Les han lavado el cerebro, es por eso que no pueden pensar bien. Estoy segura de ello. Dar la vida, ja. Nadie De Mi Familia Seguirá Con Este Juego De Locos Suicidas.

El cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte hizo una grieta en las baldosas del piso.

-Creo que deberías volver a sentarte y relajarte un poco –intervino el señor Santa Lucía.

-¡Nada de eso! Le haré comprender a este hombre que no es nada y de que debió pensársela dos veces antes de dejar que mi hija tuviera tal accidente.

-¡Yo no provoqué el accidente! –Ladró Máscara de la Muerte-, fue Bianca y su torpeza.

-¿¡Su Torpeza!? –chilló la mujer, todos los estribos perdidos-. ¡FUISTE TÚ EL QUE NO LA CUIDÓ! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? Borracho. Tirado. Por. Ahí. No me vengas con que fue culpa de mi Bianca, TÚ NO PUDISTE CUIDARLA, **IRRESPONSABLE, INSERVIBLE.** DEJASTE TU DEBER POR IR A TOMAR VAYA A SABER YO QUÉ COSA. ¿ASÍ IBAS A CUIDAR A MI HIJA? TIENE 10 AÑOS Y SIN EMBARGO LA EXPUSISTE A TUS _PERVERSIONES._ MAL EJEMPLO, MALA CONDUCTA, ALCOHOL, DROGA Y NO ME ESPERARÍA MENOS DE UNA ORGÍA VINIENDO DE TI.

Cuatro, cinco baldosas se agrietaron a los pies de Máscara de la Muerte. Una ráfaga de viento salió absolutamente de la nada y sin que nadie lo viera o se explicara cómo, el santo de Athena tenía a la señora Santa Lucía tomada de su traje de ejecutiva, más de metro y medio sobre el nivel del suelo. Claramente sus intenciones no eran solamente darle un buen susto.

-Si aprecia un poco su vida, va a cerrar el pico –habló pausadamente, pero con ira.

Máscara de la Muerte la volvió a dejar en el suelo y dio media vuelta. No perdería un segundo más de su tiempo con esa compañía.

-Señor, lamento lo sucedido a su hija. Todos los gastos del hospital corren por cuenta del Santuario. Ella ya está bien, podrá llevársela de vuelta con usted. Bianca Santa Lucía no tiene madera de amazonas, lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo. Me retiro.

El matrimonio Santa Lucía se quedó de piedra con la salida del caballero. El señor Santa Lucía agradecía al cielo que la situación no hubiera empeorado mientras que su mujer, afirmándose de él, recuperaba el aliento y controlaba el temblor de sus piernas. Ardía de coraje, ese bruto la había amenazado sin un asomo de vergüenza, pero el terror que sintiera al ser levantada del suelo la mantenía callada y en su lugar.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales? –Comenzó el hombre-. Me acabas de humillar totalmente.

-¿Yo qué? –chistó su mujer, regalándole una mirada asesina.

-Aprende a controlar tu carácter. Ya no tienes quince años para hacer tales escenas. ¿Qué esperas enseñarle a Bianca? Aquello que dijiste… Hazme un favor y vete a dar una vuelta hasta que tu sentido común vuelva. Yo estaré con Bianca.

Sin otra palabra, el señor Santa Lucía se fue dejando a su mujer completamente sola. El sonido de un florero rompiéndose le indicó que el ánimo de su otra mitad estaba lejos de calmarse.

-Oh no –Saori se puso de pie, interrumpiendo a Artemisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Máscara de la Muerte. Debe haber pasado algo con los padres de Bianca, siento su cosmos muy agitado. Artemisa, perdóname, pero tengo que irme antes de que uno de mis caballeros haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después.

Caminando hacia la salida, Saori elevó su cosmos buscando alcanzar el de Máscara de la Muerte y calmarlo. El cosmos del caballero estaba alterado y su intención era causar dolor, situación que la joven diosa no se podía permitir.

'Esto no está resultando' pensó Saori decidiendo cambiar la estrategia. Empezó a buscar el cosmos de Shion para alertarlo del posible peligro que el matrimonio Santa Lucía, o quien hubiera atravesado a Máscara de la Muerte corría, pero el patriarca no parecía estar alcanzable. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, Saori volvió a concentrar su cosmos, segura de que más de un caballero podría sentirlo y alarmarse, y se enfocó en envolver el del Santo de Cáncer.

Máscara de la Muerte no apareció por el Santuario mientras el sol brilló en el cielo. Lo más extraño le había ocurrido mientras sostenía a esa insípida mujer por su traje, el cosmos de Athena, confortante y sereno lo había alcanzado, intentando tranquilizarlo. Se resistió, su resolución de mandar a esa mujer al Hades por todo lo que había dicho era mayor, hacía mucho que no sentía cómo un ser humano se retorcía de miedo bajo sus manos y el sentimiento le había gustado. Era adictivo, el miedo de la víctima, el temblor de su cuerpo, el poder que él ejercía sobre ella, la amargura que generalmente se reflejaba en sus ojos; aquello lo había vuelto loco, sediento, sanguinario, revirtiéndolo a sus anteriores costumbres. Fue ahí cuando el cosmos de Athena nuevamente lo alcanzó, serenándolo, diciéndole que ése no era el buen camino. Máscara de la Muerte tuvo que escapar del hospital en ese momento. La tentación era demasiado grande y si Athena lo dejaba solo…

El resto del día lo pasó solo. No quería hablar con nadie hasta estar completamente bajo control y saber que aún debía hablar con el Patriarca para saber su sanción no ayudaba mucho a su ánimo. Lo peor de todo eran las palabras que la bruja desquiciada esa le había gritado a primera hora de la mañana. No podía sacárselas de la cabeza y cada vez que se repetían en su mente sentía ese extraño asomo de culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro.

"_La expusiste a tus perversiones"_

"_¿Entrenabas a mi hija para convertirla en el escudo humano de una mocosa malcriada que ha tenido su vida completa servida en bandeja de plata?"_

"_No me esperaría menos de una orgía viniendo de ti"_

"_¡¡Eres un bárbaro, inútil, irresponsable, hombre de mala vida, montón de músculos sin cerebro, descorazonado, bestia, ridículo, impresentable excusa de hombre!!"_

Lo tenía claro, no era el mejor de los hombres. Su pasado lo condenaba, elecciones erróneas lo atormentaban de vez en cuando, sin embargo, él intentaba cambiar. Athena había producido ese cambio en él, el deseo de quizás ser un mejor hombre, de poder decir lleno de orgullo que era uno de los defensores de la pequeña diosa. Quería que todos supieran quién era él, pero no por lo malo, aunque eso no significara que se volvería un maldito boy scout, sino que… ¡Bah! Que más daba. Una vez Máscara de la Muerte, siempre Máscara de la Muerte. Que nadie lo jodiera.

-Como si me interesara convertirme en el buen ejemplo de persona.

**Continuará.**


	12. Epílogo

Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada

**Epílogo.**

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que Bianca rodara escaleras abajo por las 12 Casas. El Santuario funcionaba con normalidad, santos iban y venían, otros entrenaban y Moses de Ballena miraba con cara de quien no quiere más guerra un mensaje del Templo Principal.

Desde que el Santuario fuera invadido por los Santos de Bronce para restituir a Athena y luego rescatarla de una muerte inminente hasta la segunda guerra contra Hades, el sistema de seguridad había estado en numerosas situaciones de prueba, ninguna satisfaciendo al exigente Patriarca. Las rondas se habían organizado por orden, horario y en escrito: no dio resultado. Las rondas se decidían la noche anterior: no dio resultado. Las rondas se hacían por orden de llegada: fracasó antes de ser puesto en práctica.

Otro problema en la seguridad eran los guardias: se los requería más leales y fuertes, hasta el momento se estaba trabajando en ese proyecto.

Nada de esto molestaba tanto a Moses como la última solución de las rondas: elegir un representante que se encargue de organizarlas espontáneamente para que ningún tipo de código pudiera ser visto desde afuera. Él era el representante de la Orden de Plata y antes de comenzar siquiera su trabajo sabía que lo odiaría.

-Por Athena –dijo el hombre arrugando la misiva y dando un suspiro resignado.

-¿Pasó algo, Moses? –preguntó Marin, que se encontraba junto a él cuando recibió el mensaje.

-Hoy, primera ronda de la noche. Te doy el resto de los detalles después –contestó Moses con una sonrisita maligna. Ah, la dulce venganza.

Marin se quedó mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y estaba lista para protestar por esta despótica muestra de inexistente poder cuando la misiva que Moses había dejado caer llamó su atención. La leyó con premura y pateó una piedra imaginaria. Lo que le faltaba.

Visiblemente más alegre después de haberle arruinado a otro el día, hoy se sentía egoísta y malcriado, Moses se encaminó hacia las terrazas bajo las 12 Casas para discutir con el desafortunado dorado que haya sido elegido para la misma tarea, las rondas de la noche y mañana siguiente.

Shura de Capricornio subía las interminables escaleras de las 12 Casas silbando el estribillo de una canción que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Mientras tomaba desayuno la había escuchado por la radio y desde ese momento no dejaba de retocarla en su mente. La canción era sencilla, pero al menos le gustaría sabérsela entera para no repetir las mismas líneas una otra y otra vez.

-Mi saludo y respeto al guardián de la cuarta casa. ¿Estás por ahí, Máscara de la Muerte?

-¡Estoy abajo! –gritó Máscara de la Muerte desde el sótano con el que cada templo contaba.

Shura entró al templo, unas cuántas cajas estaban acomodadas cerca de la entrada y los muebles del living tapados con sábanas. Todo aparato electrónico desenchufado y la prueba infalible de que el Templo de Cáncer estaría deshabitado un tiempo: el refrigerador casi vacío.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? –preguntó asomándose por las escaleras que llevaban al subterráneo del templo.

-Está todo cubierto, Shura. Estoy cortando el agua y guardando algunas cosas de valor que espero encontrar intactas.

Máscara de la Muerte subió unos minutos después cerrando con llave la puerta. Recorrió su templo con mirada crítica, movió algunas cajas de lugar y las de la entrada las llevó a su dormitorio, que también cerró bajo llave.

-¿Tienes todo listo? –preguntó Shura, sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-No es como que vaya a necesitar muchas cosas –respondió Máscara de la Muerte mostrándole un bolso mediano que no se veía del todo lleno.

Ambos santos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando en la dirección opuesta. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, pero en una situación así no había nada más que decir. Máscara de la Muerte había sido sancionado de una forma severa por sus acciones y ahora se iba a Sicilia a supervisar los entrenamientos y que todo estuviera en perfecto estado en su madre patria.

Llevaba cuatro días de suspensión, en los que había aprovechado el tiempo y mandado su armadura a recibir un tratamiento de lujo, no la usaría en un buen tiempo y no podía descuidarla.

-Máscara de la Muerte –llegó la voz de Saori desde la otra entrada del Templo.

Ambos santos se pusieron de pie para darle la bienvenida a su joven diosa. Saori venía sola, vestida como una adolescente normal y sin tanta parafernalia como otras veces. El pelo largo y morado amarrado en una cola de caballo la hacía parecer como cualquier otra, sino fuera por el extenso cosmos que desprendía a toda hora del día.

-¿Qué hace aquí, princesa? –preguntó Shura con una ceremoniosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Vengo a despedirme de Máscara de la Muerte antes de que su vuelo salga de Grecia.

-No merezco tal honor, joven diosa –dijo Máscara de la Muerte mirándola avergonzado.

-Nada de eso, santo de Cáncer –Saori miró a Shura con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos darías un tiempo a solas?

Shura volvió a hacer una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y con la capa ondeando por el giro violento que dio, se fue de Cáncer en dirección a su propio templo.

Máscara de la Muerte miraba a su diosa sin decir una palabra, pero con una ceja arqueada. No entendía qué más quería decirle antes de que partiera, porque claramente él no merecía tal concesión. Reconocía sus errores en el trato de la situación de Bianca y aunque se arrepentía un poco por la chiquilla, sus dedos aún sentían la tela del traje que esa odiosa mujer usaba el día que fue a buscar a su hija al hospital y su sangre se alborotaba cuando pensaba en lo bien que se hubiera sentido de haber podido matarla.

-Hay un tema sensible del que debemos hablar.

Recordando de pronto sus buenos modales, Máscara de la Muerte le ofreció una silla a su diosa y él se dejó caer en la otra, listo para escuchar lo que Athena quisiera decirle.

-Primero las buenas noticias –comenzó Saori, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos-. A primera hora del día recibimos un llamado del abogado del matrimonio Santa Lucía, retiraron la demanda y el señor Santa Lucía mandó a decir que Bianca estaba en perfectas condiciones –Máscara de la Muerte ahogó una exclamación de alivio-. No sé muy bien cómo hablarte de esto sin estar metiéndome de más, pero ten por seguro que es un tema entre tú y yo. El otro día yo… -Saori lo miró a los ojos y tomó aire-, sé por lo que estás pasando –dijo finalmente.

La chica se puso de pie, caminó por la cocina, jugó con sus manos un poco y volvió a sentarse trenzándose el pelo. Estaba claro que los nervios jugaban en su contra.

-Sé que el castigo fue duro, pero no había otra alternativa. Creo que necesitas unos días fuera, para pensar y volver a encontrar tu paz interior, Máscara de la Muerte. Eres un santo muy valioso y no quiero que viejos hábitos te lleven por mal camino. Me siento muy orgullosa de ti por cómo te controlaste aquél día.

-No fui yo, sino usted, princesa, la que hizo todo el trabajo.

-Claro que no, yo sólo te recordé tu fuerza interior –dijo Athena con una cálida sonrisa-. Así como ustedes me protegen a mí, yo tengo el deber de velar por el bienestar de ustedes, tanto como de la tierra. No se lo digas a Shion, pero ustedes vienen primero en lo que a mí respecta.

-Princesa yo…

-Siento haberte impuesto una aprendiza de la nada, Máscara de la Muerte. No era el tiempo adecuado. Que tengas un muy buen viaje, serás bienvenido de vuelta cuando te sientas listo –Saori le guiñó un ojo-, eso también podemos ocultárselo a Shion, no necesita saberlo en este momento.

Saori se puso de pie, Máscara saltó a los suyos y le hizo la correspondiente inclinación de cabeza. La joven diosa titubeó un segundo, pero le dio un abrazo sorpresivo infundiéndolo con un cosmos tranquilo, amigable.

-Cuídate mucho, santo de Cáncer –dijo dando media vuelta.

**Fin**

**Por Menta.Chips**

Hemos llegado al fin de este fic y no tienen idea de lo emocionante que es. ¡Está terminado! El epílogo es cortito, lo sé, pero lo necesitaba para atar algunos pequeños cabos sueltos nada más.

A los que leyeron hasta aquí ¡¡muchas gracias!! Ojalá les haya gustado este pedazo de mi imaginación. A quienes encontraron que fue muy poca tortura, estoy de acuerdo, pero así es como debía ser.


End file.
